The Best Years
by ILoveHarryPotterForever
Summary: Collection of short stories. Main pairing is Lily/James. Humor, romance, angst, sweetness.
1. Normal?

**Just short little drabbles about Lily and James, and sometimes their friends! Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize.**

**

* * *

**

Lily and James were fighting, again.

No one even seemed too really notice when they fought, anymore – that is, until one of them got hexed, normally James – and then someone would have to step in so they wouldn't kill each other. It was normally Remus or Sirius who stopped it, sometimes Professor McGonagall, and, on one occasion, Professor Dumbledore.

"You're such an arrogant toerag, Potter!" Lily said, gripping her wand tightly in her hand, "Why can't you just be normal?"

"What is this thing you call normal?" James asked, "Is it contagious? Oh, my gosh, don't touch me! I might catch it!" James shrieked, backing away from her jokingly.

"Oh, like I would touch you anyway." Lily hissed, glaring at him menacingly.

James grinned, "We all know you want to, Evans."

"Not if we were the last two people on earth, Potter." Lily growled, stomping away from him angrily.

"You're only leaving because you know it's true!" James sang, making Lily turn around and throw the bat-bogey hex his way, which he wasn't quick enough to dodge.

In his defense, that girl was pretty darn fast.

* * *

A/N: Well, there it is, really short, I know, but its just a drabble.

Takes place probably around 4th year.

Hope you liked it! Review?

GoodeSpyYoung96


	2. Name Tags

It was the last day at Hogwarts School, and a select few 7th year students were instructed to show the new Minister around the school. Dumbledore thought it would be helpful – and rather funny – if he had them all wear muggle name tags. The ones that say: Hello, I am _.

The selected students were: James Potter, because he was Head Boy, and Lily Evans, because she was Head Girl.

James waited for the Minister outside the castle doors – Lily was running a little late – with his name tag already on, reading 'Hello, I am James'. He thought they were kind of weird, but hard to miss, so the Minister should have no problem knowing his name.

The Minister arrived before Lily, and James decided he might as well start the tour without her, no reason to keep the Minister waiting.

He showed the Minister the Dungeon's first, that's where Lily and he had decided to start.

Just as he was finishing showing him the Potions Classroom, Lily ran down the hallway, apologizing for being late.

"I am so sorry, James. Alice held me up telling me all about Frank." She said, and then, as if she was just seeing the Minister, said brightly, "Hello, Minister. Welcome to Hogwarts!"

"Thank you, Miss…" He peered at her name tag and his eyes bulged, "Erm, I believe your name tag is wrong."

Lily looked down at her name tag and blushed. "I am going to kill Alice." She muttered.

James looked down and saw that she had writen, 'Hello, I am: a free bitch, baby!', instead of just writing Lily.

James laughed, wishing he had come up with it.

* * *

A/N: Ahaha, I love this one!

Please review!


	3. Choke on it

"Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily," James chanted.

He had been following her around all day, just chanting her name. She was about to explode! But he just kept right on going.

"Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily," He went on and on, he never stopped!

At lunch Lily was sick of it, was it really so hard for him to leave her alone?

"Next time you say my name, choke on it." Lily said, interrupting his constant chanting.

He stopped, looked at her, grinned, and then said, "Hey, Red!" And continued to chant 'Red' at her until dinner.

* * *

A/N: Takes place in 3rd year, when they were still so immature :)

haha, please review!


	4. Assassins

"Morning, Lily!" James said as Lily walked past him at breakfast.

"Good morning, I see the assassins have failed." Lily commented, rolling her eyes as she kept walking.

"The what?" Asked a confused James.

Lily just laughed.

* * *

A/N: Not my best, but I still kinda like it. Its so short though! Oh, well.

Review!


	5. Dementor's kiss

"Ugh, I hate her." Sirus Black said, glaring daggers at his cousin, Bellatrix.

"I think we all do, mate." James said, not even looking up from his Quidditch magazine.

"No, I really really _really _hate her." Sirius said.

"Who do you hate?" Questioned Lily Evans as she sat down inbetween James and Remus.

"Bellatrix Black." Remus answered for him, sending Lily a smile before returning to his book.

"Oh, me too. That evil witch." Lily scowled. "I hope she burns in hell."

"I hope she gets her soul sucked out by a dementor." Sirius added.

Lily lowered her voice, like one would when spreading gossip, and said, "I heard one time that a dementor kissed her and IT died."

Sirius barked out a laugh, looking at the red head appreciatively. James and Remus cracked up laughing.

"How do you come up with this stuff?" James asked, ruffling her hair.

Lily shrugged, fixing her hair, "I think Alice said it, but I'm not sure."

"Tell Alice I love her." Sirius said, still laughing.

Lily shrugged, "Okay, but I don't think Frank will be to happy."

* * *

A/N: Ah, not my best, but I kinda like it!

Anyway, Review!


	6. Isn't It Ironic?

"Hey, Lily!" Alice Prewitt called to her best friend as she entered the seventh years girls Dormitory.

"Hey, Al! What's up?" Lily asked, sitting up on her bed.

"I just found the most perfect quote!" Alice said excitedly, "It describes yours and James' relationship perfectly!

Lily sighed, rolling her eyes, "Lets hear it quick then."

Alice clapped her hands and came running over to Lily's bed with a book, "Okay, I don't know who said it, but it's freaky how perfectly it matches."

"Go on." Lily sighed, smiling slightly at her friends excitement.

"Here, read it." She said, throwing the book into her lap. "Right there." She pointed to the quote in the book.

"Okay," Lily read aloud, "Isn't it ironic? We ignore the ones who adore us,"

"Lily how James adores you and you ignore him." Alice interrupted.

"Adore the ones who ignore us." Lily continued.

"Like how James' adores you even though you ignore him." Alice interrupted again.

"Love the ones who hurt us." Continued Lily.

Again, Alice interrupted, "Like how James loves you even though you hurt him."

"I don't hurt James!" Lily defended.

"Yes you do." Alice sighed, "Everytime you reject him. He really cares about you, Lily, you're just to blind to see it."

Lily huffed, "And hurt the ones who love us." Lily finished.

"Just like you hurt James." Alice said, "You see now? It does match it perfectly."

Lily nodded mutely, not knowing what to say.

Alice took this as her que to leave and stood up, leaving the book on Lily's bed and walking towards the door.

"Al?" She turned at her friends voice.

"Yeah, Lils?"

"...Do I really hurt him?" Lily asked quietly.

"Yeah." Alice said, taking a step towards the door. "But you can fix it Lils, you know you can."

And with that she stepped out of the Dorm, leaving a confused Lily Evans behind.


	7. Can I have a hug?

"Hey Lily!" James Potter called down the Gryffindor table, grinning.

"What, Potter?" Lily asked, turning away from her food.

"Can I have a hug?" He called, over the loud laughter of his friends.

"No." Lily said, turing back and engaging her friends in conversation.

"Please, Lily?" He pleaded, as his friends fell off their chairs from laughing so hard. "It would really mean a lot."

"No, Potter." Lily sighed, standing and walking out of the Great Hall, the other students laughing as she passed.

"Okay, I'll just wait until you get here!" James screamed after her, still smiling.

"You'll have to wait a long time, Potter!" She screamed back, exiting the hall.

"I'll wait forever," James whispered.


	8. Goody Good

"Where are you two going?" Lily asked as she walked through the Fat Lady's Portrait, only to run into James Potter and his best friend, Sirius Black.

"No where." Sirius said, at the same time James said;

"Kitchens! Wanna come?"

"Students aren't allowed in the Kitchens." Lily tutted, looking at them dissaprovingly.

"But I'm Head Boy!" James exclaimed, "What's the point of wearing this stupid badge if I can't even get to the Kitchens?"

Lily laughed, "You two are so weird." And then walked over to sit on the couchs.

"So...you're not going to tell on us?" James asked.

"Not gonna rat us out to Dumbledore?" Sirius grinned.

"Nah." Lily said, flopping down on a couch, "I'm to tired."

James and Sirius looked at eachother disbelievingly.

"So...do you want to come?" James asked slowly.

"No, thanks." Lily said, getting up and grabbing her bag, which she had tossed aside as she had flopped on the couch. "I should get to bed."

"Come on, Evans." Sirius said, "I bet you never broke a rule in your life!"

"You'd be suprised." Lily grinned. "I'm not as goody-good as everyone thinks I am."

"Ooh." Sirius sang, looking curious, "So what has Lily Evans done thats so bad?"

"Well I've been to the Kitchens before, so if you think you're so bad for doing that then you're wrong." Lily shot back.

James looked shocked, "You know where the Kitchens are?"

"Yeah." Lily said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Doesn't everybody?"

"No." Sirius said, "Students aren't allowed, remember?"

Lily hit Sirius on the head, "Yes, I remember."

"Well...if you know where the Kitchens are, then why don't you show us?" James asked, motioning towards the Portrait Hole.

"Fine." Lily sighed, depositing her bag and stomping out of the Tower, the boys hot on her heels.

Lily lead them straight to the friut portrait, tickling the pear, which turned into a door knob, and opening it to reveal the Kitchens.

"Woah, Evans." Sirius said in awe, "You weren't lying."

Lily smiled, shaking her head, "Now if you two don't mind, I'm going to bed."

Lily turned on her heel and walked out of the portrait, back to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

A/N: Helloooo!

I always saw Lily as a girl who broke the rules, but just didn't get caught. And I decided to write her like that.

If you see her as uptight, thats fine, don't hate me for seeing her a different way, but review please!

Thanks to all those who reviewed,  
GoodeSpyYoung96 :)


	9. It's Always The Quiet One

"I need to get over Lily." James sighs, throwing himself onto his four poster bed.

"Yes, you do." Sirius agrees, looking at his best friend pityingly.

"Thanks." James says sarcastically. "But how do I do that?"

"Just go with a few other girls." Sirius tells him. "After that you won't even remember Lily's name."

"Yeah!" James says, sitting up. "Who, though?"

"How about Marlene?" Sirius suggests. "She's good."

"Good?" James asks, confused.

"Yeah!" Sirius says. "Or maybe that Ravenclaw Maria, remember her? She's the best."

"I've never talked to her before." James says.

"Eh, who cares?" Sirius says. "She'll go with you, anyway."

"Oh, okay." James says, smiling slightly.

"Watch out for the quiet ones, though," Sirius warns "they'll surprise you."

"Quiet ones, eh?" James questions, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah." Sirius laughs. "I remember when I was with Alice. Merlin, was that surprising."

"What did she do?" James asks.

Sirius looks at him, laughing, "You don't want to know."

* * *

A/N: You should be able to get what Sirius is hinting at, but if you can't...well, neither could James either. Haha. :D

Anyway, thank you to all who reviewed!

Review again?

Love,  
GoodeSpyYoung96


	10. I Didn't Do It!

"Sirius!" Lily screams, storming down the Girls Dormitory's staircase.

"I didn't do it!" Sirius says. Lily gives him a look, "Oh, wait, that?" Lily nods slowly. "Yes, I did do that." Sirius grins, "I did the hell out of that."


	11. Genius

Suddenly, the whole hall burst into laughter.

"What's going on?" I asked no one inparticular, standing from my seat inbetween to James and Sirius.

Remus walked over to us, laughing. "Someone transfigured Snape's clothes into a Muggle Clown suit. With a wig are everything!"

Snape came into view, looking riddiculous in his bright colored outfit. His hair had gone up into an orange and blue afro. His shoes had also doubled in size.

I laughed shortly and looked at James, watching him and Sirius roll around laughing.

"I thought you stopped playing pranks on him." Lily sighed, holding back a smile.

"_I _didn't do it!" James laughed, widing his eyes at her.

"Then why are you laughing?" Lily asked, looking confused.

"Because who ever did do it is a genius." James said, causing all three Marauders to fall back into fits of laughter.


	12. Cute, But Evil

"You're evil." Sirius exclaimed, pointing at Lily, who was sitting next to James and Remus. Sirius and Peter in armchairs across from them.

Lily scoffed, "I'm adorable."

"Cute, but evil." James reasoned.

"Things even out." Lily says, grinning.


	13. Tiptoe

"This is really dangerous, James." Lily sighed, looking out at the bright full moon outside.

"Relax, Lils." James soothes, "We've been doing this for years."

"That doesn't make me feel any better." Lily said, glaring at him.

"Well, I'm sorry. But I'm going to be there for Remus." James said firmly, walking towards the Heads Common Room portrait hole.

"You can't just risk your life like this!" Lily screamed after him, standing and following him out into the hallway.

"I do not intend to tiptoe through life, only to arrive safely at death!" James said, quoting his Professor perfectly.

"Come on, James." Lily pleaded. "Just think about this."

"I have, Lily." James said, turning to face her. "I've thought about it every month for 4 years, and I'm still going."

"Fine." Lily sighed. "But if you don't come back alive, I'll kill you."

"I haven't died yet!" James grinned, hugging Lily. "I'm glad you're not going to fight me on this, because either way I would have gone."

"I guessed as much." Lily smiled, turning to walk back into the Common Room.

"Love you, Lils." James said.

"You better." Lily said. "Have fun with the boys."

"Aren't you going to say it back?" James asked, looking hurt.

"No, I'm good." Lily smiled sweetly.

"But what if I die while I'm gone, won't you feel bad for never saying it?" James put a hand on his heart.

Lily glared. "You better come back alive, James Potter."

James huffed. "I will if you tell me you love me."

"Fine, I love you." Lily said, walking back through the portrait.

"Like you mean it!" James called after her.

"I love you, James." Lily shouted before shutting the portrait.

"That's better." James said, before running to the Whomping Willow.

* * *

**A/N: **So, I updated! :D

But, my computer crashed, so I won't be able to update as often as usual. (Right now I'm on my sisters laptop) But I'll update as often as I can!

Review please?

Love,  
GoodeSpyYoung96


	14. Doctor!

"Lily, I feel sick!" James called across the Common Room. Which was empty save for one girl. His friends following closely behind.

"Oh, really?" She asked skeptically, looking at him breifly, "You look perfectly fine to me."

"No, I'm really sick." He insisted, "I feel awful."

His friends nodded fervently at his side.

"Yeah, you better take a look, Lily." Sirius said.

"Why don't you go to Madam Pomfrey?" Lily sighed, closing her book, but leaving her finger in to hold her place.

"Because she's not in right now, we already went there!" James said, sitting down in the chair next to her and fake coughing.

"Hmm..." Lily said, "Alright fine."

She checked inside his mouth, pulled down his eyelids and looking into his eyes, used a few spells to see what was wrong.

"Ah," Lily said, "I see the problem."

"You do?" Sirius said, shocked.

"I told you she would know!" Remus said, grinning.

"Oh, yeah, It wasn't to hard to spot." Lily nodded, smirking slightly. "I'm sorry to tell you this, Potter," She went on tearfully, "But you've got a severe case of stupidity." She cried as his friends laughed. "The worst I've ever seen." James scowled.

"Alright, alright, I'm leaving," James sighed, standing and walking to his dorm.

Sirius high-fived Lily as he passed her, grinning. Peter shuffled up the stairs behind him.

"That was good, Lils." Remus laughed, sitting next to her.

Lily grinned, "Thanks. Anything to get back to my books."


	15. Waiting

Waiting.

Waiting was one thing I never liked. One thing I never got used to.

One thing I seemed to be doing alot lately.

Everynight I would wait for James to come home from work, hoping and praying that he was alright.

When he went on missions for The Order I would wait for him to come home.

I waited nine months for Harry to be born.

I wait for Remus to come watch Harry every morning.

I wait for the bus to come to take me to work.

I wait for Harry to eat, wait for Harry to go to sleep.

I was always waiting, never moving.

Just frozen, waiting for the next chapter in my life to start.

Waiting for the war to end, but not being able to do anything about it.

It's like being held down. Like I'm not free anymore. I feel trapped.

I miss when people used to wait for me.

Wait for me to turn in my homework. Wait for me to come home. To write. To get married.

There's always someone for someone else, or something to happen.

I just hate it when I'm the one who's waiting.

* * *

A/N: I really like this one. I'm not sure why, I just like it alot.

Anyway, thank you to those who reviewed.

And, _cemaciver, _I will try your idea. I just have to think of how it's going to work :) I'll give you credit for the idea...once I make it. haha.

Anyway,  
Love,  
GoodeSpyYoung96


	16. Family

"Hey, Lily-kins," Sirius greeted her, sitting at her table in the library.

She looked up at him, "What are you doing in the library?"

"I'm trying to find you!" He said, like it was obvious, "So how is my favorite girl?"

She raised an eyebrow at him, "What do you want, Sirius?"

"Nothing!" He exclaimed, "Why would I want something?"

"I don't know," Lily mused, "But okay." And she went back to her essay for McGonagall.

Sirius watched her for a minute, then cracked.

"I'm bored!" He screamed finally, "I'm completely bored out of my mind here!"

"Sirius, shut up or we're going to get kicked out!" Lily scowled, covering his mouth with her hand.

He licked it.

"Ew!" She said, pulling her hand back immediatly.

"James is in detention," Sirius continued as though nothing has happened, "And Remus is tutoring some second year! And Peter is _being _tutored! And you're the only one left!"

Ms. Pince appeared around the corner, "What are you two doing? Screaming in the library! Get out now!" She pushed them out the doors, "And don't come back in until you can be quiet!"

Lily huffed, turning on her heel and walking down the hall. Sirius followed.

"Come on, Lily!" He pleaded, "I'm so bored, and I hate being bored! It's so..."

"Boring?" Lily supplied.

He nodded, "Exactly."

"Go find someone else to bother!" Lily said, waving him away.

"No! I can't! Because no one else would say that to me! Everyone else would beg me to hang out with them! They would be all over me! And I don't want that right now." Sirius sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Lily looked at him sadly. Sirius definatly wasn't as happy as everyone thought. Lily was the only one outside of the Marauders who knew, really _knew, _that Sirius wasn't what he pretended to be.

She sighed, and asked, "Wanna go to Hogsmeade?"

He looked up at her, grinning, "Yes! I love you, Lily!" He said, picking her up in a hug and twirling her around.

"Yeah, yeah," She laughed, falling back onto her feet non to gracefully.

"No, really," He grinned, "You're like the sister I've always wanted."

She smiled at him, "And you're just about the best brother I could have asked for."

"Brother, eh?" He asked, "That mean we're family now?"

"If you get me a Christmas present this year, then yes!" Lily teased.

He grinned. "Oh, I will. Don't you worry."

"Then yeah," She smiled, "Merlin knows your ten times more of a family then I've ever had."

"You, too," Sirius agreed.

"So we'll make our own family." Lily decided, "You and me. Brother and sister."

Sirius grinned, "You really are the best sister in the world."

She smiled, "So, Hogsmeade, right?"

"Do you know how to get there?" He asked.

"Sure," She said easily, "One-eyed witch passage."

"The what?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"You don't know about it?" She asked, eyes wide.

He shook his head.

"Oh my gosh! Come on, I'll show you!"

She led him to the passage of Gunhilda of Gorsemoor, the one-eyed witch.

Lily pointed her wand at it and said, "_Dissendium,"_

Sirius watched in amazement as the hump opened, revealing a passage.

"It leads to the Honeydukes cellar," Lily laughed, "I can't believe you've never found it before."

"I can't believe you have," Sirius grinned at her, "I can't wait to show my mates this."

Lily laughed, "You can later, let's just go have some sweets."

* * *

A/N: I always felt like this is the kind of relationship Sirius and Lily would have.

It's just kind of sweet.

Anway, review?

Truth or Dare is coming next! :)

Love,  
GoodeSpyYoung96


	17. Truth Or Dare

"Lily!" James yelled to his girlfriend, "Want to play truth or dare?"

"I have to write my paper for Binns!" She said, frowing at him.

"Come on, you have all of tomorrow to do that, just play." He said, taking her hand, "Please?"

She sighed, "Fine. I'll play one for a little while."

He grinned, kissing her on the cheek, "Brilliant."

"So, Lily," Sirius said, grinning at her evilly, "Truth or dare?"

"Umm...truth." She said, not wanting to risk whatever Sirius was plotting.

He didn't look dissapointed, "When did you finally start liking James?"

"About fourth year," She admitted easily.

"But you didn't say yes until the end of sixth year!" James exclaimed.

"Thats because you had such a big head," Lily laughed, "And I thought you only wanted to date me because wanted to date every girl in school-"

"I di-"

"Don't even bother denying it, we both know it's true." James huffed. "But once your ego deflated and you still liked me, I said yes." Lily smiled, "That and Remus was practically begging me to."

"I was not begging!" Remus exclaimed, "I was just saying."

"No, you were begging," Sirius said, "I remember."

"You weren't there!" Remus said, hitting him on the head.

"That's not important." Sirius said, rubbing his head.

"Can we get back to the game?" Peter asked.

"Great idea, Pete!" Remus said quickly, "Your turn, Lily."

"Okay. Remus, truth or dare?"

He groaned, "Dare."

"Ugh. I hate you," Lily glared jokingly. "Erm...I dare you to kiss Emmy." She said, knowing full well that Remus liked her and it would be extremely awkward for them if they kissed.

Remus paled, "No!"

Lily grinned, "Now!"

"Prongs, your girlfriend is evil," Sirius said, "I like it."

Remus groaned, "Do I have to?"

"Yes, you have to, Moony," James smiled, putting his arm around Lily.

"Fine," He grumbled, walking down the stairs to the Common Room - they were playing in the boys dormitory.

The others followed eagerly, excited to watch the awkwardness of their friend.

"This is brilliant," Sirius grinned, watching Remus walk right up to Emmy, kiss her and run back up the stairs, knocking the others over as they laughed.

"Is she coming up?" Remus said as the others entered the dormitory, still laughing, popping his head out from under his bed.

"Get out from there, you pansy," James laughed, "She went up to her room."

Remus sighed in releif, "Good."

"It's your turn, Moons," Sirius said, throwing himself roughly on his bed.

"Oh, right," Remus said, coming out from under his bed, "Peter, truth or dare?"

"Dare," He squeeked, sitting gingerly on his bed. Everyone looked at him in shock.

"Er...I dare you to...kiss Lily!" Remus said, smiling evilly at Lily.

"What?" He yelped, "No! That's Prong's girlfriend!"

"Yeah, Remus!" Lily said, "I'm dating James!"

"It's alright, love," James said, "It's just a dare. And he's my best mate."

"Which just makes it worse," Sirius joked.

"True," James laughed, "But I know he doesn't mean anything by it. Right, Peter?"

Peter nodded fast.

"Alright, kiss her!" Sirius yelled, because Peter still hadn't moved from his spot. "You'll make the poor bird feel bad."

"I'm a girl, Sirius," Lily said, "Not a bird."

James laughed, kissing Lily's head, "That's my girl."

"So are you going to kiss her?" Remus said, "Or would you rather lick the toilet seat?"

Peter looked like he was honestly thinking about it.

"Peter!" Lily exclaimed.

"Okay!" Peter said, walking up to Lily and kissing her quickly on the lips, and then running back to his bed, shutting the curtains around him.

"Well...that was awkward," Lily said.

"Just a little bit," James agreed.

"Peter, you can come out!" Remus said.

"I'm going to bed, now." Peter's muffled voice came through the curtain. It sounded like he had his face stuffed in his pillows, "Goodnight!"

"Okay..." Sirius said, "What should we do now?"

"How about we..." Lily trailed off, trying to think of something, "How about we take a walk."

"...A walk?" James repeated.

"Yeah, around the forest or something. Like outside." Lily explained.

"We're not allowed outside after 9," Remus reminded her. It was eleven.

"Girls aren't allowed in the boys dormitory, either," Lily countered, "But here we are."

"I really like this girl," Sirius grinned. "But instead of walking, let's play Quidditch. I've always wanted to play Quidditch at midnight."

"Alright," James agreed eagerly.

"What will the teams be?" Lily asked. She had played Quidditch a few times with the boys, she wasn't very good, but she could play, and that was all they really cared about. James and Sirius were the best, and Remus was slightly better then Lily.

"James and Lily, otherwise he'll go easy on her." Sirius said immediatly.

"No, I won't!" James said.

"Yes, you will," Remus said.

"Alright, lets go!" Lily said, walking towards the window. "Should we fly out the window?"

"YES!" Sirius yelled excitedly, grabbing his broom. Lily summoned hers.

"I'm going first!" Sirius yelled, jumping out the window.

James grinned, "Me next!" Then he jumped out.

"Ladies first," Remus said, letting Lily go first.

She smiled, jumping out the window.

Remus smirked, closing the window.

"Moony!" Sirius yelled, "What are you doing?"

"That's for saying I was begging!" He said, shutting the curtain and going to bed.

James laughed. "What a little devil!"

"Now we're stuck out here!" Sirius said.

"He seems to have forgotten that we have wands," Lily mused, pulling hers out and pointing it at the window.

"Wait a second, Lily," James said, thinking, "What's say we get a little revenge on Remus?"

Sirius grinned, "What do you have in mind?"

* * *

A/N: So it might not be exactly what you were expecting when I said truth or dare, but I like it.

It shows a new side of Remus, hahaha.

Anyway, review?

I got a small idea of what I'm going to do next :)

Thanks to _cemeciver, _for the idea of truth or dare! Even though it probably didn't happen the way you'd expect!

And, moo-girl, that is the most weirdest idea I've ever gotten, but I did say anything, didnt I?

Anyway, I don't think I'm going to do it in detail. Because, well, I'm not really comfortable writing about it in detail. But since I said anything, I will write you the chapter.

Or, I'll try at least.

Anway,  
Love,  
GoodeSpyYoung96


	18. Revenge

_Continued: "What do you have in mind?" _

"Are you sure this will work?" Lily asked, looking at James and Sirius unsurely.

"Sure it will," Sirius said breezily.

"And, if it doesn't, we'll just make a new plan," James added.

It was the next morning, and James and Sirius had been up all night planning. Lily had no idea what they were planning, she had decided to leave it all to them.

"He won't like that we're pranking him," Lily said.

"He's not supposed to, love," James laughed, putting his arm around her shoulder, "Stop worrying, it'll be fine."

Lily breathed out heavily, "Okay."

"Here he comes," Sirius said, watching Remus decend the boys staircase.

"Here goes nothing," Lily said, crossing her fingers.

Remus reached the bottom of the staircase and tripped, falling flat on his face.

Sirius and James laughed quietly.

"...that's your prank?" Lily said, "He locked us outside all night and you _trip him_?"

"Well what did you have in mind?" Sirius asked, looking at her, confused.

"I don't know, but not that!" Lily said, "I was expecting you to set his pants on fire, or burn all his homework - that would really kill him - or maybe make him say everything backwords for a day, so no one can understand him!"

"Now you're just being mean!" Sirius said. "We could never do that to Moony!"

Lily almost screamed in frustration. "Oh, whatever!" She said, standing from her spot behind the couch and stomping up the girls staircase.

Sirius barked out a laugh once Lily was out of sight, "That was the best prank ever!"

"Yeah, we got Lily good!" James agreed.

Remus appeared next to them, "Did she fall for it?"

"Yeah," James laughed, "And she gave us some great ideas for future pranks!"

* * *

A/N: This was so much fun to write!

hahaha, it makes me laugh every time I read it. I'm not really sure why I love it so much :)

So the whole thing was one big prank to get Lily mad, pretty much. And get some cool ideas for more pranks!

Anyway, review?

Love,  
GoodeSpyYoung96


	19. The One Thing

**A/N: READ THIS BEFORE READING!**

This chapter is RATED T! Like, major T.

It doesn't go into detail, but it mentions it. Alot.

Anyways,  
GoodeSpyYoung96

* * *

Most people say it's unfair that I hate James. That I never really gave him a chance.

But they don't know about...the incident. Because I never told them.

Because even though it scarred me for life, I could never tell anyone, I could never ruin his reputation like that.

And it would, too, ruin his reputation. It might even lose him his friends.

So I kept my mouth shut, even though I wanted to tell someone; anyone.

I wanted James to get hurt from it, wanted him to feel sorry, but I never said anything.

I never did anything to him.

Except say _no. _

One thing most people don't know about James Potter is that he is spoiled. Oh, he was spoiled bad.

He got everything he ever wanted, his parents made sure of it. And I was the one thing he couldn't get. Couldn't have.

Or at least that's what he said.

He was drunk, I know that, him and his friends were all drinking. And, of course, he drank the most. Because he's James Potter, and he's just stupid like that.

But being drunk isn't an excuse, and it never will be.

What he did was evil. Really, that's the only way I can explain it. _Evil._

It all started when I was doing my patrols in fifth year.

I was alone, my partner was sick tonight and I had agreed to patrolling alone.

I was doing the fifth floor corridor when James appeared at the end of the hall, tripping over his own two feet as he walked.

"You're supposed to be in bed, James," I said, walking towards him.

"Lily!" He boomed, walking up to me and kissed me on the lips.

"What are you doing, James?" I spat, backing away from him.

"I'm just having fun!" He said. "You need to loosen up a bit."

"James, have you been drinking?" I asked, smelling the alcohal on his breath. And he was acting like an idiot.

"Just a bit!" He said, holding his fingers a few inches apart.

"No, James, you're drunk," I said, grabbing his arm, "You need to get back to our Common Room."

"I don't want to," James said, planting his feet in the ground, "Lily, why won't you ever say yes to me?"

"Because I don't like you," I said. And I saw anger flash behind his eyes.

"You'll like me tonight." He growled, pulling me into a closet and locking the door with his wand.

And I guess you can figure out the rest.

I don't even know if he remembers, he was so drunk. He probably doesn't remember anything about that night.

I wish I could forget.

Everyone says I'm a forgiving person, but I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive him for this.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think?

I never really saw James like this, but people change when they're drunk.

And it was a challenge, hope I met your expectations!

Anway, review?

Love,  
GoodeSpyYoung96


	20. Dinner With The Potters  Part One

"Lillian!" My mother called, "You would look so cute in this dress!"

I looked at the dress and sighed, "I don't wear dresses, Mom."

My Dad smiled fondly at me, "Good thing, too."

He would only murder any boy that so much as looked at me.

"Can we go to the book store?" I asked. "I want to get a new book."

"Are you sure you don't want the dress?" She asked, holding up the white dress again.

"I'm sure, Mom," I said, turning and walking out of the Muggle shop with Dad.

"Lily!" I heard someone call, and I turned to see James Potter walking down the street towards me.

"Hello, Potter," I said, somewhat pleasantly.

He grinned widely at me - he was glad I wasn't screaming at him, but I would never scream at him when my parents are here, - and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm shopping," I said, "With my parents." I finished, indicating my parents who stood behind me.

"Who is this?" My Mom gushed, smiling at James. I mentally cringed at her tone.

"James Potter, Mrs. Evans," He introduced himself, "Nice to meet you,," He shook her hand.

She blushed, "You can call me Rose."

"Yes, Ma'am," He grinned - I swear my Mom giggled - then looked at my Dad.

"Peter Evans," My Dad said, shaking his hand firmly. Maybe a little too firmly, seeing as James cringed slightly. For once I was glad I had an overprotective Dad.

"What are you doing here?" I asked James, trying to tell him to leave with my eyes.

"I'm shopping with my parents, too," He said, obviously not getting my message.

I hadn't realized the two people standing behind him.

"Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Potter," I said, smiling widely at them. The Marauders talked about them all the time, "I'm Lily Evans, it's nice to meet you."

"Call me Shirley, dear," Mrs. Potter said, shaking my hand. "James was right, you are pretty."

I blushed, "Thank you."

"You can call me Charles," Mr. Potter said, shaking my hand.

I nodded. "These are my parents," I said, indicating the pair behind me.

"Rose Evans," My Mom said, "It's so nice to meet you."

My parents started talking to then about Hogwarts.

James looked at me.

"How are you?" James said, starting conversation.

"Fine," I said, "And you?"

"Much better now," He grinned.

I groaned, "Why I even ask."

"Because you love him!" Sirius said, coming up behind me and hugging me. "Hello, Lily-kins! Did you miss me?"

"Not really, no," I said, squirming out of his hold.

He smirked, "Always knew you loved me."

"Sure, Black," I said, wiping myself of his germs.

"So you'll say you love him, but you won't say you love me?" James asked, looking hurt.

"I don't love either of you, okay?" I said, "Happy now?"

"Not really," They both said together.

I turned to my Mom, "Hey, Mom, can we go? I still have to get my book."

I heard Sirius laugh behind me and kicked him. I heard him groan in pain and smiled to myself.

"Sure, sweetie," She said.

"Oh, we'll have to talk again soon," Mrs. Potter gushed, "How about you come over for dinner tonight?"

"That would be lovely!" My Mom smiled.

James brightened up.

"Sure," I said, smiling in fake enthusiasm.

"Come around six," Mr. Potter said, shaking my Dad's hand.

"Alright," My Mom said, "It was nice meeting you!"

"You, too!" Mrs. Potter called, turning and walking away with her husband.

"See you tonight, Evans," Sirius grinned evilly.

I glared at him.

"Bye, Lily," James said, waving at me.

"Bye," I said, then turned and walked away with my parents.

"They're such a nice family," My Mom said, "And James is so cute."

"Mom, I know what you're hinting at, and I don't like James." I said.

"But you two would be very good together," My Mom said, sounding dissapointed.

"You don't even know him!" I laughed. It was hard to stay mad at my Mom. After all, she is the woman who gave me life. A fact she never lets me forget.

"But -" My Mom started, but was interrupted from my Dad. Thank Merlin.

"Rose, leave it be," He sighed. "She shouldn't be dating until she's 30, at least."

"What?" I spluttered, I didn't want to wait until I was 30!

"You agreed to it when you were 5," Dad said.

"When I was 5 boys had cooties!" I scowled, "I'm not waiting until I'm 30 to date, Dad."

My Mom grinned triumphantly, "Because she has to marry James before he gets taken by another girl! Good pick, sweetie!"

I sighed, "I'm not going to marry James." I told my Mom. "And I'm going to date when I want to." I told my Dad. "I'm almost an adult, I can make my own decisions."

My Dad glared at me, "Fine, but if I don't like him, you can't date him."

I laughed, "Don't you think you'll be slightly biased?"

"That's the point, darling," My Dad said, kissing my head.

"Let's just go get my book," I sighed.

* * *

A/N: So, this is _cemaciver's _dare.

There will be two parts, the next part is the dinner, haha.

I'm looked forward to writing it. Should be fun.

Anyway, dare me something? Or just review?

Love,  
GoodeSpyYoung96


	21. Dinner With The Potters Part Two

A/N: So I am adding moo-girl's dare to it. Sort of. Instead of at dinner, it's going to be when she leaves. But it's gonna happen! :)

Thanks to all who reviewed! And I'm going to work on Violetta737's dare. Should be coming soon, so watch for it!

Anyway, review?

Love,  
GoodeSpyYoung96

* * *

"I can't believe you got this after I told you not to."

My Mother got the dress. The white dress. The one I told her I didn't want. And she wanted me to wear it to James' house. _James' house!_

"But you will look so cute in it!" She said, handing me the dress. "Now put it on and do something nice with your hair. But don't look too fancy. You know? Not like you're _trying _to look fancy, but you just do."

"Yeah, sure," I pretended to know what she was talking about. "I'll try my hardest to...do that!"

She looked pleased. "Good," She beamed.

I hung the dress in my closet and took a shower. When I got out I magically dried my hair, making it fall into light curls at my shoulders. I left it down so it would look 'fancy.' I swear my Mom was mental.

I changed into the dress quickly as my Dad called me down the stairs to leave. I grabbed my jacket and headband - I hate when my hair gets in my way - and ran down the stairs.

"No." My Dad said as soon as he saw me.

"What?" I asked, looking at the dress. It went down to my knees and had spagetti straps, but I had my purple jacket on over it, so you couldn't tell. It was perfectly modest.

"Lillian, you look so nice," Mom smiled as she walked in the room, carrying her purse and wearing a light pink sun dress.

"I don't like it," Dad said.

"Oh, Peter, honestly," Mom sighed. "You look good, Lillian, let's go."

I walked out the door after my parents.

We drove to the Potters. And, weirdly enough, it only took 20 minutes to get there. I always thought James would live further away.

As we pulled into the driveway my mouth fell open. Their house was _huge! _It was about four stories tall and the twice the size of my house - maybe bigger - and my house wasn't exactly small.

"This place is huge," I said to my parents as we walked up to the double doors.

"I know," My Dad said, looking up to the roof.

"It's so pretty," My Mom sighed, looking at the house dreamily.

"I bet you I'll get lost first," I said, grinning at my Dad.

My Dad grinned, we were always making bets like this, "You're on."

"Seriously," My Mom sighed, "This is not the time to be making bets." She rang the door bell.

A few seconds later the door swung open, revealing Mr. Potter, who smiled at us.

"Right on time! Shirley was just finishing up dinner!" He said, ushering us inside. Then he added in an undertone, "And I finally got James and Sirius to dress properly, but don't tell them I told you that."

My Dad laughed, "Don't worry, sir, your secret is safe with me."

"Ah!" Mr. Potter said, "You're a good ally!"

Dad grinned as we walked into what looked like a living room.

"This is the lounge," Mr. Potter said, giving us a small tour, "Through there is the dinning room." He indicated large, double doors off to our right. They were closed. "For now we can just sit, though. Sirius and James should be here soon."

"Where is the kitchen? I should help Shirley," My Mom said.

"Go into the dining room and through the doors to the right," Mr. Potter directed her and she was gone.

I sat on the couch while my Dad sat in an armchair and Mr. Potter sat in the other arm chair.

"So I hear your rather good in school, Lily," Mr. Potter said conversationally.

"I'm okay, I suppose," I shrugged. _There's always room for improvement_, I thought in my head.

"I'm sure you're being modest," Mr. Potter said airily, "James and Sirius have told me all about how you're the only one stopping them from being top of the class."

"I don't know," I said, then smiled, "Remus is very smart, too."

"Thanks, Lily!" Remus said, walking through the doors, James and Sirius behind him.

"Remus!" I exclaimed, standing up and hugging him.

"Hello, Lily," He said, hugging me back.

"Hey Sirius, James." I said, waving at them when I pulled back.

"What?" Sirius said, putting a hand on his heart, "No hug for me?"

"Nope!" I grinned, sitting back down on the couch.

Mr. Potter grinned, "Good for you, kid!" He congratulated me, "I don't like giving him hugs, either!"

Sirius pouted as James laughed.

"You either, James," Mr. Potter continued, and James stopped laughing and pouted with his friend, throwing himself into the only open couch. Sirius sat next to him while Remus sat next to me.

I laughed, high-fiving Mr. Potter. "Now they know we mean buisness!" I said, grinning.

He laughed with me. "I like you, kid."

"I like you, too." I smiled. And I did like him. He was totally brilliant. "We make a brilliant team!"

Remus chuckled.

"Will you be joining us for dinner, Remus?" Mr. Potter asked,

"Dinner's ready!" She said, opening the doors to the dining room and revealing a beautifully set table.

Mom brought out the last dish and we all sat. I sat inbetween Sirius and James and across from my Dad, who had Remus on his right and my Mom on his left.

I looked and Sirius, then James. Then at Remus pleadingly. I wish I could switch with him.

He just grinned at me. I glared at him. He could be such a...Marauder sometimes.

"So, kid," Mr. Potter said. He seemed to like to call me kid. "You don't mind if I call you kid, do you?" He asked.

I shook my head, "Doesn't bother me."

He nodded, "What's your favorite subject at Hogwarts."

"Either Potions or Charms," I said, torn.

"I liked Charms," Mrs. Potter said, smiling.

"Transfiguration was always my favorite," Mr. Potter said.

"Transfiguration is okay, sometimes. It's definatly not my favorite, though." I said.

"What is it that you do in the Wizarding World?" My Dad asked Mr. Potter.

"I'm an Auror," He said, and then went on to explain exactly what Auror's do.

"What do you do?" Mrs. Potter asked my Mom. And my Mom explained her job as a doctor.

I looked at Remus, "So, Remmy," I said, "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Remus said, Sirius and James were having a conversation over my head. "How are you?"

"Fine, I suppose." I said, and then continued, "I got a new book."

"Yes, we know," Sirius said, "You wouldn't shut up about it earlier."

"I wanted it!" I exclaimed, "It's a good book!"

"Yeah, I bet," James said sarcastically, "What's it about?"

"Muggle's take on Wizards," I said, "They have different books about Wizards and I want to see how many facts they actually get right."

"That sounds..." James trailed off.

"Boring?" Sirius offered.

"Exactly." James said, grinning.

I rolled my eyes, "There was this one book I read and they hung people who said they were Wizards."

"Why would they hang them?" Sirius asked.

"Because they thought that the 'Wizards' were the reason for all the deaths in the town." I explained.

"Was it?" Sirius asked, eyes wide.

"Why don't you read the book and find out?" I said, "I'll bring it to Hogwarts and you can read it there."

Sirius gagged, "I'm not going to read it!"

Remus rolled his eyes, "Bring it anway. I want to read it."

I nodded, smiling, "I will."

* * *

"Thank you for dinner!" My Mom said, hugging Mrs. Potter. It's amazing how close people can get in one day.

Mrs. Potter hugged me as soon as she let go of my Mom. "It was so nice to meet you, dearie!" She said, hugging me close, "I hope you come visit again soon."

"I will, Shirley," I smiled, pulling away. "Thank you for dinner."

"It was no problem, kid," Mr. Potter said, hugging me.

I high-fived him, "We're still the most brilliant team ever!"

He laughed. "Yes, we are."

I hugged Remus, "See you in two weeks, Remmy," I said.

"Two weeks," He agreed, pulling back.

"See ya, Sirius," I said. He grabbed me and hugged me, twirling me in a circle.

"Bye, Lilykins!"

"Bye, James," I said.

He hugged me breifly. Suprisingly enough, I didn't hate him as much as I did at the beginning of the day. He was okay now. Really.

He kissed my cheek as I pulled back. _Oh, Merlin_, I mentally sighed, _Dad was going to go mental._

And he did, too. He glared at James and grabbed my arm, pushing me out of the house.

"Time to go," He pretty much growled, and James looked pretty scarred. Serves him right! Kissing my cheek!

"Thank you for dinner," My Mom called behind her as I was rushed from the house.

* * *

A/N: Hm, it's pretty long.

Tell me what you think!

Thanks,  
GoodeSpyYoung96


	22. Giving Up Part One

Giving up.

Easier said then done, I'll tell you that right now.

_Never _giving up was easier, simpler. But _giving up_?

I don't even know if I _know how_.

But I _have_ to, because Lily will_ never _love me.

How could she, anyway? After all I've done to her. I've practically_ ruined _her life at Hogwarts.

I _ended_ her_ friendship _with her best friend - who I hate.

I made sure she_ never _went on dates with anyone but me - so far she was_ dateless_.

So, I was _giving up_.

Sirius has been trying to _convince_ me to for years, said Lily would _never_ come around, and he was_ right_. She never _did_, and never _would_.

Remus has been_ supporting _me, though, telling me the right things to _say_ and_ do _around her. I _ignored_ all his advice.

Now I see I should have_ listened_. They're _best friends _now, and I'm still her _enemy_.

I should have_ listened_ to Remus.

Peter was _there_, too, but he didn't have much _advice_. Just went along with what Remus and Sirius were saying. He had _no side_.

I don't think he _cared_ either way, really.

And Lily, she _tried_ to tell me years ago that she would _never_ love me.

We just weren't _meant to be._

But that didn't make giving up any _easier_. For _weeks_ every time I passed her in the hallways I would _start_ to say something, and then _shut_ my mouth, _turning_ away from her.

I couldn't make myself _forget_ about her, but I could _avoid_ her. Most of the time.

It was _harder_ because we were in the same House.

She would be in the Common Room, looking _effortlessly beautiful_, and I would start to _say something_, start to _walk towards _her, but I _would always _stop myself.

I knew she _didn't want _me to.

She didn't want me to _talk_ to her.

She didn't want me to _touch _her.

Or _hold_ her close.

She didn't want me to _love_ her.

So I was _giving up._

I was_ done_.

* * *

A/N: So, this is _Violetta737_'s dare.

I'm not sure if it's my favorite, but it gets the point across. And I kind of like it.

I enjoy writing things like this. It's alot of fun. :)

Anyway, review?

And don't forget to dare me!

Love,  
GoodeSpyYoung96


	23. Giving Up Part Two

**Giving Up Part Two**

At first I didn't notice.

I know I should have - I mean, he talks to me every day - but I didn't.

I just didn't.

All my friends did, though.

They all asked where James was? Why he wasn't talking to me.

I told them he probably was just planning something big, or he had found someone new to follow around.

But that wasn't the case. He wasn't doing much of anything anymore.

He went to class. He did his homework - and turned it in on time! - and he slept.

I never even saw him in the Great Hall anymore. He never came to meals.

He didn't even play much Quidditch anymore. He played at practice, but he didn't play like he used to.

He didn't pay attention, anymore. Almost got kicked off the team.

And he busied himself with his studies, always working towards his school.

That wasn't James.

I never realized how much I relied on James before.

He was the one thing in my life that was consistant.

He was the one person who was always there.

Sometimes I would see him start to walk towards me, or start to say something, and I would get a jolt inside, but he always turned away. He never said anything to me anymore.

It was like he forgot about me.

His friends were worried about him, too.

They talked to me about him. All the time.

Sirius wanted to know if I had said anything to upset him.

I told him I didn't think I did.

Remus wanted to know if he's talked to me at all, he seemed to have an idea with what was going on.

And Peter just sat there, glaring at me like I'd committed some crime.

Why didn't they know what was going on?

Wasn't James their best friend?

I didn't know what to do without James.

He missed the fire behind his eyes.

I missed the way I was the only person who could distract him from his Quidditch.

I missed the way he was so alive before.

Now it was like he was dead.

And I had to do something about it.

* * *

A/N: This is Part Two of Giving Up.

Another part of _Violetta737'_s dare.

There will actually be a Part Three.

I felt like the mini story needed an ending.

Next is _moo-girl'_s dare. And one I just randomly thought of! So watch for them!

Anyway, Review?

And dare me!

Love,  
GoodeSpyYoung96


	24. Giving Up Part Three

**Giving Up Part Three**

"Alright, Evans," Sirius interrupted my studying. Remus was with him. "What did you do to him?"

"What did I do to who?" I asked, confused.

"James," Remus said.

They sounded angry. And Remus hardly ever got angry.

"I haven't said or done anything to James since the tuesday before last," I said, putting down my quill. It was Thursday. "He doesn't talk to me anymore." And I miss him, I added in my head.

And I did. I don't know why - because Merlin knows I don't fancy him - but I miss him. I missed his talking to me everyday. I wanted the old James - my James - back. No matter how annoying he was. It was more annoying to be without him.

Sirius sighed and sat in the chair next to me, putting his head in his hands, "I don't know what to do. He's not James anymore."

Remus put his hand on his shoulder and sat next to him, sighing. I never realized how close they were before. They're like brothers.

"I've noticed, too," I said, frowning.

"What are we going to do, Remmy?" Sirius said, putting his head on the table.

I had never seen Sirius so upset. He really missed his best friend.

"I don't know, Siri," Remus sighed.

At the same time, Remus' eyes lit up, and Sirius sat up straight. They both looked at me.

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You need to talk to him." Sirius said. "You're the only one who can make him feel better, Lily."

"Me?" I asked skeptically.

"Yes, you!" Remus said, "You need to talk to him, now! He's at the Quidditch Pitch. Now go!"

They pushed me out the Portrait Hole.

"No, I'm not talking to him!" I said, trying to push my way back in.

"You have to, Lily!" Sirius said. "Please?" He pleaded, looking desprate.

"You know we wouldn't ask you unless we didn't have another option," Remus added.

I sighed, "Fine. I'll try."

"Thank you," Remus said thankfully.

I don't know why they wanted me to talk to him. What did I know about James? I barely knew him.

Well, actually, I suppose that's not true. I knew alot about him. But not like...personal stuff.

I reached the Quidditch Pitch and saw him sitting in the stands at the top, looking over the grounds, face expressionless.

I sat next to him, not saying anything.

He looked at me breifly, then looked away, back over the grounds.

No one said anything.

After a while I couldn't take the silence anymore, it was so unlike James. He never liked silence.

"You know Sirius and Remus are worried about you," I said, not knowing what else to say.

He looked at me in suprise.

"I am, too," I sighed, "What happened to you, James?" I asked.

"I gave up." He said simply.

"You gave up what?" I asked, confused. "And why would giving up do this to you? Everyone gives up sometimes. Sometimes your dreams...well, you just can't get them. And then sometimes you can."

"This wasn't a dream," He sighed, closing his eyes. "I gave up on a person."

And then it hit me.

He gave up on me. And it was killing him.

And it was killing me, too.

"James, look at me," He opened his eyes, "You need to stop moping. I don't like it. Where's the fire you used to have?" I asked, "Eh? Where'd your fire go?"

"You were my fire," He said, looking into my eyes.

If I wasn't so stubborn, I would have melted into a puddle right there and then.

And then I knew.

"Don't give up on me, James," I whispered, leaning over and kissing him softly.

James was right. We were good for eachother. I couldn't live happily without him.

When he wasn't happy, I wasn't happy.

When he was hurt, I was hurt.

When he died, I died.

Because without him, I wasn't whole.

I was only me when he was there.

And that's the way it's supposed to be.

* * *

A/N: So I kinda like it, kinda don't.

It's iffy.

Next is a random one I wrote, then _moo-girl'_s dare, and then something _weasleytwins12 _gave me an idea for.

Watch for them! :) Should be up soon!

Anyway, review and tell me what you think!

Or dare me! :)

Love,  
GoodeSpyYoung96


	25. Hey, Princess

I was getting even.

Now, this might not have been a smart thing to do, seeing as I was getting even with the Marauders - well, really just James and Sirius - but I didn't care. They pranked me for the last time. I was done dealing with it.

So I was going to prank them. Give them a taste of their own medicine, if you will. Either way, they were going to pay.

So, naturally, I went to the one person I knew would help me.

"Alice," I sat on her bed, "I need you to help me prank someone. Well, two someones."

"Who are they?" She asked, looking up from her magazine.

"James and Sirius." I said, smiling.

"No," She said immediatly, "I don't want to be on the receiving side of one of their pranks. She shook her head. "No way."

"Will you just help me think of a plan?" I pouted. "I'll tell them it was all my doing!"

"Fine," She said, tossing her magazine aside. "What's a good prank that they've never done before?"

"I dont know," I shrugged, "If I had known I wouldn't of asked you."

She hit my arm, "Let me think."

I stared at her as she thought.

Suddenly she snapped her fingers, "I got it!

"What is it?" I asked excitedly.

She told me her whole plan.

I laughed, "Alice, you are a genius," I hugged her.

"I know," She grinned.

- The Next Day -

I was sitting in the Great Hall. Waiting for the boys to come for breakfast. Hopefully they don't come late, otherwise I'll be late for class.

Five Minutes until the bell.

Four minutes.

Three minutes.

Two minutes.

One.

I bit my lip and was thinking about leaving when they entered.

The Hall was still pretty full, I could still do it.

I waved my wand under the table at them, saying the words I practiced over and over again in my head.

Suddenly - and much to my amusement, and the rest of the Halls - James and Sirius' clothes transformed into long ball gowns. Their sneakers turned into heels, and their hair grew as long as their waists and turned blonde.

They looked like girls!

And the didn't look happy about that fact.

I laughed out loud, so did the rest of the hall.

They started waving their wands at eachother, trying to get the spells off. Luckily, my spell lock was stronger then there spells, so it all stayed.

I got up and walked towards the doors.

"Hey, Princess," I grinned at James, waving my wand and making a tiara appear, I put it on his head.

He glared at me. "You," He growled. "Undo this!"

I gave him an innocent smile, "Why would I do this to you?"

"You are evil!" Sirius said, trying to take the heels off.

"They won't come off," I told him, smiling sweetly.

"Until?" He asked, glaring at me.

"Until..."I trailed off, walking out of the Hall, "I _feel_ like taking them off," I yelled behind me, winking at them.

Oh, I _so_ was going to pay for this later, but, right now, I didn't really care.

It was so worth it.

* * *

A/N: This one was inspired by _Hey Princess, _by _Allstar Weekend. _

It really has nothing to do with the song except for the 'Hey, Princess', I'm not even sure how I got the idea, haha, but whatever!

Next is _moo-girl's _dare! Then _weasleytwins12!_

Anyway, review?

And dare me!

Love,  
GoodeSpyYoung96


	26. What?

"YOU PRAT! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE FOR ONE SECOND?" Lily screamed at James, green eyes glaring.

Remus's - who was walking _between _them - head throbbed.

"Because I love you!" James exclaimed, "Obviously!"

"I don't care, Potter," Lily spat. Well, at least she stopped screaming. "And you don't love me, so stop saying you do."

"I LOVE YOU, LILY EVANS!" James screamed.

"Oh, shut up!" Remus screamed, glaring at both of them.

"Moony..." James said quietly, but a glare from Remus made him shut his mouth.

Lily just gaped at him, Remus never got mad.

"Remus.." She tried after a moment, "You know -"

"All I know is that you two need to learn to get along or my head is going to explode!" Remus said, glaring at her.

Then he got an idea.

"Remus! What are you-" Was all that was heard of Lily Evans as Remus pushed her in a closet, taking her wand. He took James's wand and pushed him in after. Then put a lock on the door with his wand.

"Remus, open this door now!" Lily screamed.

"No," Remus said, "I'm not opening the door until you two learn to get along!"

"I'm never going to get along with him!" Lily shreiked. "Open this door right now, Remus John Lupin, or I'm going to tell the whole school about that time in Third Year when you -"

But no one ever heard exactly what Remus did in Third Year, - except James - because Remus cast the _muffliato _charm on the door, making Lily's voice stop abruptly.

"Ha!" Remus said triumphantly, then he walked to the Great Hall for dinner.

After all, he wasn't going to wait on an empty stomatch.

**- An Hour Later - **

Remus walked down the hallway slowly, peeking carefully at the door to make sure Lily hadn't blown it up in her rage - she hadn't - or pushed James into it, or something equally as crazy.

He was pleased to find that she hadn't, and when he took the charms off, all was quiet.

Surpised, he opened the door, only to see James and Lily kissing.

He gaped at them, "What in Merlin's name are you doing?"

They jumped apart quickly.

"I swear she kissed me!" James said immediatly, but he looked happier then Remus had ever seen him in his life.

"I did not!" She hit him, but she was blushing.

Remus stared at them, mouth gaping. "But - you two - yelling - trying to killl eachother!"

"Not anymore!" James said happily, "Found out she actually fancy's me. She just didn't want to tell me. Isn't this great?"

"Yeah," Remus said quickly, shaking his head in shock, "This is, er, great, Prongs!"

"I'm going to go tell everyone else," James said, grabbing Lily's hand and walking down the corridor. "After we tell Sirius. He has to know first."

Lily laughed, "And Alice. Marlene, too."

James looked down at her and smiled, " 'Course."

* * *

A/N: Man, I update alot, haha. Like everyday twice!

So this is _moo-girl's _dare! Next is _weasleytwins12! _And then I got another one from _WobblyJelly._

Anyway, watch for those, and Review!

And dare me! :)

Love,  
GoodeSpyYoung96


	27. Snape VS James

"Lily, please forgive me!" Snape pleaded, grabbing her arm.

"I forgive you, okay? But I can't be your friend again." Lily said, "Not anymore."

"Please, Lily?" He said.

"No, Sev," Lily said, pulling her arm out of his grasp and walking away.

"Lily, no!" Snape said, running and grabbing her arm again.

"Leave her alone, Snape," A voice said behind them. They turned to see James Potter standing there, watching them.

"Get out of here, Potter," Snape spat, "This doesn't concern you."

"Actually, it does," James said, walking towards them, "See, Lily is in my house, so she is my concern."

Snape glared at him, "I said leave, Potter."

"Not without Lily," James said, moving to stand inbetween them.

"James, you don't have to -" Lily tried to say.

"Lily doesn't want your help," Snape sneered.

"And, obviously, she doesn't want your company." James countered. "So leave."

"Who are you to say what she wants?" Snape demanded.

"Let's ask Lily, shall we?"

"Fine." Snape said.

They both looked at Lily.

"Sev...just go," She said, turning away.

Snape stared at her for a moment, "Okay," He said, turning and walking away, shoulders slumped.

James waited until Snape was out of sight to talk.

"Hey, Lils, you okay?" He asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She shrugged out from under his arm, "Fine," She said, turning around and smiling at him.

He looked at her for a second, then gave a simple "Okay."

"We should get back to the Common Room," Lily said, "It's getting late."

James nodded and offered his arm, and was suprised when she actually took it.

* * *

A/N: So Lily doesn't exactly fall right there, but she starts to - notice the "she actually took it." 'It', meaning his arm. See? The love is starting! :D haha.

This is _weasleytwins12 _and next is _WobblyJelly' _dare_._

Anyway, watch for it, and Review!

And dare me! :)

Love,  
GoodeSpyYoung96


	28. Charm's Work, Right?

"Are you sure I'm doing this right?" Remus asked for the millionth time.

"Yes, Remmy," Lily laughed, "You just have to be confident!"

They were in the Library, doing Charms work. Or, really, Lily was helping Remus with his charms work. Normally he was good in school, but he just couldn't get this charm down. He was trying to learn the Fidelius charm - which was very advanced for Sixth years, but he really wanted to learn it.

They were practicing on one of Lily's Muggle books - Pride and Prejudice - because she didn't particularly care for it all that much, so if anything happened to it it wouldn't matter.

"Confident," He scoffed, "Right."

"I'm serious!" She insisted, "Confidence is everything when you're doing Charms. You have to see it happening as you're saying the words. You have to _know_ that it's going to happen, not just _hope_ it does."

"I have to see it happening and know it's going to," Remus echoed unsurely, giving her a weird look.

"Yeah!" Lily grinned, "Now try!"

"Okay," He said unsurely, muttering the words under his breath.

There was a bang, and Remus - who was closer to the book - flew backwords, knocking Lily over and landing on her. His head smacked into her mouth and jaw, making her lips swell.

"Ow!" Lily said, holding her lip.

"I'm so sorry, Lily!" Remus said, standing up and pulling her up with him.

She tripped and fell into him. He caught her, wrapping his arms around her tightly so she wouldn't fall again.

"What the bloody hell are you two doing?" Sirius asked, mouth gaping.

James, who was next to him, went, "I think they're snogging!"

"What?" Lily and Remus exclaimed together. Then they looked at eachother, then quickly jumped apart.

It did look like they were snogging; Remus had his arms around her waist, and she had her arms around his neck. They're hair was a mess and Lily's lips were swollen. The only thing that was missing was:

"Bloody hell, Remus, what's that on your neck?" Sirius said, coming closer to get a better look.

"What?" Remus said, feeling his neck for something.

"It's all red and..._oh my bloody Merlin_," James said. "You two were snogging!"

"No we weren't!" Lily insisted. "We really weren't!"

"Yes you were," Sirius said, "Remus even has a love bite to prove it!"

"Damn, Evans, you bite hard," James said, inspecting the red spot closer.

"She didn't give me a love bite!" Remus said, "She was helping me practice my Charms!"

"Well, you must have some serious charm, then, Moony," Sirius said, "She was all over you."

"That's not what I meant!" Remus said. "I meant Charms _work! _Like Charms homework!"

"That's not what it looks like, Mate," James said.

"It looks like you were snogging Prong's girl!" Sirius finished.

"I'm not his girl, and we weren't snogging!" Lily said.

"You are my girl, and you were snogging!" James countered.

"I am most definatly not your girl, and we were most definatly not snogging!"

"You are most definatly my girl, and we are most definatly snogging!"

"We are not snogging!" Lily said, catching onto his game instantly.

"So you can snog my best Mate, but you can't snog me?"

"I wasn't snogging Remus!" Lily said.

"Yes, you were!" James said.

"How would you know? You weren't even here!" Lily screamed.

"I came in at the end of it!" James screamed back. "I saw it with my own two eyes!"

Lily scoffed, "You don't know what you saw."

"I know it was snogging!" James said.

Lily huffed, "You're wrong, and I'm leaving."

And she picked up her books and stormed out of the Library without a glance back.

"Merlin, I love her," James sighed, watching her leave.

Sirius - who had been laughing throughout the whole fight - clapped James on the back, laughing to hard to say anything.

"You know we weren't really snogging, right?" Remus asked, looking at them unsurely. "I would never do that to you, James."

James and Sirius exchanged a look.

"For once I don't want to know what really happened," Sirius said.

James nodded, "And I'm tired of arguing, let's go down to the Kitchens. I could use some food right about now."

"Dinner is in an hour," Remus told them.

"This is our pre-dinner!" Sirius exclaimed, walking out of the Library with James, "You comin', Moony?"

Remus grinned, running out of the Library after them.

* * *

A/N: So I thought this one was pretty good, what about you?

This is _WobblyJelly' _dare_. _Next is one from _cevaciver! _And then one from _sherbetgirl!_

Anyway, Review!

And dare me! :)

Love,  
GoodeSpyYoung96


	29. Oh, That Muggle Gum

Lily Evans sat in the Gryffindor Common Room, writing an essay for her Ancient Runes class and chewing on a piece of gum.

She hummed as she popped a bubble, smiling.

The Portrait Hole swung open then, revealing James Potter.

He grinned when he saw Lily was alone and walked up to her.

"Hey, Lilykins," He said, sitting next to her, "Whatcha doin'?"

"Essay for Colton," She responded, popping another bubble with her gum.

"Ooh, you have gum! Can I have some?" James said, reaching over her essay and grabbing at the pack of gum.

She hit his hand away, "No, you can not."

"Why not?" James asked, looking crestfallen.

"Because it's mine, and I don't want to share," She said. When the real reason was she couldn't ever concentrate on her homework if she wasn't chewing gum. It was a strange habit she had gotten into when she was little.

"Come on, if you give me some I'll let you kiss Peter!" James offered, indicating the sleeping Peter on the couch.

He woke with a start at his name. "What's going on?"

They ignored him.

"Why would I want to kiss Peter?" Lily asked, then remembered Peter was there and added, "No offense, Peter."

Peter shrugged, "None taken." He yawned, "I'm going to bed. Night."

"Night, Wormy," James said, waving at him, then he grabbed Lily's gum while she was distracted.

He took a piece and threw it in his mouth, "That's some good gum," James grinned, chewing on his gum happily.

Lily stared at him in rage, taking the gum back and hitting him on the head, "That's mine! And now I only have two pieces left!"

"I'll buy you some more," James shrugged. She grabbed the pack from him and shoved it in her pocket angrily.

"It's Muggle gum, you idiot" She seethed, "My parents sent it to me. So you can't buy more."

"You had your parents send you gum?" He laughed, "That's ridiculus!"

"It is not!" She snapped.

"Yes, it is," James said, laughing.

She hit him, hard, "You're one to talk! You have your Mum send you sweets all the time!"

"Yeah, homemade ones!" James said, "Not things you buy in the store!"

"I'm sorry my Mum doesn't have time to make me homemade gum," Lily said sarcastically. She knew she was taking this way out of perportion, but she was mad.

"Why are you getting so mad about this?" James said, throwing his arms in the air in frustration, "It's just a piece of gum!"

"It is not just a piece of gum!" Lily shreiked. She was going to wake up the whole of Gryffindor Tower if she kept this up. "It's the gum my parents gave to me!"

"So have them send you more!" James screamed, standing and pacing the room. He didn't want to flip out at her.

Lily screamed in frustration, "They can't, okay?"

"What, did they run out of this kind of gum, or something?" James asked, "Or did they just agree with me that it was ridiculous for you to be so addicted to this gum?"

Lily got up and crossed the room, slapping him across the face. "No. They can't because MY PARENTS ARE DEAD!" Lily shreiked, tears streaming down her face.

She turned and ran up to her dorm, slamming the door behind her.

"Man, I deserved that slap," James said, holding his cheek.

* * *

A/N: Yes, you did, James. Yes, you did. :) Ahahaha, this one makes me laugh. Well, most of it, anyway.

So this is _cevaciver _dare. Next is one from _sherbetgirl!_

Anyway, Review!

And dare me! :)

Love,  
GoodeSpyYoung96


	30. I Need To Talk To You

A/N: The ending is a little different because I thought this would be even funnier. Hope ya don't mind!

And I don't own ANYTHING!

* * *

"I need to get up there," James Potter muttered to himself, staring up at the Seventh Years girl Dormitory. "Obviously I can't walk," He continued under his breath, then spotting a girl in the corner of the room, got an idea.

"Hey," He said, walking up to her. "Could you give me a piggy-back ride up to the Girls Dormitory, so I can go see Lily Evans?"

The girl gaped at him, "I don't even know you."

"I'll be your friend if you do this!" James pleaded, "I just really need to talk to Lily and she won't come down!"

She looked and him, then shrugged, standing up.

"Yes! Thank you!" James said, walking towards the stairs. "Ooh," He said when he looked at the girl next to him. She was as tall as his stomatch, and looked to be about 100 pounds. Maybe. "You know what? Never mind." He patted her on the head.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "What?"

"You're a little shorter then I thought you were," He explained, looking sheepish.

"Whatever," She said, grabbing her bag and walking up the stairs James was trying to get up.

He scowled, watching her walk up the stairs, "Just rub it in my face, why don't c'hya?"

James flopped onto the couch, trying to figure out a way to get up those stairs. _If only I had someone to levitate me, _James thought in his head.

The portrait hole opened and Peter walked in.

"Wormy!" James exclaimed, jumping up, "Wanna do me a favor?"

Peter turned to walk out the portrait he had just entered from.

"No!" James said, going up and grabbing his arm, "I just need you to levitate me," He explained.

Peter sighed, "James, I-"

"Thanks, Pete!" James grinned, standing next to the staircase. "Just put me up in Lily's dormitory."

"Alright," Peter said, pulling out his wand.

He waved it and James flew up into the air. Peter tried to steer him up the stairs - needless to say, James flew into the wall alot - but halfway through the portrait hole flew open and knocked Peter in the back of the head, making him fall over and drop James, who tumbled down the stairs - which had just turned into a slide - landing in a heap on the floor.

"What are you two doing?" Remus asked, walking the rest of the way through the portrait hole. "Oh, sorry, Pete!" He helped Peter up.

"Sorry, Pete?" James said, standing up while rubbing his shoulder. "I just fell down the stairs, or slide, rather."

"Sorry," Remus apoligized. "Why are you trying to get up there anyway?"

"I need to talk to Lily and she wont come down." James explained.

"Well this outta be interesting," Remus smirked, sitting in one of the armchairs to watch.

"What are you doing?" James asked, glaring at Remus.

"I'm going to enjoy the show!" Remus said, smiling angelically at him.

James scowled, "And you're not going to help me?"

"Nope!" Remus said, popping the 'p'.

"At least I have Peter!" James said, turning in time to see the Portrait Hole slam. "Or not."

Remus laughed.

James went back to the stairs, and stared at them, as though that would make them not turn into a slide the second he stepped on them.

_I'll just have to run really fast_, he decided,_ then they wont be able to turn fast enough_.

He walked back to the Portrait Hole and ran at the stairs, taking a leap and running as fast as he could up the stairs. The stairs started to change after he got to the fifth step, and he fell, holding onto the doorknob of one of the rooms, but his hand slipped and he toppled down the stairs, landing on his butt at the bottom.

"Ow!" He said, but it could barely be heard over Remus's loud laughter.

James glared at him, "I hate you."

Remus ignored his - or didn't hear him - and said, "That was bloody hilarious!"

"Shove off!" James said, standing and staring at the stairs again.

_So running really fast didn't work, _He thought, _and piggy-backing is out of the question. And levitating just hurts. _

He got an idea then, and pulling out his wand, transfigured a pillow into a long rope and levitated it up to Lily's dormitory, making it tie a knot on the handle. Then he grabbed it and tied it around his waist.

"What are you doing?" Remus asked, humor evident in his voice.

"I'm going to climb it like a wall," James answered shortly. "This is going to work."

Remus chuckled, "Good luck. Tell Lily I say hi!"

"Shove off," James said, giving his friend one last glare before taking a step on the stairs and making it turn into a slide, then walking up it while pulling on the rope.

"HA!" He screamed down to Remus, "It's working!"

Remus laughed, "Yes, it did, James."

James got half-way up the stairs when the Portrait Hole opened.

"What is he doing now?" A voice asked Remus. James couldn't see who it was, but it sounded like a girl.

"He's trying to get up those stairs so he can talk to you," Remus replied before falling into hysterics.

_Why that little..., _James scowled.

"What did you want to talk to me about, James?" Lily asked, appearing at the bottom of the stairs.

"What are you doing down there?" James asked, forgetting about the rope and letting go of it, causing him to fall down the slide, again.

"I was in the Library," Lily laughed. "Helping Sirius with his Potions."

"But Sirius said you were up there!" James exclaimed, glaring at his best mate who had appeared in the room. "And you knew, didn't you?" He glared accusingly at Remus, who just laughed. "Some mates I've got."

Sirius barked out a laugh, and him and Remus almost fell over laughing.

Lily smiled, trying to hold back her laughter. "Erm...what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh, yeah, my Parents say hi!" James said, standing up and dusting off his clothes.

"You just tied a rope around my door and heaved yourself up the stairs to tell me that your parents say hi?" Lily asked, no longer able to hold in her laughter.

Sirius and Remus's laughter got louder.

James blushed, "Yes."

"You're ridiculous," Lily smiled.

"But you love me for it!"

"Yes, I do."

* * *

A/N: So it ended sort of different then you probably thought it was going to, but I hope it was okay! I can always change it if you want it to be the way you want it in the dare! :)

So this is _sherbetgirl'_s dare! Next is _Weasleytwins12_, then _moo-girls_, and then one from _Gracigrl66_!

I'm going to try to put them ALL up before Christmas! :) And a few that I'm thinking of (after the dares, of course.)

Anyway, Review!

And dare me! :)

Love,  
GoodeSpyYoung96


	31. Bake Sale

"There will be an upcoming fundraiser for St. Mungo's Hospital," Professor Dumbledore said on day at dinner. "It will be hosted in Hogsmeade Village and all Seventh Years are put in charge of the bake sale, while the Sixth Years will be in charge of the games and activites. Anyone below these levels will not be helping, but you are more then welcome to come and participate!"

Lily grinned, looking over at her best friend, Alice. "I love bake sales."

"I've never done one before," Alice said, "Should be interesting."

"Especially since I'm going to be there!" Sirius said, squeezing inbetween them. "I'm going to be working right next to you the whole time," He winked at Alice.

"Stay away from my girl, Sirius," Frank said, squeezing inbetween Alice and Sirius.

"I was only joking!" Sirius insisted, then winked at Lily.

"Don't wink at my girl either," James said, sitting inbetween Sirius and Lily.

"Ally!" Lily said in fake agony, "We've been torn apart!"

Alice pretended to cry, "Why did we let boys come inbetween us?"

Lily grinned, "We'll be reunited again! After dinner!"

"Yes!" Alice agreed, beaming at Lily before turning to talk to Frank.

"So how are you, love?" James asked, putting mashed potatos on his plate.

"I'm good, darling," Sirius answered, grinning while pouring himself some pumpkin juice.

James rolled his eyes, "Shove off, Padfoot. I was talking to Lily."

"Then you shouldn't have said love!" Sirius said with a whole lot of _duh_ in his voice.

Lily laughed as James rolled his eyes once again, "I'm fine. How are you, _James_?"

Sirius glared at her.

"Fine." James shrugged. "Are you excited for the bake sale?"

"Yes," Lily smiled, "I love bake sales."

"It should be fun," James agreed.

"Especially because I'm going to be there!" Sirius said.

"Shove off, Sirius."

* * *

**~The Bake Sale~**

"So how much does this cost?" Sirius asked Lily, pointing at the cake.

"It's all what people donate, Sirius," Lily explained with a sigh.

"Oh." He said, "So how much does this cost?" He pointed towards a cookie.

"Leave her alone, Sirius," Remus laughed, "You know what she means."

Sirius smirked, "Do I?"

Lily huffed, "Just give them to the people who donate, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am!" He saluted her, "But if they donate just a little, should I only give them say part of a cookie? Because they're cheap?"

"No, Sirius!" Lily snapped. "Just give them the food or I slam this pie into your face!"

Sirius gasped dramatically, "You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, wouldn't I?" Lily asked, picking up the pie in one hand.

"Don't you dare!" Sirius warned, "Or I'll shove this cookie down your shirt!"

Lily's eyes flashed, "That tears it!" And she tossed the pie at his face. It hit it in the middle and dribbled down his shirt.

"NOW IT'S WAR!" Sirius screamed, taking a tray of cookies and tossing them at Lily like snowballs.

Lily picked up a cake and shoved it into his hair. "HA!" She screamed in his face.

Put he picked up a pie and shoved it at her face at an angle that made it go up her nose.

She sneezed, "You got it in my nose!"

"HA!" Sirius yelled.

Remus - not wanting to miss out on the fun - took a tray of treacle tart and dumped it all over both of them.

They both turned to his slowly, then Sirius tackled him, sending them flying back onto the table of sweets. They broke the table and then wrestled in the food, trying to get the other more food covered. Lily took all the other sweets and chucked them at them, not missing them once!

"What are you lot doing?" James appeared suddenly next to Lily, watching Sirius and Remus roll around in food.

Lily smiled, smashing a pie into his face.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? I kind of like it!

So this is _Weasleytwins12_, next is _moo-girls_, and then one from _Gracigrl66_! And then I have one from_ DracoHermioneForever_!

I'm going to try to put them ALL up before Christmas! :) And a few that I'm thinking of (after the dares, of course.)

Anyway, Review!

And dare me! :)

Love,  
GoodeSpyYoung96


	32. You Broke It!

Lily walked into her dormitory late on night and saw James Potter sitting on her bed, looking at the stuff on her nightstand, he was twidiling his wand in his fingers.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Lily!" He said, standing up in suprise and accidentally waving his wand.

A light came out and smashed into one of her knickknacks - her _favorite _knickknack - making it shatter.

"What did you do?" She yelped, walking over and picking up the pieces. "This is my favorite knickknack! My parents gave it to me!"

"Oh, sorry, Lily! Let me fix it!" James offered.

"You can't fix it," She cried. "It's magical, made from the same stuff they make a wand of, you can't fix it!"

"Let me just try. I-"

"It's not fixable!" Lily screamed, "It's gone forever! Why did you have to come in here? What do you want?"

"I - I just wanted - I mean, I was going to - " James tried, but it didn't make any sense.

"Just get out!" Lily screamed, holding her broken knickknack, "You've taken and broken enough stuff my parents gave me already!"

"It wasn't on purpose!" James tried to explain, but Lily pushed him out of the room.

"I don't care! Just stay away from me and my stuff!" She said, slamming the door.

* * *

A/N: I don't really like this one. Mostly because I've already done something like this a few chapters ago (Oh, That Muggle Gum), and I didn't want to copy it. But it was a dare, so there you go!

So this is _moo-girls_,(BTW, I always do every dare you've given me! I don't know why you think I don't.) and then one from _Gracigrl66_! And then I have one from_ DracoHermioneForever_!

I'm going to try to put them ALL up before Christmas! :) And a few that I'm thinking of (after the dares, of course.)

Anyway, Review!

And dare me! :)

Love,  
GoodeSpyYoung96

Merry Christmas!


	33. Are They On A Date?

James Potter walked into the Three Broomsticks with his best mate, Sirius, behind him. They were both laughing and joking around. Until James caught sight of who was in the corner.

"What is it?" Sirius asked, looking around, as James stared at Lily Evans sitting next to _Severus Snape! _And they were holding hands!

"Lily's with Snape."

"No way!" Sirius said, "Where? Oh...there."

"I can't believe this!" James said, angrily, "Why would she like _him _but not me? He's horrible!"

"I told you that girl was twisted," Sirius sighed, "Let's go to the HogsHead instead, eh?" Sirius offered, "Then we won't have to watch them."

"Nah," James said, still glaring at Snape and Lily, "We told Remus and Peter we would meet them here. And it's been a while since we saw Rose."

"Alright, fine," Sirius said, "Just don't look."

But James couldn't look away from them. They were just sitting there, talking and laughing together! They were completely oblivious to the rest of the world.

"What's up with him?" Remus asked as soon as he sat down, Peter with him.

Sirius merely pointed to the corner.

"Is that...Snape and Lily? Together?" Remus asked in shock.

"Yup." James said angrilly. "She likes him, but she won't give me the time of day!"

"I told you sometimes wrong with her!" Sirius insisted half-heartedly, he knew James wasn't really listening.

"Maybe they're just here as friends?" Remus suggested meekly, but then took it back when Lily kissed Snape on the cheek.

"Ew," Sirius said, "Why would she kiss him?"

"Maybe he confuded her, or something," Remus suggested.

"No." James sighed. "I always knew she liked him."

"Sorry, Prongs," Remus clapped him on the back.

James nodded, "This sucks."

"Want me to hex him for you?" Sirius offered, trying to make him feel better.

"No, if Lily's happy with him, then...just leave it." James said.

Remus smiled, "Let's see how long you stick to that!"

James glared at the couple in the corner, "For his sake, let's hope its a long time."

* * *

A/N: I didn't really know what to do with this one, but it's most definatly different. Firstly: Its not even James/Lily! But I still kind of like it!

So this is _Gracigrl66_! And next I have two from_ DracoHermioneForever_! (haha, you dare me constantly, its alot of fun!), Then one from _sherbetgirl_ (honestly, I'm touched that you find it exciting to be in my A/N's!), and then one from _Ann23_.

I'm going to **try** to put them both up before Christmas! :) And a few that I'm thinking of (after the dares, of course.)

Anyway, Review!

And dare me! :)

Love,  
GoodeSpyYoung96

Merry Christmas!


	34. Guitar Lessons

James Potter walked in the Gryffindor Common Room a guitar in his hand.

"Hey, Remus, I got your guitar!" James called to his friend. His voice echoed in the otherwise empty Common Room.

Remus looked up and grinned, "Thanks, Mate!"

"No problem," James said, "Wanna see my guitar skillz?" He threw the guitar strap over his shoulder and strummed randomly.

"You're awful!" Remus said. "Here, thats a G," Remus put his hands in the right spot. "Now strum!"

James started strumming, and when it actually made a sound that wasn't that bad, started to strum harder and dance around the room.

The Portrait Hole opened and Lily walked in with Marlene McKinnon.

"I didn't know you played guitar." Lily said.

James blushed and stopped dancing, "Sure I do!"

"Can you teach me?" She asked excitedly.

"Erm...yeah! Maybe tomorrow, after Quidditch practice." James said, smiling. He should be able to learn a few chords by then.

"Why not now?" Lily asked. "Are you doing anything?"

"No...but...um." James tried to think of an excuse while Remus laughed, "Alright, I'll teach you upstairs."

"Okay!" Lily grinned, "See you later, Marlene!" She waved at her friend and followed James up the stairs.

"Hey, Frank," James grinned as his friend exited the same dormitory they were entering.

"What are you two doing?" Frank asked, looking at them and the guitar.

"James is going to teach me to play guitar!" Lily said excitedly. "I've always wanted to learn!"

Frank looked amused, "Good luck." Then he left, laughing.

"What was that all about?" Lily asked as she walked over and sat on James's bed, but he was saved from answering as Lily went, "Ohmygosh! You have a piggy bank?"

"It's Peter's," James said, taking the thing off his nightstand and tossing it onto Peter's bed.

"So I have a question before we start," Lily said. James raised an eyebrow at her and she continued, "Why do you hate Slytherins so much?"

"Where did that come from?" James asked.

Lily pointed to the poster next to one of the beds that said: SLYTHERINS SUCK! I HATE THEM!

"Oh." James said. "Well, I guess they're okay, sometimes, maybe."

"I think they're fine." Lily said, "Most of the time."

"Yeah, okay, anyway," James said.

"Right. Time to learn. Let me see." She took the guitar from James and threw the strap over her shoulder, sitting the guitar on her lap.

"This is a G," He said, putting her fingers on like Remus had showed him just minutes ago.

She strummed and it sounded like James's did downstairs.

"Merlin!" She exclaimed, "I did it!"

James smiled at her enthusiasm, "Yeah, you did."

"Now show me another one," She grinned.

"Erm...you should practice that one a little more. So you get used to it." James said, trying to make up a new note to show her.

Lily nodded and kept strumming, over and over again.

"Okay, I got it." She said.

"No, practice it more," James said, maybe if she practiced enough...

"James, come on, just show me another note!" Lily sighed. "I can't just know one!"

Just then Remus came in the room, "James, McGonagall wants to see you!"

"But he's teaching me!" Lily said. "Or, sort of!"

"I'll do it," Remus said, walking over, "I know how to play. James just has to leave."

"Okay," Lily agreed. "As long as I learn."

"Thanks, Moony," James said sincerely, and Remus nodded.

"Maybe when I learn enough we can play a song together!" Lily said to James as he started to walk away.

"Yeah, maybe," James grinned.

Note to self: Learn how to play guitar. Fast.

* * *

A/N: So how was that? Wrote it fast, but I think it's okay.

Next I have two from_ DracoHermioneForever_, Then one from _sherbetgirl_, and then one from _Ann23_.

I'm going to **try** to put them both up before Christmas! :) And a few that I'm thinking of (after the dares, of course.)

Anyway, Review!

And dare me! :)

Love,  
GoodeSpyYoung96

Merry Christmas!


	35. Clothes

"What are you doing, James?" Lily asked, walking across her Dorm room to see James waving his wand at her clothes.

"I dropped some gooie stuff in here, and it spilt all over your clothes," James explained, "And it won't come out!"

"But I'm meeting the girls in thirty minutes!" Lily shreiked.

"And yelling wont make the goo come out!" James said calmly.

"Well...what am I supposed to wear, then?" Lily asked, "I can't wear my PJ's," She fingered her cotton PJ's.

"You could borrow some of my clothes, but they would be really big for you," James offered. "Just for today."

"Okay, just for today." Lily grinned. "Go get me some! Because I'm not going into the Common Room in my PJ's."

James smiled, "Fine. But just because I messed up your other clothes."

**~A Few Minutes Later~**

"Hey, girls! Sorry I'm late!" Lily said, walking into the Three Broomsticks wearing James red Quidditch shirt and jeans.

"It's okay!" Alice grinned at her, "We waited to order."

"Thanks," Lily smiled, sitting in the chair they had saved.

"Are you wearing James's shirt?" Marlene asked.

"It has to be, it says James Potter - Keeper, on the back," Alice said, looking at the back of the shirt.

"Oh, my gosh!" Marlene said, "Did you sleep with him?"

"What?" Lily yelped, "No! He just spilled this goo over all my clothes! And I had to borrow some of his!"

"On all your clothes?" Alice asked, clearly not believing her story.

Lily nodded, "Yup! On every single one of them!"

"I'm sure," Marlene said sarcastically.

"He did!" Lily insisted.

"Do you think we were born yesterday, Lily?"

"Alice, I swear I-"

"Save it, Lily, we know you shagged Potter."

"No, I really didn't, Marlene! I'm still a virgin!"

Alice laughed, "Sure you are."

"I am!"

"Uh-huh," Marlene said.

"Oh, shove off, guys." Lily huffed, "You know I wouldn't shag James."

"Then why are you wearing his shirt?" Alice asked.

"Because he spilt goo all over my clothes!"

"Fine, Lily, we will believe you just this once!" Marlene said. "You're getting too worked up over this."

"I don't know," Alice said, "I still say she shagged him."

Lily groaned.

* * *

A/N: Hahahaha, she so shagged him! Man, I'm trying to write these as fast as I can! Hope their turning out okay! I have to write them before Church! Lol :)

This is one from_ DracoHermioneForever_, Then one from _sherbetgirl_, and then one from _Ann23_.

I'm going to **try** to put them both up before Christmas! :) And a few that I'm thinking of (after the dares, of course.)

Anyway, Review!

And dare me! :)

Love,  
GoodeSpyYoung96

Merry Christmas!


	36. Merry Christmas

Lily sat on the window seat in the Gryffindor Common Room, watching the snow fall on a cool Christmas Eve night.

"What are you thinking about?" James asked, coming up behind her.

She looked up and smiled at him, "When I was little my family and I used to go to this park around Christmas time, where they had lights set up. They had the lights shaped as stuff, like reindeer and Santa and gingerbread houses, they were my favorite" She sighed and looked out at the ground, "It was my favorite part of the holiday."

James smiled, sitting next her and wrapping his arms around her, "That sounds nice."

"It was," Lily smiled, "I miss it."

James kissed her cheek, standing up, "Sirius and I are going to the Kitchens, wanna come?"

Lily shook her head, "Have fun." She called after him. "And don't get caught! You're Head Boy, after all!"

"I wont get caught," James said, grinning at her.

**~Later That Night~**

"Lily! Wake up!" Someone said beside her, shaking her sleeping form awake.

"Wha? What's going on?" Lily said groggily, sitting up a little, "James? What are you doing here?"

"I have something to show you!" James said, "Now get up!"

"It's three o'clock in the morning, James!" Lily said, after looking at the clock, "The only thing I want to see are the inside of my eyelids!"

"Come on, Lily," James pleaded, "You can't miss this!"

"Fine," She grumbled up, standing up and putting her coat on - where ever they were going, she was sure it was going to be cold.

James took her hand, leading her towards the staircase. They both slid down it together.

Lily yawned, "Why do I have to see this now?" She asked.

"Shh!" He whispered, "And it won't be here forever! Besides, Paddy would kill me if I made him wait any longer."

"What are you and Sirius doing?" She asked warily as they walked out of the portrait hole.

"Just trust me," He said, leading her outside.

"I hope they don't lock us out," Lily said, too tired to protest.

"They won't...hopefully," James said, shrugging, "It's worth it either way."

"What is i-" Lily stopped abrubtly, looking at the scene before her.

There were lights everywhere! And in all different shapes! There were kids having snowball fights, and reindeer pulling Santa's sleigh, with a bag of toys in the back. And they were all magical, so they moved, making them even more beautiful.

Lily gasped.

"Is it as good as when you were a kid?" James asked, squeezing her hand gently.

Lily shook her head, hugging him, "It's better. Thank you."

James grinned, then called out, "She likes it, Pads!"

"She better!" Grumbled a voice from behind him. "Worked all bloody night on it." He came up and stood next to Lily.

"Thank you, Sirius," Lily said, hugging him.

Sirius smiled down at her, "And that made it all worth it." He hugged her again.

James smiled, "Wanna see the best one?"

Lily nodded, accepting his hand and offering her other one to Sirius.

"Nah, I'm going back inside," Sirius said, "I'll wait for you two inside the door, just incase they lock them."

Lily kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you, Sirius, really."

He grinned at her, "No problem, kid." Then he turned and walked away.

Lily took James outstretched hand and he pulled her towards the other side of the Castle.

"Close your eyes," He said, and she did.

He led her for a few minutes before they came to a stop.

"Okay, you can open them."

She gasped as she opened her eyes. Before her was the best Gingerbread house she had ever seen, it was absolutely perfect. She took a step closer to it, reaching out as if to touch it.

"Do you like it?" James asked, watching her intently.

She grinned and nodded. "It's perfect, thank you."

He pulled her closer and kissed her. "I'm glad you like it."

"Can we leave it here?" She asked, laying her head on his chest.

"For a while, yeah," James said.

"Good," She smiled, "I don't want it to go."

* * *

A/N: Well my dead-line is up! And I'm not going to update for the rest of the day, so I'm going to put this up now (Because it's Christmas-ie) And then my dares later.

Hope everyone has a Merry Christmas! :D

Anyway, Review!

And dare me! :)

Love,  
GoodeSpyYoung96


	37. You're Smarter

"I can't believe she locked us in a closet." Sirius grumbled, pushing against the closet door.

"Why did she?" Peter asked, scratching his head, "We didn't do anything to her."

"I don't know, mate," Sirius said, giving up on the door and falling onto the ground, "Lily's weird like that."

"She's not really that weird!" I insisted, sitting against the wall.

"Shut up, James," Sirius said. "You know she is."

"She is not!" I fought, crossing my arms across my chest as I fell to the floor.

Remus laughed, "She really is."

I glared at him, but he just grinned.

"So how long do you think she's going to keep us in here?" Peter asked.

"I don't know, Wormy," Sirius sighed, "But we have to think of something to do, because I'm getting bored."

"What can we even do?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow, "We're in a closet!"

"We could..." Sirius paused, then sighed, "I have no idea."

I laughed, "Where's your imagination, Paddy?"

He glared at me, "Well then, Prongs, you think of something if you're so brilliant and imaginative."

I grinned, "Sure thing, Padfoot." I thought about it for a minute. What could we do in a closet, anyway? "Let's plan our next prank."

Sirius sat up immediatly, "Yes!"

"No, I got a better idea." Remus said, sitting up and grinning, "Let's see how pranks we can pull on _eachother _in this closet."

"We're in a closet." Peter said, pointing out the obvious. "It's to small to do anything."

"So we'll make it bigger," Remus said, pulling out his wand and twirling it through his fingers.

"Wands!" Sirius screamed. "I forgot we were Wizards!" He pulled out his wand and kissed it, "We can get out of here, now!" He pointed his wand at the door, unlocking it.

"Oh, yeah," I said, standing up as Sirius swung the door open.

"Lily's not as smart as we thought," Sirius said, sauntering out. Just as he stepped completely out of the door, a rope tied around his ankle and threw him into the hair, hanging him upside down.

I heard someone laugh and looking over to see Lily.

"Am I still not as smart as you thought?" Lily asked, grinning at Sirius devilishly.

"No," Sirius grumbled, then continued, quiet enough so Lily couldn't hear. "You're smarter."

* * *

A/N: Definatly not my best, but I am rather fond of the ending. I'm not sure why...but, I am.

So this is sherbetgirl's dare! And there is two more of hers after that! (I'm doing all three!), then a dare by Ann23 (), and then there is one by DracoHermioneForever, and then GraciGrl66 gave me another one!

So expect those to come soon! :)

Anyway, Review!

And dare me! :)

Annd, anyone wanna Beta? I need someone to check my grammer and stuff. And help with ideas. :) PM me if you're interested!

Love,  
GoodeSpyYoung96

Hope you all had a great holiday season! :)


	38. Lily's Date

"What are you two _doing_ here?" A very angry Lily hissed, glaring at Remus and Sirius, who had just sat on either side of her. Across from Amos Diggory, her date.

"We just wanted to have a drink with our favorite gal!" Sirius grinned, throwing an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey, Rose!" Remus called, beckoning the waitress, "Can we have a couple of butterbeers, please?"

"Sure thing, Remus!" Rosmerta smiled, going behind the counter to get their drinks.

"No, that's not really necessary!" Lily tried to say, but Rosmerta was already gone.

"We're trying to enjoy our date," Amos said rudely. "So leave."

"Fine, then," Sirius said. "Come on, Lily," He grabbed Lily's arm and pulled her up.

Lily pulled her arm back and sat down, "I'm not leaving."

"Well we're not leaving without you," Remus sighed, sitting back down.

"Here are your drinks," Rosmerta said, appearing with four frothy butterbeers and placing them in front of the four teenagers.

"Thanks, Rose," Sirius winked, giving her money.

"Can I talk to you two for a minute?" Lily asked Remus and Sirius. They nodded. "We'll be right back, Amos."

Amos looked angry. Apparently his dates had never left him to talk to other blokes before.

_Oh well_, Lily thought, _he'll live_.

"What are you two doing here?" Lily hissed once they were far enough away from Amos.

"We don't like him, Lils," Sirius said, "You shouldn't date him."

"It is none of your buisness who I date." Lily said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes, it is!" Remus said, mimicking her.

"Excuse me? How do you figure that?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you're going to marry our best mate someday a-"

"I am not going to marry James!"

"How do you know I wasn't talking about Peter?" Sirius asked, grinning devilishly.

Lily huffed, "Don't even joke about that."

Remus grinned, "Either way, we're not leaving, Lily."

"I hate you both right now." Lily sighed, giving up trying to make them leave, "I hope you know that."

"We know," Sirius grinned, throwing an arm around her shoulder.

Lily sighed, walking over to Amos with the other two following her.

"Sorry, Amos," Lily sat across from him. "They won't leave."

Amos crossed his arms angrily, "And you're just going to have them sit with us?"

Sirius and Remus watched them, drinking their butterbeer.

"Well...yeah," Lily shrugged, "They won't leave."

"Lily, you're on a date. With me." Amos said, looking at her like she was stupid. "And you're letting those two... losers sit with us?"

"Hey!" Lily said, her green eyes flashing, "They aren't losers. They're my friends."

"Friends who come on dates with you?" Amos demanded. "What kind of friends do that?"

"Good friends," Lily said, standing up. "Because if they hadn't come I would have ended up staying here with you." She finished, angrily, taking her foamy butterbeer and pouring it over his head.

Amos gasped, jumping up and screaming at her, "What the HECK was that for?"

"For insulting my friends!" Lily seethed. "Come on, guys," she said, grabbing Sirius and Remus's hands and walking out of the pub.

"Now you know why we don't like him," Sirius said, grinning at her.

"Shut up," Lily said, pushing him onto the ground. "I still hate you both."

"You keep believing that, Lils," Remus grinned.

* * *

A/N: So this is _sherbetgirl_'s dare! And there is one more of hers after that! (I'm doing all three!), then a dare by_ Ann23 (), _and then there is one by _DracoHermioneForever_, and then _GraciGrl66_ gave me another one! Annd then one from_ WobblyJelly _(Thanks! Happy New Year to you, too!:)

So expect those to come soon!

Anyway, Review!

And dare me!

GUESS WHAT? ... I GOT A BETA! :D sherbetgirl is her name and amazing is her game. (Ahahaha, sorry, I couldn't resist.) But she really is amazing. Don't think I'm kidding.

Love,  
GoodeSpyYoung96

Hope you all had a great holiday season! And Happy New Year! :)


	39. I Hate Valentine's Day

"I hate Valentines Day," Lily said, sitting next to her best friend, Alice.

"I know, Lils," Alice laughed. "You tell me every year."

Lily blushed and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. I just can't help it. It's horrible."

"I don't see what's wrong with it," Alice said, "It's a whole day dedicated to love!"

Lily gagged, "Don't remind me."

"I'm right there with you, Lilykins," Sirius said, sitting on the bench next to her. "It's a horrible day." He scooped some eggs onto his plate. "Absolutely horrible."

"I was going to tell you to leave," Lily said, "But since you're agreeing with me you can stay!"

Sirius grinned, shoveling his food into his mouth. "Why, thank you! Want some pumpkin juice?" he asked, taking her glass from her.

"Sure..." she said unsurely.

"You two are awful," Alice said, snapping Lily's attention away from Sirius and her cup. "This day is all about love! Who doesn't like love?Everybody wants some love in their life, you know what I mean?" Alice was practically screaming now, "What do you lot have against love? It's LOVE! LOVE, FOR MERLIN'S SAKE! WH-"

"ALICE!" Lily screamed, making her shut up, "Take a chill pill, will ya?"

Sirius put Lily's glass back down in front of her plate, then shoveled the rest of his food into his mouth. "I'm going to Hogsmeade. See you two later."

"Okay," Lily said, waving at him as he left.

"I wish I had a date," Alice said, staring at Frank Longbottom, a boy in their year, dreamily.

"You should ask him," Lily said, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

Alice gaped at her, "Girls don't ask blokes on dates! That's the bloke's job!"

"I don't know," Lily said, "I think I might ask James today."

Alice choked on her pancakes.

"Al?" Lily said, thumping her on the back, "Are you okay? Here, have a drink."

Alice coughed, accepting Lily's pumpkin juice and downing the rest of it.

"Well... thanks," Lily said, looking into her now empty cup.

Alice shook her head. "Did you just say you were going to ask James? As in James Potter?"

"Yeah," Lily said, "I think I love him."

"But - you can't!" Alice said, "You hate him, remember? And, anyway, I wanted to ask him. I mean, he's sooo dreamy. With his hazel eyes and sexy laugh."

"And adorably mussed hair, and gorgeous body," Lily sighed, then glared at Alice. "I'm going to ask him first!" she announced, standing and running out of the Hall, Alice on her tail.

"NO!" Alice screamed, jumping on Lily and tackling her to the ground. "I'm asking him first!" She crawled over Lily and jumped up, sprinting towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

"I called him first!" Lily screamed after her friend, running after her. "What ever happened to the girl code?"

"That ended when you said no to him a MILLION times!" Alice screamed behind her, cackleing loudly as she reached the Portrait Hole.

Lily caught up with her just as she was giving the password - diffindio - and, grabbing her arm, pulled her away from the Fat Lady and tried to push her down the stairs.

"What in Merlin's name are you two doing?" Remus asked, confused, as he walked out of the Portrait Hole, James and Sirius behind him.

"Chick fight!" Sirius screamed, grinning. "Ooh, I don't know who to cheer for.." Sirius trailed off, watching the both of them.

"I called - oof - him - ow! - first!" Lily screamed, now wrestling with Alice on the floor.

"Ah, Lily's claimed the guy," Sirius said, "What happened to the girl code, Alice?" Sirius laughed evilly.

"You - ow! - don't deserve - gerrof me! - him!" Alice shrieked, shaking Lily and making the two of them tumble down the stairs.

"Fair point, Alice," Sirius scratched his head in thought. "I never thought this would happen."

"What is happening, Paddy?" James asked, watching Alice and Lily continue fighting at the bottom of the staircase.

"What kind of - ow! - best friend - oof - are you?" Lily screamed over Alice's obnoxious battle cries.

"Good question, Lily," Sirius said, "I'm still deciding who I want to win..."

"Dates before - oof - mates!" Alice screamed at the enraged redhead.

"Sirius!" Remus yelled, "What did you do?"

"That saying - ow - is meant to go - oof - the other way!" Lily yelled in the general direction of her shrieking best friend.

"Nothing, Moons!" Sirius said. "But Lily is so right. Alice turned that saying around!"

"Ladies!" McGonagall yelled, "Stop this right now!"

Lily stood up, hair messed up and clothes askew, "She's trying to steal my man, Professor!"

Sirius laughed loudly.

"Ms. Evans?" McGonagall exclaimed, shocked that her star pupil co uld be the one fighting. "What ever do you think you're doing?"

"Don't believe her, Professor!" Alice said, standing up and straightening her clothes, "She doesn't deserve him!"

"Ms. Prewitt?" McGonagall asked, beyond shocked now. "What is going on here?"

"Professor, she's trying to steal my man!" Lily screamed loudly at the same time that Alice shrieked;

"She's doesn't deserve him, Professor!"

"Who?" McGonagall asked, looking at her students in suprise.

"Potter!" They both screamed together, their adoring obvious even through the unadulterated rage.

If McGonagall was shocked before it was nothing to what she was now. She looked like she was about to faint.

James, however, looked overjoyed that Lily finally liked him. Enough to fight over him.

And Sirius, well, he started laughing. Really hard.

"I'm on Lily's side!" he yelled. "I finally decided!"

McGonagall glared at him, coming out of her shocked state, "Mr. Black, what have you DONE to my pupils?"

Sirius barked out a laugh, "Pupils," He echoed, laughing harder.

"Mr. Black!" McGonagall screamed. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" Sirius insisted, still laughing. "They were the ones who drank the bloody potion!"

"What potion?" McGonagall asked, "Do you mean to tell me that you gave these girls a LOVE potion?"

"A love potion!" James exclaimed, "Why have I never thought of that?"

"Because you're too honorable," Alice cooed, going over and hugging James. Lily growled and ripped her best friend off of James, pushing her to the floor.

Sirius laughed, "I should have done this years ago!"

"No, you should not have!" McGonagall snapped. "Mr. Lupin, please escort these ladies to Professor Slughorn, tell him to make an antidote for them." Remus took both of them by the arm and dragged the pair of protesting girls away from James. "Mr. Black and Mr. Potter, 30 points from Gryffindor and a weeks detention."

"A week?" Sirius squeaked.

"But I didn't do anyt-"

"No buts, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said, "Otherwise we shall make it two weeks."

James and Sirius both shut their mouths instantly.

"Alright, everyone!" McGonagall called to the group that had gathered to see the fight, "Back to your Common Rooms!" When none of the amassed group moved, she narrowed her eyes. "NOW!" The remaining students quickly scurried, leaving a smirking Sirius and muttering James to complain about Valentines Day.

* * *

A/N: Ahahaha, I love this one! It makes my laugh everytime I read it! But that's probably because I can see the whole thing in my head! XD

So this is _sherbetgirl_'s dare, then a dare by_ Ann23 (), _and then there is one by _DracoHermioneForever_, and then _GraciGrl66_ gave me another one! Annd then one from_ WobblyJelly, _then I have one from _Weaslytwins12 (), _and then two from _CountessCadhla_.(I know you put the 'OR', but I want to do both!)

So expect those to come soon!

Anyway, Review!

And dare me!

Special thanks to my Beta, _sherbetgirl_! And thank you to everyone who reviewed! I very much appreciate it! :)

Love,  
GoodeSpyYoung96

Hope you all had a great holiday season! And Happy New Year! :)


	40. Nightly Rounds

**A/N: This is my 40th chapter! Woot Whoop! That's awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you see below. **

* * *

"Come on, James!" I yelled into our shared Common Room. "We have rounds!"

"Why do we have to do these stupid rounds?" James grumbled, walking down the stairs that led to his seprate dorm.

"Because we're Heads," I snapped, I was very protective of my duties as Head Girl. "And it's o-"

"Our job to make sure the school is safe of all trouble makers," James said. "Yeah, yeah. But you do realize that the biggest trouble maker in the whole school is the Head Boy, right?"

"Yes," I hummed, "That's a problem. I suppose I'll just have to kill you," I shrugged, shaking my head. "I'll miss you, buddy."

"Please," James said, opening the Portrait Hole, "You would die without me. I'm your very reason for existing."

I laughed, "I'm sure."

"No, really!" he insisted. "It's true! You would be so bored without me!"

"More like relieved," I grumbled.

James glared at me, but I just smiled innocently.

He grinned, kissing my forehead.

I smiled. "I'll go this way and meet you around through the passage," I told him, once we had some to a fork in the corridor.

"Sure," James said, smiling easily. "Try not to miss me to much."

"Don't worry," I said, blowing a kiss sarcastically. "I won't."

James chuckled, walking down the otherwise deserted hallway.

I walked down the other way, feeling suddenly scared without James beside me, protecting me.

"Hey, Mudblood," I heard someone say behind me, and turned to see Severus standing there, watching me with his arms folded across his chest.

"You're out after hours," I said. "10 points from Slytherin. Now go back to your Common Room before I give you a detention."

"Where's your boyfriend?" Severus said, walking towards me, sneering. "Couldn't stand to be near his little mudblood anymore?"

"Shut up, Snape," I snapped. "Just because you're jealous of Jam-"

"You think I'm jealous of him?" Snape asked incredulously, laughing like a mad-man. "He's going to spend the rest of his life with you!"

I pointed my wand at him, ready to fire a spell, but someone beat me to it, knocking Snape off his feet,

"Lily!" James said, running over to me and wrapping his arms around me. "Are you okay?"

I nodded, holding him close, breathing him in.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" James asked, concerned.

"No, I'm fine," I said. I looked at Snape, who was knocked out on the floor. "We shouldn't leave him there."

James looked down at him in disgust. "Why not?"

"Because, James-"

"Why not, Lily? Someone will find him in the morning," James shrugged. "What could we even do with him?"

I stared at James for a minute. "I suppose you're right."

James grinned. "Never thought I'd ever hear you say that."

I smiled a little. "Can we just go back to our Common Room? We can skip rounds, just this once."

"Lily Evans is going to break the rules?" James asked, shocked.

"Are you trying to talk me out of it?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Nope!" James said immediately, "Let's go." He pulled me away from Snape as fast as possible, arm slung protectively round my shoulders as we left for our common room.

* * *

**A/N**: Eh, not my best, but it's okay. I was trying my hardest not to copy how other people had written it, but it didn't exactly turn out like that. Just a normal Snape encounter.

So this is _Ann23 () _dare, and then there is one by _DracoHermioneForever_, and then one from _GraciGrl66,_ Annd then one from_ WobblyJelly, _then I have two from _Weaslytwins12 () _(I was so confused before, but the dares makes so much more sense now!)_, _and then two from _CountessCadhla_.(I know you put the 'OR', but I want to do both!), then I have another from _Random Sox_ (is it really that exciting to be in my A/N? Lol :), then I have one from _DracoHermoineForever_(Dude, that is SO going up on your birthday!)

So expect those to come soon! I've actually already written most of them, I just have to get them to my beta.

Anyway, Review!

And dare me! (And, just so you know, if you give me an 'or' option, I'll end up doing both.)

Special thanks to my Beta, _sherbetgirl_! You're amazing! :) And thank you to everyone who reviewed! I very much appreciate it! I FINALLY HIT 100 REVIEWS! Woot Whoop! :D

Love,  
GoodeSpyYoung96


	41. Most Definatly

****

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you see below. **

* * *

"I've never been to a magical concert before," Lily said to James as they walked into the large building. "Are they better then Muggle concerts?"

"Everything's better in the Wizard World," Sirius answered, cutting off James before he had a chance to speak.

Remus shook his head, "That's not always true, Padfoot."

"Name one thing that's better in the Muggle world." Sirius said, holding up his index finger. "Just one."

Remus opened his mouth, then closed it, looking very much like a fish.

"Pillow fights," Lily stated simply, accepting her ticket from the lady at the booth.

"Pardon?" Sirius said, turning towards Lily and raising an eyebrow.

"I have never had one decent pillow fight in the Wizard World." Lily explained, waiting for the rest of them to get their tickets.

"You've never had a good pillow fight?" James asked in shock. "That's worse then a Hufflepuff being run over by a unicorn!"

"...what?" Remus asked. "That made no sense."

"You've never thought about Hufflepuff's being run over by unicorns before?" James asked, looking suprised when everybody shook their heads. "I thought everyone had."

"No one has, James," Sirius said, shaking his head. "Except you."

"What's this band called, again?" Lily asked, having enough of talking about Hufflepuffs and unicorns.

"The Weird Sisters," Remus answered kindly.

"Ah, right. Are they any good?"

"Lils, you've asked that question every five minutes since we left Hogwarts," James rolled his eyes.

"Which reminds me," Lily said, glaring at him. "Won't we get in trouble for being off grounds unauthorized?"

"Dumby said it was fine if we came," Sirius said, "Like I told you before. No offense, sis, but do you have amnesia?"

Lily hit his arm. "No!"

"I have to go to the bathroom!" Remus said suddenly. "Before the concert starts."

"I have to go, too," Sirius said. "I'll come!"

"We'll wait here," James said, indicating the bench not too far away, smirking at them. "Be good!"

Sirius grinned at James, winking. "No promises."

"Then don't take too long!" James called after them, but Remus just waved his hand at him in response.

"What should we do while we wait?" Lily asked, hugging her knees to her chest.

"I don't know," James said, tapping his fingers on the arm of the bench to a rythm in his head. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know," Lily echoed.

They sat in a companiable silence for a few minutes.

"Have you ever wondered what would happen if I went to Azkaban?" Lily asked, watching people walk past her towards where the concert playing.

"You?" James asked, then laughed when she nodded. "You could never go to Azkaban."

"Sure I could," Lily said, looking at him.

"You? Miss. Head Girl? Please, Lily, you're, like, the best person I know." James said.

Lily smiled, feeling butterflies explode in her stomach. "Really?" She asked quietly.

James smiled. "Most definitely," he said, leaning over and kissing her softly.

"Oi!" Sirius said, pushing the two lovers apart. "No kissing in front of me!"

James glared at him. "Shove off," he said, leaning over and kissing Lily again.

"Ew! Ew! Ew!" Sirius said, pushing them apart and sitting in between them.

"Don't pretend you didn't do more then that in the bathroom," Lily said, rolling her eyes.

Remus, who was standing behind the bench, blushed. "We're going to be late for the Weird Sisters if we don't go."

Lily jumped up excitedly. "Let's go!"

James took her hand and pulled her over to the concert, which was just starting.

"Merlin..." Lily breathed, staring at all the people crowded around the stage. "How are we going to find our seats?"

"We don't," Sirius said, him and Remus running towards the stage like mad-men and joining the crowd.

"And there they go," James said. "I always find them at the end, though."

Lily's eyes were as wide as a toddler's on their first trip to the zoo. "This is cool."

"Most definitely," James said, smiling and kissing her.

* * *

**A/N**: Lol, I felt SO weird writing the Sirius/Remus slash. It's not something I'm used to, that's for sure.

So this is _DracoHermioneForever'_s dare, and then there's one from _GraciGrl66,_ Annd then one from_ WobblyJelly, _then I have two from _Weaslytwins12 ()__, _and then two from _CountessCadhla_, then I have another from _Random Sox_, then I have one from _DracoHermoineForever. :)_

So expect those to come soon! I've actually already written most of them, I just have to get them to my beta.

Anyway, Review!

And dare me!

Special thanks to my Beta, _sherbetgirl_! You're amazing! :) And thank you to everyone who reviewed! I very much appreciate it!

Love,  
GoodeSpyYoung96

I'm working on a few one-shots that might come up soon, so watch for those, too! :)


	42. Shut Up, Pooh

********

Disclaimer: I own nothing you see below.

"Take that, you stupid poptart!" Alice screamed, hitting Lily over the head with a pillow.

Lily paused. "Did you just call me a stupid poptart?"

"Yes!" Alice said, flopping her pillow over her shoulder.

"Just checking," Lily said, taking her pillow and swinging it at her best friends face.

Marlene came up behind Lily and hit her with her pillow.

Lily screamed in shock, turning around and wacking Marlene.

"You scream so lo-!" Alice said, but was cut off as the door banged open, revealing James, Sirius, Remus and Peter standing in the doorway.

"Lily!" James said, entering the room and walking towards her, "I heard you scream, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, James," Lily smiled, waiting until he was close enough then wacking him with her pillow.

James stood there, shocked, before snapping into action and pulling a pillow off a random bed and hitting Lily with it.

"THIS MEANS WAR!" Sirius yelled, grabbing a pillow and joining the throng, Remus and Peter following their two friends.

"I'm like, the genie of pillow fights," James said, dodging a hit from Alice and smacking Remus over the head in the same motion.

"You gonna grant me three wishes?" Lily asked, smacking him in the face with her pillow.

He grinned. "For you, sure,"

"No flirting in pillow fights!" Peter yelled, hitting Marlene with his pillow. "Otherwise I'll toss you both in with the Giant Squid!"

"Nah, we can just make Minnie punish them!" Sirius said cheerfully.

"For what?" James said indignantly, hitting Sirius in the face with his pillow. Hard.

Sirius shrugged, "Minnie'll think of a reason!"

"Why do you call her Minnie?" Alice asked curiously, hitting Peter with her pillow.

Everyone paused. The Marauders all looked at each other, then shrugged simultaneously. "Dunno."

"You don't know?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't remember," they all said, each of them running a hand through their hair and trying to remember.

"That's creepy!" Marlene whispered to Alice.

Alice nodded slowly. "I know," she whispered back.

Lily, not able to handle the silence anymore, screamed, "Forget it!" And hit everyone in the face with her pillow with one swing.

And so raged the best pillow fight Hogwarts had ever seen.

After about an hour of non-stop hitting each other with pillows, Peter collapsed onto the ground, slowly followed by the others. Soon James was the only one left standing.

"I win!" he yelled, throwing his arms in the air in victory.

Lily swiped her leg under his, making him fall on his butt, then she hit him in the face with her pillow.

"I win." she smirked.

Everyone laughed.

"I want some honey," Alice chuckled from her spot on the floor.

"Like Winnie the Pooh?" Lily asked, remembering her old childhood show. He had always been her favorite.

"Who?" Sirius asked, sitting up enough to raise his eyebrows at her.

"He's a bear who eats honey," she explained, sounding incredulous when everyone continued to look at her blankly. "Don't tell me you've never heard of Pooh bear!"

Marlene shrugged, "I haven't."

"Me either," Remus said.

"What's the world coming to?" Lily sighed, shaking her head sadly.

Silence.

"I still want some honey," Alice said.

"Oh, shut up, Pooh," Sirius chuckled, dodging easily as she flung her pillow at him.

* * *

**A/N**: Rather short, eh? Ooh, well. I find I'm not very good with action sequences.

So this is _GraciGrl66 _dare, annd then one from_ WobblyJelly, _then I have two from _Weaslytwins12 ()__, _and then two from _CountessCadhla_, then I have another from _Random Sox_, then I have one from _DracoHermoineForever. :)_

So expect those to come soon! I've actually already written most of them, I just have to get them to my beta.

Anyway, Review!

And dare me!

Special thanks to my Beta, _sherbetgirl_! You're amazing! :) And thank you to everyone who reviewed! I very much appreciate it!

Love,  
GoodeSpyYoung96


	43. Telly

"Hey, Lily," James said, walking over to her seat in the corner of the Common Room and sitting next to her.

She looked up and smiled. "Hullo, James."

"What are you reading?" he asked, indicating the parchment on the table.

"My parents sent me a letter," she told him, holding up the letter for him to see, "They just bought a new telly."

"Telly?" James echoed, raising an eyebrow.

"Television." Lily explained, sighing when his face remained blank. "It's a Muggle thing."

"What does it do?" James asked, cupping his jaw in his hand and looking at her intently.

"It...erm, well it plays movies." Lily said.

"Movies?" James asked, looking completely confused.

"Well...they're...er...I don't know how to explain it." Lily sighed.

"Just try," James said.

"Okay, erm, let's try this," Lily said, sitting up straighter, "You know how you listen to Quiddith games on the radio?"

James nodded eagerly, "So, it's like a radio?"

"Well...sort of, yes," Lily said, "But instead of just listening to it, you can see it, too."

"Ooh," James said in wonder, sounding every bit like an excited toddler. "How do they do that?"

"How do they do what?" Lily asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Make you see it on the tellyvizon," James elaborated.

Lily cracked a smile. "They use a video camera and tape it. Kind of like a moving picture, on the screen."

"On the screen?" James asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's on the television," Lily explained patiently. "It's a box with a glass screen, and you see your program on the screen."

"And how to they get the program into your tellyvizioan screen?" he asked.

"Televison," Lily said, laughing a little before she caught herself. "And the television has these antennas coming out of the top that pick up the signal of the video camera. Making the picture go to your screen."

James looked beyond confused now.

"There are these long poles coming out of the top of the Telly and they track the camera and pick up what it sees. Putting it on the screen," Lily explained.

"So the Telly is a box with a glass screen and it has long poles sticking out of it," James clarified. Lily nodded, "They certainly don't sound attractive."

Lily laughed, "They're not suppossed to be. You can just watch stuff on it."

"Can you watch other people watching their Tellievisioun?" James asked.

"I suppose so," Lily said. "Why would you want to, though?"

James shrugged. "Can other people watch you watching the Telliaevizioun?"

"Just call it a Telly," Lily said, "And, no, I don't think so. Not unless you had a video camera in your house."

"So it's not like the floo?" James asked, looking crestfallen.

"No, not really," Lily said.

"So how do they get the picture to your screen?"

"Well...they...er, they, um...you know what? I don't know," Lily said. "I have no idea how they get the signal that sends it through the electricity and into your screen. I can't understand it myself, really."

James looked at her for a minute, "What's electricity?"

Lily slapped a hand to her forehead in exasperation before giggling at his puzzled expression.

**

* * *

**

A/N

: Hahaha! I LOVE confused people! :D Buut I'm back to school now, so I won't be able to update as much :/ PLUS, there's a boy staying at my house for ten days, and my friend is coming to visit tomorrow! And she'll be staying for a while, soo I'll be busy! I hope you can excuse me if I don't update.

So this is _WobblyJelly_'s dare. Then I have two from _Weasleytwins12_, then two from _CountessCadhla_, then one from _Random Sox_, then one from _DracoHermioneForever_, and then one from _GraciGrl66_!

Expect those to come soon!

Anyway, Review!

And dare me!

Special thanks to my Beta, _sherbetgirl_! You're amazing! :) And thank you to everyone who reviewed! :)

Love,  
GoodeSpyYoung96


	44. Flood

"I'm going to bed," Alice yawned, standing and stretching. "Night, Lils," she mumbled quietly, walking up the Girls Dormitory steps.

"Night, Al," I waved at her tiredly. I would love to go to bed, too, but I had an essay that was due for Binns the next day that I still hadn't finished.

I had another half sentence written when I heard a scream and then the sound of someone running down the staircase behind me. I turned and saw Alice, wide awake now, running down the stairs, holding a handful of wet clothes in her hand.

"Look at this!" she screamed. "Our whole dorm looks like this!" She shoved the wet clothes in my face.

"What happened?" I asked, standing up and walking up the stairs to investigate.

"Don't go up there!" Alice shrieked, jerking me back by my arm.

"Do Mar and Emmy know?" I asked, pulling my arm out of Alice's grasp and continuing up the stairs.

"They do now," Alice said, following me. "I screamed to warn them."

"Oh, is that why you screamed?" I said, looking at Alice disbelievingly.

"Well, of course," Alice said, looking innocently up at me. "You don't think I would just leave them up there, do you?"

"Honestly?" I asked. She nodded. "Yes."

She glared at me. "I hate you."

I ignored her, opening the door to our dorm to find the whole room flooded.

"Merlin!" I screamed as the cold water rushed out of the room and onto my bare feet.

I pulled out my wand and put a spell on it to keep the water inside the room.

"Lily!" Marlene screamed, swimming towards the door. "Where did all this water come from?"

"I don't know! Where's Emmy?"

"I'm over here!" Emmy screamed, appearing from the bathroom. "I think a pipe burst, or something. We should tell Dumbledore!"

"Get out here!" Alice screamed, beckoning them over.

"Are you four alright?" We heard someone call up the stairs.

All four of us slammed the door and ran down the stairs, soaking wet.

"Frank!" Alice called, running ahead and jumping into her boyfriends arms, getting him wet too. "My room is flooded!"

"Aw, I'm sorry, honey," Frank said, hugging her as I looked at them in digust. They were so...mushy. And lovey. It was very gross at times to watch.

I wasn't the only one who thought so, either, seeing as Emmy leaned over and pretended to puke all over the stairs.

Marlene and I laughed. Alice glared at us before burying her face in Frank's neck.

"So where should we sleep?" I asked, looking around the Common Room. "We could sleep down here..."

"No, we can't!" Marlene said quickly.

"Why not?" I asked, but she just shook her head.

"No." She said simply.

"Where do you propose we sleep then?" I asked.

"I propose," James said behind me, mocking me. I hadn't even noticed he was there. Now that I was paying attention I saw that half of Gryffindor Tower was here. "That you four sleep in our dorm."

Sirius started to say something, but James elbowed him in the stomach smoothly, making him shut his mouth with a snap.

"Could we?" Alice asked, looking at Frank. "Really?"

Frank shrugged, "Sure."

I looked at Emmy and Marlene.

Marlene shrugged, "As long as they're," she pointed at Alice and Frank, "Not in the same bed."

Remus grinned, "That goes double for me."

Alice pouted. "Fine."

I grabbed a pillow off of the couch and followed the others up the stairs.

"Why did you get a pillow?" Marlene whispered, dropping back to walk next to me.

"Because you have no idea what they did with their pillows," I whispered back, crinkling my nose as the ideas filled my head.

"Merlin, you're right!" She pulled out her wand and accio-ed a pillow off the couch. "Thanks."

"This is our room!" Sirius exclaimed, throwing open the door and strolling in. "You lot can pick where you want to sleep."

Suprisingly, it was sort of clean. Key words: sort of. I could see the floor, but the beds were a mess. All except one, which was actually clean. And the whole space was kind of organized - more so then the others at least.

I didn't care who's it was, I walked right over to it, mumbling, "I'm sleeping here," and laying my pillow on the floor and lying down.

"And Lils is sleeping there." Sirius laughed.

I nodded, snuggling my head into my pillow as my friends glared at me jokingly.

"You know you can sleep on the bed, right?" James said, walking up to me as the others decided where they wanted to sleep.

I shrugged. "I don't want to take someone's bed."

"I don't mind," James said, grinning at me as he grabbed a pillow and blanket off the neat bed. "You can have my bed."

"This is your bed?" I gaped, shocked. "I can honestly say I wasn't expecting that."

He laughed, "Get off the floor." He threw his pillow and blanket on the floor. "You're sleeping on the bed."

"No," I said, stubbornly, "I'm not taking your bed from you."

"You won't be taking it; I'm giving it to you." James said, rolling his eyes.

"I don't want it." I crossed my arms, "I like the floor."

He looked at me and sighed, "This is your own fault." He said, picking me up easily and throwing me into the bed, tossing my pillow up after me.

I glared at him, brushing my hair out of my face. "I told you I didn't want it."

He grinned, "I told you I was giving it to you."

"Hmph." I said. "We'll both sleep on the floor, then." I rolled off the mattress and onto the floor next to him, setting up my pillow and pulling a blanket off his bed.

"Merlin. Are you kidding me?" He sighed, "Why don't we just both sleep on the bed, then?"

"Because my father would never forgive me." I told him.

James laughed.

"I'm not kidding." I warned.

"Well, fine then, we'll both stay on the floor." James chuckled.

In the end Alice ended up sleeping on Frank's bed, with Frank on the floor - much to his disappointment - Marlene was sleeping in Remus' bed, while Remus was sleeping in James' bed - since we weren't using it. And Emmy was in Peter's bed while Peter was on the floor. And James and I were on the floor. Sirius had refused to give up his bed to anyone.

"Night," I whispered into the darkness.

"Sweet dreams," Alice said, and I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite," Emmy added.

"Aloha," Marlene said.

I giggled.

"Shut up, Lily. You lot took all the good ones." Marlene said, but I could tell she was trying not to laugh.

I snorted, then covered my nose in shock before bursting into a fit of giggles. Alice, Emmy and Marlene, too.

The only sound in the room was our loud giggling, which sounded really loud in the quiet of the night. We couldn't stop, though. As soon as one of us would we would hear another girl giggling and laugh again.

"What in Merlin's name are you four doing?" Sirius asked. "Can't you shut up?"

This just made us laugh harder. And louder.

Sirius groaned, and I heard the sound of his back flopping onto his mattress.

I heard a loud noise and stopped laughing.

Silence.

"What was that?" Alice asked quietly.

"That was Peter snoring," James mumbled into his pillow, eyes closed.

"He snores?" Marlene asked, sounding upset. "I hate snoring. It's so loud and obnoxious."

"So is giggling." Sirius said.

"Touché," Emmy said, before laughing, again.

Sirius groaned.

James chuckled, "We snore and they giggle. I don't know which is worse."

"You snore, too?" I asked, thinking about moving my sleeping spot.

He shrugged, "I dunno, really. I'm asleep when it happens."

"He doesn't." Remus mumbled, sounding close to sleep.

"Oh, thank goodness." I said, rolling over onto my side.

"How do you know that, Moons?" Sirius asked. "I didn't even know that, and I live in the same house as him!"

"Probably because I'm always studying late at night," Remus said, his voice muffled by his pillow. "You snore really loud, though. It's annoying."

The silence was disturbed as every girl

scooted away from Sirius. Sadly enough his bed was right next to James', so I ended up bumping into James, who was closer to his bed.

"Switch places with me." I whispered to him, hearing Sirius and Remus chuckle above me.

"No." James said, "I'm comfortable."

"Please?" I whispered. "I can't sleep with someone snoring in my ear."

James groaned.

"Thank you." I said, grabbing my pillow and throwing it over him, then rolling over him while saying, "Excuse me!"

Remus laughed, "That was funny."

I glared up at him, "Thanks." I said icily.

Marlene giggled, "Did she roll over him?"

"Yup." James said, squishing me against his bed because he refused to move.

"Would ya mind moving over a bit?" I asked him sweetly, "If it's not too much trouble."

"It is." James said, grinning.

My eyes narrowed. I put my back to his bed and my feet on his back and pushed him. He flew into Sirius' bed.

"Oops." I said, trying my best to sound innocent.

He groaned in pain. "I hate girls."

"But you'll love us tomorrow!" Emmy said, "When we look all cute in our uniforms!"

"Touché." Sirius said as I heard Remus snore above me.

I sighed. "James...we have a problem."

****

****

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Woot! :) This is a long chapter. haha. It was fun to write. :D

So this is _Weasleytwins12_, then two from _CountessCadhla_, then one from _Random Sox_, then one from _DracoHermioneForever_, and then one from _GraciGrl66_!

Anyway, Review!

And dare me!

Special thanks to my Beta, _sherbetgirl_! You're amazing! :) And thank you to everyone who reviewed! :)

Love,  
GoodeSpyYoung96


	45. So Who Do You Like?

I walked up to the Astronomy Tower on patrols. I was suprised to see Sirius there. Alone.

"Hey," I said.

He looked at me, suprised, "Oh, hi, Lils. What are you doing here?"

"I'm doing patrol." I responded lightly, walking over to where he was sitting on the ground.

"Oh," he said. "I'm glad you found me and not Diggory."

I grinned, "I should probably give you detention, you know."

"But you won't," Sirius said, then looked at me unsurely. "Right?"

I sat next to him, "Nah. I'll let it slide. Just this once."

"And that is why I love you," Sirius grinned.

I laughed, "And I thought you loved me for my charming wit and brilliant humor."

"What humor?" Sirius teased.

I glared. "So how long should I put you in detention for?"

He laughed, ruffling my hair. "Oh, Lily."

I fixed my hair and sighed. "So how have you been, Sirius? It's been a while since we've talked."

"Mmm," he hummed. "I miss it. Talking to you always makes me feel better."

"Me, too." I said, resting on my elbows, "I feel like I can tell you anything."

"Well, in that case, mind if I ask you something?"

"Nope," I said, "Go for it."

"Do you like James?"

"What do you mean by like?"

"Do you FANCY him?"

I thought about it. Did I fancy James? Sure, we had gotten alot closer this year, but did I fancy him? I wasn't sure.

Sirius stayed quiet as I thought, letting me think it through.

"I...don't know." I said finally, "Maybe."

Sirius grinned. "I thought so."

"What do you mean?"

"You do fancy him, Lils." Sirius said, "Just admit it."

"Well...maybe a little." I admitted, holding my fingers an inch apart, "But just a little bit."

He chuckled, "Just a little bit." He mocked me.

I scowled, "What about you? Do you fancy anyone?"

"Nope." Sirius said, popping the 'p.'

"You never do." I sighed, "How's Reg?"

Regulus was Sirius' brother. He was in Slytherin house, and was currently training to be a Death Eater. Sirius' parents had been thrilled when they found out and tryed to get Sirius to join, too. But Sirius ran away before they could give him up to Voldemort. Him and Regulus still talked, but not like they used to. Nothing was the same anymore.

Sirius huffed out a breath. "He's still working for Voldemort."

"You two still talking?"

"Yeah," Sirius smiled, "Thanks to you."

After Sirius had left his parents house, he ignored Regulus, refusing to talk to the 'Death Eater' - as Sirius called him. I convinced Sirius to give Regulus a second chance and try to convince him to leave Voldemort. When Regulus said he wasn't leaving Voldemort, I convinced Sirius just to be his brother, and hope. So far it had been going okay.

"I just didn't want to see you lose your brother." I said. "Merlin knows how hard it is to talk to Tuney now."

"You're sister's a brat, Lily," Sirius said, taking my hand and squeezing it, "Just forget about her."

"She's my only family left, Sirius," I said, tears piercing my eyes, "I can't forget her."

"What about me? We're family, aren't we?"

"Yeah. You and me." I whispered, "I just wish Tuney and I could be like you and Reg and talk again."

Sirius shrugged, "It's not your fault, Lily. It's hers. You tried to talk to her."

"I know." I sniffed, wiping away the tears that had managed to escape my lashes. "That doesn't make it any better, though."

"Yeah, I know," Sirius said, throwing an arm around my shoulder and pulling me close. "You'll feel better tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?" I asked, wiping away the last of the tears and looking up at him.

"I'm going to tell James you fancy him and you two are going on a date." He said, eyes twinkling mischeviously.

"You are not." I said, my eyes wide.

"Yes, I am." Sirius said.

"But - you - I mean - he - you can't!" I spluttered, sitting up.

"Sure I can!" Sirius said, jumping to his feet. "As a matter of fact I think I'll tell him right now."

"I'll...I'll take points away!" I threatened, pulling Sirius' arm back when he tried to leave.

"You wouldn't take points from your own house," Sirius said, rolling his eyes and pulling his arm free of my grip.

"Then I'll give you detention!" I said desperately.

"I've had so many of those already, I don't even care anymore!" Sirius said, opening the Tower door and walking out.

"Sirius!" I hissed. "I'm not kidding! You better not tell him!"

"Lily, why not?" Sirius turned on her, "You fancy him. He fancies you. Why not just get married, already?"

"Sirius Orion Black, I will be mad at you forever if you tell him."

"Puhlease, you would be too love-struck." Sirius rolled his eyes, continuing his descent down the stairs.

I followed him, trying to stay quiet so Amos wouldn't hear.

"Sirius, please!"

He sighed, looking at me. "Lily," he whined.

"Please, please, please!" I whispered, checking to see if the coast was clear before walking out of the tower after him.

He groaned, "You're bloody awful."

I grinned triumphantly, "Thank you, Sirius!" I hugged him briefly, "Now go to bed before I give you detention!"

He sighed, walking to the end of the corridor. Just before he rounded the corner he looked at me and grinned evilly, "I'm gonna tell him!" He sang, running down the hallway.

"No!" I whisper-yelled, chasing after him, but when I rounded the corner he was already gone.

I groaned, leaning against the wall and sinking to the floor. "I'm going to kill him."

* * *

A/N: Well, whadda ya think?

This is _Weasleytwins12_, then two from _CountessCadhla_, then one from _Random Sox_, then one from _DracoHermioneForever_, and then one from _GraciGrl66 _and then another from _WobblyJelly_!

Anyway, Review!

And dare me!

Special thanks to my Beta, _sherbetgirl_! You're amazing! :) And thank you to everyone who reviewed! :)

Love,  
GoodeSpyYoung96


	46. Pants

"I am so mad," Lily fumed, sitting beside Alice at breakfast, slamming her bag onto the table, making it shake.

"Never would have guessed," Alice teased, looking at her friends hair, which looked like she had combed her fingers through it a million times in frustration. "What happened?"

"Potter happened." Lily growled. "I swear, if I could go back in time and stop his parents from ever meeting, I would."

"No you wouldn't," Alice laughed. "You love him too much!"

Lily glared at her. "Alice, this is not the time to tell me that Potter and I are going to get married some day and have beautiful kids - which you will be the Godmother to my firstborn," She added quickly when Alice was about to interrupt. Alice smiled happily. "Now is the time to be my best friend and hate Potter and ask me what he did that was so awful!"

"I'm definitely going to be the Godmother, right?" Alice asked, just to be sure.

"Without a doubt." Lily said immediately.

Alice nodded. "I hate Potter, then. What did he do to you, sweetie?" she hugged Lily.

Lily threw her arms around Alice's neck dramatically, "He just asked me out, again."

"Poor thing," Alice smoothed Lily's hair, "When will these boys learn that you are simply not interested?"

"Never, probably!" Lily said, throwing her hands in the air.

"You know what you should do?" Alice said, pulling back and smiling at Lily mischeviously.

"What?" Lily said

"Get him back."

Lily raised an eyebrow, grinning, "I know just how to do it, too."

"How?" Alice said, watching him walk into the Great Hall.

"I'm gonna pants him." Lily whispered.

"Pants?" Alice asked, looking at her best friend, confused.

"Just watch." Lily smiled, standing and walking over to James.

He saw her coming and grinned, messing up his hair even more, "Hey, Lils. I knew you couldn't stay mad at me for long!"

Lily walked up to him and slapped him, making his glasses fall askew. Then she reached down and ripped his pants down to his ankles, revealing white boxers with little snitches flying around.

Lily laughed out loud and so did the rest of the hall.

"Oh, yeah," She smiled sweetly, "Especially not with those boxers." Then she turned around and walked back over to Alice.

"I get it now!" Alice laughed as Lily reached her, watching James put his pants back around his hips and follow Lily quickly.

Lily sat down and grinned, nodding.

James came up behind her and whispered in her ear, "You can see me in my boxers anytime, love."

She blushed, turning around and retorting quickly, "Like I want to!"

"I think you do." James said, winking at her before joining his mates further down the table.

"He's insufferable." Lily snarled, turning to face Alice.

"And you love him for it."

"Oh, shove off."

* * *

A/N: Eh, not bad. I don't think it's my favorite, though. Hope you people out there liked it ;)

This is from _CountessCadhla_, then one from _Random Sox_, then one from _DracoHermioneForever_, and then one from _GraciGrl66 _and then another from _WobblyJelly_!

Anyway, Review

And dare me!

Special thanks to my Beta, _sherbetgirl_! You're amazing! :) And thank you to everyone who reviewed!

Love,  
GoodeSpyYoung96


	47. Happy Birthday!

"Will you please let me in, Peter?" Lily pleaded, putting her hands on her hips. "I need to get my books."

Peter shook his head, refusing to leave his post at the Portrait hole to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Please?" Lily pleaded, widening her green eyes slightly and pouting her lips. "I'll just go in and be out quickly."

Peter stared at her. "Well...maybe." He said, shuffling his feet. "I could go get them for you, if you want."

"That would be lovely, Pete!" She smiled, fluttering her eyelashes.

He gulped, "Y-yes, well, just stay here, okay?"

She nodded, "Okay."

Peter gave the Fat Lady the password and slipped into the Common Room.

"That was unfair to the poor boy, Lily," The Fat Lady said, shaking her head, but smiling.

Lily grinned, "You gotta do what you gotta do. Now can I get in, please?" She asked, giving the password - Pig Snout - and walking through the laughing Portrait hole.

Lily stopped dead in her tracks. "What in Merlin's name is going on in here?" she asked.

Everyone stopped setting up decorations and looked at her, shocked.

Then every Gryffindor screamed:

"HAPPY FOURTEENTH BIRTHDAY, LILY!"

"You said you would stay out there!" Peter said, holding her book bag and looking hurt.

Lily didn't answer, too embarrassed to say anything. She hated it when people threw her birthday parties.

"So what do you think, Lily?" James asked, gesturing around the Common Room.

_The Marauders_, she thought, angrily.

"James," she hissed. "What did you do?"

He looked shocked, "...I threw you a birthday party?" He said, sounding unsure.

Sirius appeared behind him, "I helped!" He grinned, clapping James on the back.

"I had nothing to do with it," Remus said, grabbing a butterbeer and walking over to the couch.

"I don't like parties," Lily hissed, blushing madly as people shouted birthday greetings at her.

"How do you not like parties?" James asked, sounding shocked.

"I hate birthday parties," Lily growled, glaring ferociously.

"Oh." Sirius said, "Well...erm...happy birthday!" he said, then left quickly to join Remus.

"It was Sirius' idea," James said quickly, then disappeared, merging into the crowd.

"Traitor!" Sirius screamed after him, obviously hearing his last comment.

Lily sat in an armchair, wishing she could disappear. She had tried to sneak up the stairs, but everyone would stop her before she got there.

Lily leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes, trying to hum an old lullaby her Mum had taught her to calm her down, but she couldn't hear it over the loud music someone had put on.

"You looked upset," Remus said, sitting next to her.

Her eyes snapped open. She sat up and stared at him, "You know I hate attention on my birthday."

"Yeah, I know," Remus said, "I remember last year when I tried to get you a present..." He shuddered. "Let's just say I still have bruises."

Lily grimaced, "Sorry about that." She said. "Why did Potter and Black have to throw me a stupid party? All I want to do is study; just like every other day."

Remus frowned, "Will it really kill you to be happy on your birthday? For once?"

She stared at him. "Yes," she said simply.

He smiled, "Okay, okay," Remus held up his hands in defeat and stood up. "Suit yourself." He walked away.

Lily sighed, leaning back in her chair and closing her eyes again, trying to block out the obnoxious music Sirius had just put on.

"Lily," she heard a voice say quietly.

She opened her eyes and saw James standing in front of her.

"Yes, James?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

He sat on the coffe table in front of her armchair. "I have something for you."

"I don't want presents," she warned him.

"No, I know," he said, "You can't keep it, but you can borrow it. Just for today."

"What is it?" she asked, sitting up and cocking her head to the side.

"I'll show you," he said, standing up and offering her his hand.

She took his hand and stood up. "Alright, but this better be good."

"Trust me; it is." he grinned, pulling her towards the Portrait hole.

He gave a look to Sirius - who was across the room - when they reached the Portrait hole. Sirius nodded back and blew something up, making everyone look over at the noise.

James pulled Lily out of the Portrait hole quickly, while everyone was too distracted to notice.

Lily smiled as they closed the Portrait behind them, leaving them in silence.

James kept walking and didn't stop until they reached an empty classroom.

"Thank you," Lily smiled, sitting at one of the desks.

"That's not all," James said, pulling some weird material out of his pocket. "You can borrow this for the day!"

Lily took the material and stared at it suspiciously, running it between her fingers. "What is it?" She asked.

James took it and put it over his body, disappearing from view.

"Woah!" Lily jumped out of the seat, "Where did you get that?"

"My Dad," James grinned, handing the cloak back to her. "And, I figured, since you hate birthdays, and all, you can borrow this for today. So no one can see you," he shrugged. "If you want."

"Thank you," she whispered, kissing him on the cheek and putting the cloak around her shoulders, making them disappear from view.

He smiled, putting a hand on his cheek, "It's no big deal, Lils. I'm the one who upset you in the first place - what with throwing that stupid party and all."

"No, really, thank you," Lily smiled. "This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me on my birthday. It's exactly what I want."

James grinned, "You can't keep it, though," he warned, "I'll need it back at the end of the day."

"Fine, fine," Lily said, throwing the cloak over her head so James could no longer see her. "Well, maybe," she said, from somewhere on his right. "I might keep it."

"I could find you," James warned.

"What, do you have a secret map that tells you where people are in Hogwarts?" Lily asked sarcastically, her voice now coming from his left.

"No..." James said slowly. "Not yet. But that's a really good idea."

"Don't go taking credit for it!" Lily said from in front of him. "It's MY idea!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" James grinned, reaching out in front of him and grabbing her around the middle. "HA! Gotcha!"

Lily frowned as the cloak slipped off her head. "Awh, shucks."

He beamed at her, letting her go and positioning the cloak on her head. "I should go back to the party. Go do whatever it is that Lily's do!" he said, shooing her.

"Things James' will never know about," Lily said, grinning and walking out of the room.

James chuckled, walking back to Common Room.

And she said he couldn't be nice.

* * *

A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DRACOHERMIONEFOREVER! :D

I hope your birthday is absolutely amazing! :)

And I hope I did your idea justice! I kinda added a bit at the end, haha.

Special thanks to my Beta, _sherbetgirl_! You're amazing! :) And thank you to everyone who reviewed!

Love,  
GoodeSpyYoung96


	48. Drowning

"Hey, Lily!" James said, walking over to her spot by the lake. "Wanna come swimming?"

"No, thank you," Lily said. "But you can enjoy yourself."

"Suit yourself," James said, shrugging out of his shirt, leaving him only in his swim trunks. All Lily's freinds giggled and he winked at them.

Lily stood up, "Put a shirt on, Potter," she said, pushing him into the lake.

Sirius grinned from his spot in the lake; their plan was going perfectly. Now it was time for him to jump in.

"James!" He screamed, trying to sound frantic, "He's drowning!" Sirius continued, going overly dramatic.

Lily twisted around quickly, running back over as they put him back on the beach.

"He's not breathing!" Peter wailed, sounding crazed.

"Oh, what will we do?" Sirius continued, throwing an arm over his eyes so he didn't have to watch his friend die.

Remus tried not to roll his eyes, "Does anyone know how to save him?" He called, not sounding half as upset as the others.

"Oh no, oh no!" Lily chanted, pulling at her hair in worry, "I didn't mean to hurt him," she said, falling onto the grass next to James.

"What do we do, Lily?" Peter cried, laying on the floor and pounding his fist into the dirt, "Our best mate is dying!"

Lily checked for his heart beat and was relieved to find it beating, but he wasn't breathing.

"I know how to fix him!" Lily said suddenly, "I took a class on CPR."

"You did?" Sirius said, peeking between his fingers to look at Lily in amazement. "Save him, Lily!" he cried. "Before," Sirius took a deep, dramatic breath, "He DIES!"

Remus rolled his eyes.

"Okay, okay," Lily said, tilting James's head back and squishing his cheeks so his mouth popped open.

"Okay, we want you to save him, not kiss him." Peter said, losing his upset façade and staring at Lily like she was stupid.

Sirius elbowed Peter in the stomach, making him bend in half and cry out in pain.

"Ignore him," Sirius said, trying to look innocent.

"Erm...okay," Lily said, leaning towards James and pressing her lips against his.

She felt him grin against her lips and started to pull back, but he flipped them over so he was pinning her against the ground and snogged her.

Sirius wolf-whistled.

He leaned back after a while and grinned triumphantly, looking at her happily.

She glared at him briefly before slapping him across the face.

Sirius snorted, barely containing his laughter.

"Hey!" James shouted indignantly. "You're my best mate, you came up with the bloody idea!"

Lily turned to Sirius, murder in her eyes. "Sirius Orion Black. Did you have a part in, in, in THIS?" she hissed, screaming the last word.

Sirius turned and ran shrieking, a murderous Lily hot on his heels.

The remaining Marauders fell about laughing.

"Well," Remus said, composing himself, "That went well".

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the lateness! I had a bit of a mix-up, but it's all goood! :)

So this is CountessCadhla's dare. Next is Random Sox's, then Graci-and-Cheri's, then two from WobblyJelly, then moo-girl's, then weasleytwins12, then two more from moo-girl.

Special thanks to my Beta, _sherbetgirl_! You're amazing! :) And thank you to everyone who reviewed!

Love,  
GoodeSpyYoung96


	49. I Just Knew It

I knew there was something James wasn't telling me. I just knew it. Call it women's intuition, or whatever you want, I just knew it.

And I hated that he kept a secret from me. I mean, I'm his girlfriend. And I don't mean to be one of those girlfriends that had, like, OCD, or something, but I knew this was serious. And I had never kept something from him before - well, except for boring stuff like what I ate for breakfast, but that doesn't really matter.

"James?" I tried, sitting next to him in the Library. Maybe if I just asked him about it.

"Hmm?" He hummed, looking up from his Charms book and raising an inquisitive eyebrow at me.

I hesitated, what if he took it the wrong way and thought I was accusing him of something - although I suppose I kind of was -, or what if he got mad? Although, he shouldn't be keeping secrets from me in the first place.

He seemed to notice my reluctance and put down his quill. "Lily, you can tell me anything."

Hm...this could work. "I know." I responded, slowly, "And you can tell me anything, too."

"I know," He said, but his voice cracked. Any doubts I had that he was hiding something dissapeared from my mind.

"Mhmm." I continued, nodding my head, "Anything at all." He seemed to be fighting with himself.

After what seemed like forever, he sighed, putting his books into his bag and throwing it over his shoulder. "Come with me," he said, standing up and offering me his hand.

"Okay," I agreed, taking his hand and following him out of the Library. "Where are we going?" I asked, after we had been walking in silence for a while.

"Kitchens."

Silence.

"Why?" I asked. I thought he was gonna tell me his secret!

"To find my mates."

I just nodded, skipping along beside him - it was the only way that I could keep up. He had such long legs! - and humming a tune my best mate, Alice, had gotten stuck in my head earlier.

We reached a portrait of a bowl of fruit and he tickled the pear, making a door handle appear. James pushed the door open.

I followed him through the hole and almost laughed at the scene before me. Sirius and Peter were in the middle of a pie eating contest - with Remus keeping score - and all the House Elves were cheering and clapping, serving them pie after pie. Right now they were tied at 19.

"Can Twinkie get anything for the Miss and Mister?" One of the House Elves left the throng and approached James and I.

"No, thank you, Twinkie," I smiled at the tiny creature, who smiled widely back.

"I'm alright, thanks," James agreed, grinning broadly at Twinkie, who blushed.

Twinkie joined back with the crowd, cheering loudly for 'Mister Black.'

"So who do you think will win?" I asked James, giggling as Sirius shoved a pie into his face.

"Sirius, definitely." James laughed.

"Oi!" Peter yelled before shoving more pie into his mouth.

"I dunno," I said, "Peter's winning right now." The score was now 23-22.

"They're only playing until 25," Remus said, almost having to shout over the House Elve's insane cheering.

In the end, Sirius ended up winning, but only because he took Peter's last pie away and threw it at the floor. With the Marauders, if you cheat; you still win. Rather unfair, but it does make for an interesting match. Plus, they hate rules.

"So what's up with you two?" Sirius asked, waving his wand and making the mess from the pie disappear off his face and hair and clothes. At the table, Peter was doing the same.

"Erm...nothing." I said, going and sitting with Peter and Remus.

James whispered something to Sirius, who shrugged, mouthing what looked like 'Ask Remus.'

I raised an eyebrow at this, but didn't comment, instead I talked with Peter about the latest Quidditch game.

"Okay, Lily," James said, walking over to me and sitting down. Sirius and Remus sat on either side of him. Remus looked worried. "We have something to tell you."

I looked at Peter and saw him staring at them, mouth gaping, before walking over and whispering something to Remus, who nodded. Peter sat down next to him.

"What is it?" I asked quietly, almost afraid of what I might hear.

"First," Sirius cut in, "You have to promise that you will not tell a single soul," I nodded. "Not even Alice!" He warned. I hesitated, but nodded again. He smirked, satisfied, "Okay, you can tell her Prongsie."

James cleared his throat, "Okay..erm...this is kind of illegal, but it's for a good cause!" He said quickly as my eyes widened. "We're Animagi!" He blurted out quickly. They all looked at me nervously to see what I would say.

I gaped at them, at a loss for words. They were Animagi? But that's really hard to do! Not to mention illegal! Although, it was only illegal if you weren't certified, which I would bet my last Galleon they weren't!

I had to tell Dumbledore!

I jumped up and sprinted towards the door. Dumbledore had to know! Or maybe

McGonagall!

I heard footsteps behind me as they all chased me, screaming at me to stop. But I couldn't stop; I had to tell Dumbledore!

"Your girlfriends loony!" I heard Sirius yell, and I was suprised at how close he was. Apparently, I wasn't as fast a runner as I thought I was.

Remus appeared in front of me, coming out of some passage way that I didn't know about - yet another thing James didn't tell me! - and tried to block my path, but I rolled right under his legs - he was REALLY tall - and continued running towards Dumbledore's office.

I made it up another flight of stairs before Sirius caught me. He didn't try to block me like Remus, but just tackled me to the ground.

"Ow!" I screamed, as I landed face-first on the floor with him on top of me. And, let me tell you, he was heavy!

"Where do you think you're going, Lily-kins?" Sirius asked, breathing heavily, "You promised you wouldn't tell anyone!"

"This is more serious then I thought it was!" I said, trying to squirm my way out from under him. I did not like being squished.

"If I let you up will you stop running?" He asked, after my squirming had died down. Hey, I was tired!

I thought about it. I could always say yes, and then take a run for it the second he got off me.

"Yes," I said. I might as well try.

He laughed, "I don't believe you."

I growled.

"Get off her, Padfoot!" James said, although he was laughing. Some boyfriend.

"She's just gonna run, again!" Sirius said, but got off me anyway.

And he was right; I did run. The second he got off of me - and helped me to my feet, of course, - I was outta there. And I had time to stun Sirius as I passed him.

I heard James groan behind me, before chasing me again.

When I was almost at Dumbledore's office James caught up with me. Tackling me to the ground. I rolled over so I was on top of him and tried to crawl away, but Remus jumped on my as well, so I was sandwiched between them. Then Peter tripped over the pile and ended up laying on top of my head. Sirius was still stunned.

It wasn't the most comfortable position I've ever been in.

"Gerrof me!" I heard James say beneath me. He had all three of us on top of him.

I tried to roll off, but couldn't, and instead ended up elbowing him in the stomatch and and biting Remus. Don't ask how.

I pushed Remus, who pushed Peter, who fell off, pulling Remus with him. I breathed in the fresh air, happily, standing up. I pulled my wand out and stunned Remus and Peter before running to the Gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office.

"Password?" It asked.

I forgot there was a bloody password! "Erm...Lemon Drop!" I tried, but it shook its head, "Peppermint Pattie! Frizz- oof!"

James came up behind and tackled me, pulling me into a nearby closet and locking the door with his wand. He ripped mine out of my hand.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, kicking the door.

"Will you just listen, please?" James asked, grabbing my shoulders and making me face him. "Sirius, Peter and I are Animagi-"

"Why isn't Remus?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow.

He shook his head. "Remus is a werewolf."

"He's a werewolf?" I whispered, not believing it.

"Yes, and we go out with him on the full moon - as Animagi! - because it makes it easier for him to have someone there." James continued. "So if you tell Dumbledore - or anyone - we won't be able to help Remus, anymore, and we will all blame you for his immense pain every month."

I gaped at him. I didn't really have a choice now. "Fine. I won't tell anyone."

He believed me, giving me back my wand and unlocking the door. Sirius was there, now, and he was helping Remus and Peter stand up.

"She said she won't tell anyone." James assured them as they all went to jump on me again. "She knows everything now."

"Yeah, I promise I won't tell anyone." I said.

Sirius glared at me, distrustfully, but didn't tackle me again, so I wasn't gonna complain.

"Okay," Remus said, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"So how did it happen?" I asked, looking around at all of them.

"How did what happen?" Peter asked.

"Everything." I shrugged.

"Well, it all started when I was seven..." Remus said.

And they told me the story.

I knew James was hiding something from me. I just knew it.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about not updating in a while. School started up again, and this semester is packed with more school then the last! Not to mention I'm in two plays coming up soon, and I'm getting a neice and a puppy this month! Not to mention all the other stuff I had to do before this semester. Life just got hectic. So I will try to update ASAP.

So this is Random Sox's dare. Next is Graci-and-Cheri's, then two from WobblyJelly, then moo-girl's, then weasleytwins12, then two more from moo-girl, then one fron DracoHermioneForever.

Special thanks to my Beta, _sherbetgirl_! You're amazing! :) And thank you to everyone who reviewed!

Love,  
GoodeSpyYoung96


	50. The Giant Squid

"I hate school," Alice groaned, laying back in the grass as her bare feet dipped into the lakes edge.

"It's not so bad," Lily disagreed, leaning up on her elbows.

"Well, some parts are alright." Alice reasoned, "Like we have a pretty awesome Headmaster."

Lily grinned, "Last week I gave him some lemon drops and now he's obsessed with them!" She laughed.

Alice snorted, "I like lemon drops, too! They make me think of bubbles!"

Lily stared at her friend weirdly. "...How do you get bubbles out of lemon drops?"

Alice tilted her head to the side, squinting against the sun, "I'm not sure." She shrugged, "They just kinda look like them, I guess."

Lily was about to respond when a shoe came flying and hit her in the face.

"What the...shoe?" Lily exclaimed, picking up the shoe that had landed in front of her. "Where did the shoe come from?"

Her question was quickly answered as a dark-haired boy screamed at her from across the lake.

"Hey, Evans!" Sirius Black shouted, "Sorry about the shoe! I mixed up spells, but watch this! James and I are going to tame the wild beast!" He finished, pointing at the Black Lake.

"I thought the Hippogriff was tomorrow?" James asked, looking confused.

"It is," Sirius sighed, "I'm talking about the giant squid that lives in the lake!"

"Oh, yeah!" James grinned, looking over at Lily and running a hand through his hair.

"Good luck with that," Lily said, tipping a fake hat towards them and laying back down.

"Why, thank you," Sirius grinned, tipping a hat back towards her.

Lily closed her eyes, kicking her feet in the water.

"I really want some cherries right now," Alice said, sitting up, then gasping, "Lily, open your eyes!"

"What?" Lily sighed, opening her eyes and sitting up. Then gasping as well. "Holy Merlin."

Turns out, Quidditch does wonders for ones upper body. And Sirius and James had some serious muscles. Lily was suprised she hadn't swooned yet.

"Distract me, Alice!" Lily pleaded, "I don't want to look at him!"

"Umm...ummm..."

"Alice!"

"Okay, what do you think of the name Harry?"

"What?" Lily exclaimed, looking at her best friend, confused.

"I like it." James said, appearing behind her

Lily spun around quickly, staring up at the still shirtless James Potter.

"Erm...yeah, I like it, too." Lily said, distractidly.

"Great!" James grinned, "That's what we'll name our first son!"

"We're not having any children together, Potter."

Alice giggled. "But you two are getting married!"

Lily hit her arm. "_We are not_!" She hissed, turning back to her.

Alice smirked.

"So, do you two want to help us tame the wild squid?" Sirius asked, appearing next to James. "You can both get a couple bikinis on and join us!"

Lily rolled her eyes, "I'll pass." She smirked, "But thanks, anyway."

"You just don't know how to have fun, Lily."

"Mhmm." Lily hummed, leaning back onto the grass and closing her eyes.

She layed there for a moment, ignoring Alice talking to the boys next to her. Alice was always social.

Suddenly, Lily was picked up and thrown into the lake. Happening so suddenly that she didn't even have time to open her eyes. She landed in the warm water, trying to swim up for air, but then she got an idea. She closed her eyes, held her breath and let herself float in the middle, pretending to have drowned.

And it would have worked, too, if it wasn't for that stupid Squid.

Lily gasped as the tentacles surrounded her waist and lifted her into the air, screaming as her head broke through the water.

"Lily!" She heard someone yell as the squid flung his tentacle around.

_I hate squid, I hate squid, _she thought to herself over and over again,_ I hate James, I hate Sirius, I hate squid, I hate squid._

"Hold on, Lily!" She heard James scream through Sirius's barks of laughter.

She heard a thump and a groan from Sirius, "This is serious, Pads," She heard James say, _well at least he understands that much, _"She could get hurt!"

"Help her!" Alice screamed at both of them, frantically.

"Right, right!" James said, then jumped onto one of the tentacles of the Giant Squid as it passed, climbing down to the squids face.

Sirius followed suit.

"I hate this octupus!" James screamed towards Sirius.

"It's a squid, you idiot!" Sirius screamed back, momentarilly distracted from the screaming Lily.

"Who cares?" Lily screamed, "Someone Get. Me. DOWN!"

"We're trying, Lils!" James yelled, "You try riding this stupid octopus!"

"SQUID!" Sirius reminded him, laughing.

"I already am, stupid, in case you haven't noticed!" Lily screamed, loudly, huffing.

"You're not riding it, you're being held by it. It's a lot easier." James reasoned.

"Yeah, because not knowing when this thing might drop me is so much easier!"

"Merlin, you're right!" Sirius yelled, snapping out of his thoughts of sports cars.

James and Sirius quickly climbed the rest of the way up the tentacle, then onto Lily's.

"Hey, I got an idea!" Alice yelled from the ground.

James looked down at her, "What?"

"I'll just use my wand to get her down!" She said excitedly, holding up her wand.

Sirius and James froze, looking at each other.

"Wands!" They both said together, letting go of the Giant Squid and slapping their foreheads before falling into the lake below them.

Alice grinned, waving her wand and muttering a spell. The Squid froze. She waved her wand again and Lily zoomed out of the Squid's tentacle and right next to Alice.

Lily threw her arms around her best friend, "Merlin, thank you, Alice! You saved me!"

Alice grinned, hugging her friend, "It was nothing, really. I just wish I had thought of it sooner."

"I'm glad you didn't!" Sirius yelled, jumping out of the lake. "Otherwise we never would have gotten to ride this thing!"

Lily glared at him. "If she hadn't of thought of it, I'd still be up there!"

"We almost saved you!" James insisted, jumping out of the lake behind Sirius and shaking the water out of his hair.

"Yeah, and what was your plan after that?" Lily asked, "Drop 50 feet into the lake?"

James and Sirius looked at each other, nodding, "Yes."

Alice laughed. "What the shoe!"

Lily looked and her and started laughing, too.

Sirius raised an eyebrow, looking confused.

"I don't understand." James said, shrugging.

"Me either...wanna go ride the Squid, again?"

"Yeah."

* * *

A/N: So I finally got back to dares! Here's my first one, the rest should be coming soon! :)

So this is Graci-and-Cheri's dare, next I have two from WobblyJelly, then one from moo-girl, then weasleytwins12, then two more from moo-girl, then one fron DracoHermioneForever, and then one from !

Special thanks to my Beta, _siriusgirlstar_! You're amazing! :) And thank you to everyone who reviewed!

Love,  
Claire.

And I have a poll for you guys out there! Which are your three favorite short stories so far? Answer in a review!


	51. I Love Lily Evans

"Hey, James," Sirius said, kicking a first year out of the arm-chair next to James' and sitting in it. "I have something to tell you."

James looked up at his best friend. "Yeah?"

"I'm, um..." Sirius cleared his throat, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "I'm...well, I'm, erm..."

James raised an eyebrow, amused. "Just spit it out, Padfoot."

"I'minlovewithLilyEvans," Sirius blurted out very fast.

"Sorry?" James asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm...in love withLilyEvans."

"You're in love with Lily Evans?" James asked, his other eyebrow raising up with the first.

Sirius nodded slowly.

"That's...strange," James shrugged.

"So, you're okay with it?" Sirius asked.

"Erm, I guess so." James shrugged. "I mean, it's not like you would ask her out, or anything. That would totally break apart our friendship and then we would be rivals for the rest of our lives, and constantly be fighting and being mean to each other and blabbing each other's secrets all over the school and I don't really want that to happen."

Sirius swallowed loudly. "Um, yeah...about that. We're actually kinda going to Hogsmeade together tomorrow." Sirius let out a nervous laugh. "But we're still best friends, right?" James stared at his best friend lividly. "Right, Jamesie boy?"

"Sirius," James growled angrily. "I'm going to kill you."

Sirius turned and sprinted out the portrait hole, James right on his tail.

"It's not really a big deal, Prongs!" Sirius screamed behind him as he raced towards the Great Hall.

"Yes it is! You're going on a date with my girl!" James yelled after him.

"I'm not your girl!" Lily screamed at him as they passed her.

"Lily!" Sirius said, hiding behind her. "James is trying to kill me!"

"I'm not getting in the middle of this." Lily sighed, turning and walking away from them. "Sort it out yourselves."

Sirius followed her, still hiding. James was behind them, trying to get Sirius around Lily without grabbing Lily, too. Although, he thought, that wouldn't be too bad.

"James, please just listen!" Sirius pleaded, ducking down as his best friend took a swing at him.

"No!" James yelled. "You betrayed me! Asking out my girl!"

"I'm not your girl!" Lily said forcefully.

"And you!" James said, turning on Lily and forgetting about Sirius. "Accepting a date with my best friend when you knew I liked you!"

"I - wait, what?"

"You're going out with Sirius tomorrow even though you know how much I like you!" James said. His eyes were sad from the betrayal, as opposed to the normal happy, mischievous glint that was always there. Lily realized with a surprise that she missed it.

"Let me get this straight," Lily said. "I'm going on a date with Sirius?"

"Yeah, didn't you know?" James asked. Lily shook her head. "Don't act all innocent! I bet he told you not to tell me, didn't he? He didn't want me to know because he knew this was going to happen! That's just like him!"

"Um, no, he didn't tell me anything, actually," Lily said, looking at Sirius pointedly.

Sirius laughed nervously and responded in a high-pitched voice. "What? Sure I told you. I mean, you said yes when I asked you."

Lily stared at him for a moment before shaking her head. "No, I didn't."

"Wait, am I missing something here?" James asked, looking between Sirius and Lily.

Lily sighed, and explained the situation to the confused James. "Your best friend told you that we were going on a date, when, in fact, we aren't. I would never date Sirius."

Sirius looked affronted. "Why wouldn't you?"

"You're more like a brother," Lily explained with a shrug.

"So you two aren't dating?" James clarified.

"Nope," Lily informed him, shaking her head.

"And you aren't in love with her?" James asked Sirius.

Sirius shook his head, sighing. "Nope."

"Then why did you tell me you were?" James exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Lily said, turning on Sirius.

Sirius grinned sheepishly. "Remus dared me to prank you and that was the only thing I could think of to do."

"Remus," James growled. "Should have guessed; he's always behind it."

"Remus? I don't believe it," Lily said decisively. "He's nothing like that!"

Sirius and James looked at each other, shaking their heads.

"It's like she doesn't even know him!" Sirius said, shaking his head at Lily's innocence.

"I know," James agreed with wide eyes. They both turned toward the Great Hall and left Lily standing there in the hallway, completely confused.

* * *

**A/N:** I had a lot of trouble with this one, and I'm not sure why. I think it was just because I had so many different ideas of how I wanted it to happen, that I just couldn't pick. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! :)

So this is WobblyJelly's dare, next I have one more from WobblyJelly, then one from moo-girl, then weasleytwins12, then two more from moo-girl, then one fron DracoHermioneForever, and then one from Umbrella . Confederation(those spaces aren't there, but my computer is being stupid), and then two from lyssanoelle! :)

Special thanks to my Beta, _siriusgirlstar_! You're amazing! :) And thank you to everyone who reviewed!

~ILoveHarryPotterForever~


	52. Telly Part Two

Lily walked into the Gryffindor Common Room, looking for her boyfriend.

"Hey, Remus, do you know where James is?" Lily asked, walking over to where he was studying by the fire.

"I think he's in the dorm with Sirius," Remus answered without looking up from his books.

"Thanks," Lily said, walking up the boys stairs until she reached James's door. Without knocking, she opened the door, walking inside like she owned the place.

She stopped in her tracks as she saw James and Sirius standing around a television laughing! Where did they even get one of those?

Lily walked up to them and tapped on James shoulder.

"Moony, you gotta see thi-" James froze as he saw it was Lily. He grinned guiltily and stood up to block the screen.

"What are you-oh," Sirius said, noticing Lily and joining James in his attempt to hide the television.

"What Telly?" James burst out suddenly. Lily almost laughed.

Sirius rolled his eyes.

Lily pushed them aside and looked at the screen. It appeared to be Severus in his dorm, dancing around to some sort of music, dressed in dinosaur footie pajamas.

Lily almost laughed out loud, he looked so ridiculous! James and Sirius joined in her laughing when they realized that she wasn't mad at them.

"How did you do this?" Lily asked, holding her stomach while she watched Severus jump off his bed as he strummed a fake guitar.

"We put the Karmerea-thing in his room while he was in class," James said, grinned proudly.

"Camera," Sirius and Lily corrected at the same time. All three of them laughed more when Severus slide across the screen on his knees.

Lily wiped a tear away from her eye, "That's funny,"

James and Sirius were too busy laughing and didn't hear her.

"But you need to turn it off."

James and Sirius stopped laughing, looking at her in shock.

"What?" Sirius exclaimed, "Why?"

"It's not fair to Snape," Lily said, "It's his personal thing, so it's none of our business."

"Awh, come on, Lily!" James exclaimed. "This is funny and you want us to turn it off?"

"Yes, and take the Camera out of his room," Lily said, "I'm not kidding," She added when the boys looked at her disbelievingly.

"After all our hard work?" Sirius whined, "We won't do it."

"I'll report you if you don't," Lily glared.

"Fine," James groaned, "We'll get rid of it."

"Party pooper," Sirius said.

Lily grinned, "Fantastic." She looked at the screen; Sev now had a microphone and was singing along. "Although," Lily said, "A few more minutes won't kill him."

James and Sirius grinned, plopping themselves down right in front of the television and laughing as Severus danced around on top of his trunk, singing at the top of his lungs.

Lily sat between them, spending the next half hour watching the dancing and singing boy on the television screen.

* * *

**A/N: **So, this is **Part Two** of **Telly**, which is **Chapter 43, **if you want to go read it again to refresh your memory. :) Sorry about my awful updating schedule, I've been really busy recently.

Also, this hasn't been edited, yet, so sorry for any mistakes! My beta has been on vacation for a while, but she should be coming back soon!

This is WobblyJelly's dare, next I have one from weasleytwins12, then one fron DracoHermioneForever, and then one from Umbrella . Confederation(those spaces aren't there, but my computer is being stupid), and then two from lyssanoelle! :)

Special thanks to my Beta, _siriusgirlstar_! You're amazing! :) And thank you to everyone who reviewed!

**~ILoveHarryPotterForever~**


	53. Water Baloon Type Thing

Alice was sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room. Her head was over one side of her chair, her feet over the other. She was slowly flipping through the pages of a very old book Lily had found in the Library.

_Why does she like this stuff?_, she thought to herself, slamming the book shut and letting out a bored groan.

Marlene looked up from her homework and smirked at her, "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm so bored," Alice said, flopping out of her chair so she was laying on the floor at Marlene's feet. Marlene pretended to stomp on her. "_Oi_!"

Marlene smiled innocently at her.

"You're a prick," Alice said, scowling at her friend.

"You could just do something, you know," Lily, who was sitting on the couch next to Marlene, said smartly.

Alice groaned again, rolling around on the floor. "You make it sound so easy!"

"Isn't it?" Marlene asked with a laugh.

"No, it is bloody well not!" Alice sat up, glaring at her friends. "I want to do something _fun_."

"Go sing in the corridors or something, then," Lily said with a roll of her green eyes. "You always enjoy that."

"That is true," Alice nodded, "I'm just not in the mood for all the skipping that goes with it. That's a lot of work, you know."

Marlene laughed, "You're ridiculous."

"Is it really me that is the ridiculous one or is it you? After all, you're the one saying I'm ridiculous and isn't that kind of ridiculous?"

Lily stared at Alice for a moment before shaking her head, "That didn't make any sense."

"I know," Alice said, groaning and rolling over again. Suddenly, she sat up. "I know what we should do! We should get back at the Marauder's for what they did to us earlier!"

"What did they do to us earlier?" Lily asked, tilting her head as she tried to remember. She glanced over at the Marauder's, who were sitting in the corner playing exploding snap. A small crowd had joined in around them to watch.

"You weren't there," Marlene said, now grinning at Alice, "What should we do?"

Alice sat up and tapped her finger to her chin, leaning back against her armchair. "I'm not sure. Lily, if this were the Muggle world what would you do?"

Lily shrugged, "Maybe throw water baloons at them."

"Water baloons, eh?" Alice said, her eyes twinkling as she smirked. "Let's do it."

Marlene threw her homework in her bag, jumping out of her seat, "We just have to make the baloons, because we don't have any."

"Can I join in?" Lily asked hopefully, her eyes glinting with mischeif.

"Of course," Alice said, holding out her hand for Lily to help her up. Lily extended her hand and pulled her to her feet, then they all went upstairs into their dorm bathroom.

"I know a spell that makes a baloon-type-thing," Lily said, waving her wand in the air and making a couple dozen appear. Marlene and Alice stared at her strangely. "Don't ask," Lily warned, "Just love it."

Marlene shrugged, accepting this and grabbing a water baloon-type-thing. She walked over to the bath tub and filled it with water, then tied it. Alice used the sink, while Lily used her wand.

In about ten minutes, they're bath tub was full to the brim with water baloon-type-things.

Alice looked over them proudly, "Alright, now all we need is a plan of action."

"I can send some down with my wand while you guys run down the stairs and then we just attack," Lily suggested.

Marlene smirked, "I've got an even better idea. Let's send one person down to watch - because _someone_ needs to watch this - and then the other two will send the water baloons down with their wands. The boys will never know who hit them."

Lily and Alice grinned, agreeing immediately.

"Who should go down?" Lily asked, "Rock, paper, scissors?"

The other two agreed.

Lily won.

"Fantastic," Lily said, "I'll get a picture of it with my camera so you guys can see what happens," she grabbed her magical camera off her nightstand. "We should frame the picture and keep it forever."

Alice grinned, "I have the perfect frame back home! I'll tell my Dad to send it to me."

"Perfect," Marlene grinned and then looked back at the baloons, "We just need to get the water baloons to the door."

"That's easy," Lily said with a simple wave of her wand. The baloon-type-things floated up in the air and over to the dorm door.

"You're really good at nonverbal spells," Alice said appreciatively.

"Thanks," Lily said with a smile, "I'm going to go downstairs. Good luck!"

Lily walked down the stairs and went back to her spot on the couch, picking up her homework and writing a few notes. She couldn't really concentrate, though, and kept sneaking glances at the stairs, waiting for the water baloon-type-things to rain down.

_Why are they taking so long?_, Lily wondered, using her quill to itch her chin. _They should have sent them down, already_.

See, upstairs Alice and Marlene couldn't decide who would be the first to send down one of the baloon-type-things.

"I want to send the first one down," Alice said, crossing her arms over her chest, "I was the one who came up with this idea, for Merlin's sake!"

"No, you weren't, Lily was! And I came up with the second part," Marlene stomped her foot hard on the ground.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Alice offered.

Marlene nodded.

They both did paper.

"Again!" Marlene cried.

They both did rock.

"Again!" Alice exclaimed.

They both did scissors.

Marlene groaned, "This is never going to work!"

"How about we both send one down at the same time? And then we can both just send 'em like crazy," Alice said.

Marlene nodded enthusiastically, "That'll work! Let's send 'em together."

They opened the door and used their wands to make the water baloon-type-things go flying down the stairs.

Lily saw them come down and almost died of excitement. She loved the rush pranking someone gives one. It's quite exhilerating.

They two water filled contraptions flew down the stairs and right into Sirius's head, which was bent over his game in concentration.

The blow made his head fly forward and smash into his game, making is literally explode in his face.

"Who did that?" Sirius exclaimed angrily, feeling the back of his head. "Is that water? What the heck?"

"I think I saw something flying towards you," Peter said, hoping to be helpful.

"And you didn't think to warn me?" Sirius snapped, then stopped himself when he saw Peter's dejected face, "Sorry, Pete, this isn't your fault."

James stood on his chair, looking around the crowd of people, "Who did this?"

Another baloon-type-thing flew into his face, soaking his hair and clothes.

Lily laughed out loud, sinking into her seat so they wouldn't see and taking a picture of the scene.

After that one, it literally started to rain water baloon-type-things. They were zooming around the room at top speed, yet somehow only hitting the Marauders. Poor Peter was curled up in a ball under the table.

Lily took as many pictures as she could, but she knew even without the camera she would never forget this. It was epic.

"Who is doing this to us?" Peter cried, rocking back and forth.

James and Sirius spotted me laughing and came over.

"Where are they coming from, Lily? I know you have something to do with this," James said, covering his head as a one of them flew into his face.

"Me? No. I'm right here with you," I said innocently, smiling up at them sweetly.

If they weren't suspicous before, they sure were now.

"Tell me what you know, Lily," Sirius warned, but it was a lot less scary when a water baloon-type-thing came and smacked him in the butt.

"Or what?" Lily said with a laugh, crossing her arms over her chest.

James and Sirius shared a look before nodding at each other. James walked over to her and picked her up under her arms like she was a child, then held her in front of him, using her as a sheild against the water baloon-type-things.

Lily yelped as she was drenched with cold water.

"Stop it, Alice! Marlene! They're using me as a sheild! STOP IT!" She screeched at the top of her lungs.

"Quick, Moony," Sirius said, picking up a random First Year and using him as a shield.

Remus levitated himself up the girls staircase, making sure to dodge water baloon-type-things and walls.

He got to their door and Alice and Marlene shrieked, dropping their wands in surprise and slamming the door in his face.

The water baloon-type-things stopped.

James and Sirius grinned.

"Good work, Moony!" Sirius called, grinning and putting the little First Year down. "Thanks, mate."

The First Year glared at him, stomping on his foot, "And I used to think you were cool."

Sirius held his foot and hopped on his other foot, calling to the boy as he walked away, "I am cool!"

James put a soaked Lily down. The second she was back on her feet, she turned around and slapped him as hard as she could across the face.

"Never do that to me again, James Potter, you hear me? _Never again_," she hissed.

James gulped, nodding his head, "I won't, Lily, I promise. It was just a spir of the moment thing, you know how that is."

Lily glared at him. "_Never again_."

And with that she spun on her heel and stormed up the stairs, pushing Remus out of the way roughly.

"Wow," Remus commented, "She's not very happy. She doesn't normally push other people when you upset her."

"She is so hot," James said, still staring at the spot where she had disappeared.

Remus nodded, "And once again you didn't listen to what I said."

"I am so totally in love with her," James sighed, "And she doesn't even like me! How did this happen?"

"Well, you've kind of been a prick to her since the day she met you and you always annoy her. Even I get irritated with the whole thing," Remus said truthfully, knowing his friend wasn't listening.

"I know! I've always been good to her," James said, completely oblivious to Remus, "I wish she'd like me."

"I'm going to do my homework," Remus said, turning around and walking over to the table.

"You're right, Remus," James said, nodding his head enthusiastically, "I should write her some poetry."

Sirius came up to James's side and thumped him on the head.

"Oi!" James exclaimed, rubbing his head and glaring at Sirius.

"Remus didn't say anything about poetry," Sirius said with a roll of his eyes, "You were being stupid again."

"I really have to stop doing that," James said, shaking his head. "Sorry, Remus."

Remus waved him off, helping Peter up from under the table and then starting on his homework.

James Potter thought about Lily the rest of the night.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This hasn't been edited, yet, but I'm trying to update more frequently. I feel bad for rejecting this story for so long.

I feel like this isn't as funny as it could be, but I might be wrong. Oh, well, I still like it. Make's me think of when I was younger...that is, if you take away all the magic and just leave a full blown water fight with people using other people as shields. Ah, memories.

Current Dare: _weasleytwins12 _- I'm not sure if you remember giving me this dare, but here it is. Sorry it took so long and sorry if it wasn't what you expected. I tried my best! :)

Coming Soon: _DracoHermioneForever_, _Umbrella . Confederation_(those spaces aren't there, but my computer is being stupid), and _lyssanoelle_! :)

Special thanks to my Beta, _siriusgirlstar_! You're amazing! :) And thank you to everyone who reviewed!

And don't forget to dare me! :)

**~ILoveHarryPotterForever~**


	54. I Am The Walrus

"LILY!" Sirius screamed, making her jump as he approached her in the Great Hall.

"Yes, Sirius?" she asked once she was safely back in her seat again.

Sirius sat on the bench next to her, "You will never ever ever and I mean _NEVER_ guess what I got over the break."

"Okay..." Lily said, "What did you get, then?"

"Guess!"

Lily glared at him, "You just told me you I would never guess."

"Oh, right," Sirius said, "Then I guess I'll tell you," he paused before spitting out real fast, "I got a Karaoke machine!"

Lily laughed, "That's what all this is about?"

Sirius mock-gasped, "It's awesome! We're having a singing competition in a few minutes and you're first. So, hurry."

Lily actually gasped, "I'm not singing in front of everyone!"

"Silly Lily, you're not going to sing in front of everyone," Sirius said. Lily let out a sigh of relief. "It's just going to be the Gryffindors!"

And with that he grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her out of the hall.

* * *

Lily looked out into the overflowing Common Room. Why had she agreed to do this? Oh, wait, she hadn't!

Stupid Sirius Black. He forces her into everything.

The music to her song started playing and Sirius gave her a thumbs up and a grin. Lily took a deep breath and started singing.

"_If I fell in love with you, would you promise to be true?_  
_And help me understand, 'cause I've been in love before,_  
_And I found that love was more than just holding hands."_

"Woah," Peter said to Remus, not bothering to keep his voice down, "She has a horrible voice."

Everyone around turned and looked at him like he was crazy.

"Peter are you tone deaf?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Peter nodded.

"That explains a lot right now."

_"If I give my heart to you, I must be sure from the very start,_  
_That you would love me more than her."_

"I wonder who she's singing to," Peter wondered aloud. "There seems to be some kind of meaning under her words."

Remus slapped a hand to his forehead. Sometimes Peter was just so thick.

Lily finished has song and everyone clapped. She smiled shyly and stepped down from the stage area Sirius had made, handing the microphone to James as she passed him. She blushed a deep red when she noticed him staring at her.

"Next is (_next is, next is_) James Potter (_Potter, Potter_)," Sirius's voice echoed in the microphone.

Lily smiled and shook her head, thumping Sirius on the back of the head before going to sit with Peter and Remus.

"How was it, Lily?" Peter asked kindly, "Did it taste good on your tongue?"

Lily stared at Peter strangely before shaking her head, "No, it didn't, Peter. It tasted like old paint."

James walked onto the stage with confidence, grinning at the cheering crowd.

His track began and he started dancing. Even Lily had to admit that he was a good dancer.

"_Oh, yeah, I'll tell you something I think you'll understand,_  
_When I say that something, I want to hold your HAND_!"

"I don't want to be mean, but he's not very good," Lily said to Peter.

"Are you kidding? He's amazing!"

Remus looked at Peter and shook his head, then turned to Lily and whispered, "_He's tone deaf." _

Lily giggled, "_Which one_?"

Remus smirked, "I think both."

_"Oh, please, say to me you'll let me be your man,_  
_And please say to me you'll let me hold your hand!_"

Peter nodded his head with what he thought was the beat to the music. Lily fought hard to hold in her laughter as she watched him.

"_And when I touch y-"_

Remus went up and cut the track.

Everybody booed.

"Wow, Remus," Sirius said, shaking his head, "Way to crush a guys dream."

James jumped off the stage and walked towards the seats, waving at the people who were booing.

"Thanks, Remus, you saved me from having to read her poetry like you said to," James whispered as he passed on his way to sit with Lily and Peter.

"I didn't say to read her poetry," Remus hissed, but James wasn't listening.

Sirius suddenly got an idea and turned back to his microphone.

"Okay, everybody (_everybody, everybody_) we have a new (_new, new_) singer up next (_next, next_) one of my very best mates, REMUS LUPIN!"

Everybody cheered loudly. Remus blushed deep red.

"Wh-what? No, I-I can't. I have to...to go to change my...my socks."

Sirius laughed and repeated what he said into the microphone before adding, "Remus Lupin, you're a liar (_liar, liar_) so, you better get up on that stage (_stage, stage_) right now (_now, now_)."

Then he pushed Remus onto the stage.

Every Gryffindor cheered loudly.

"Woo! Go, Remus!" Lily joined in, laughing with Peter and James.

"Okay, Remus," Sirius said, going through his music, "You are going to sing _I Saw Her Standing There _by _The Beatles."_

"Alright, what's with all the Beatles music?" Lily exclaimed.

"The Beatles are awesome so shut up," Sirius hissed.

Lily put her hands up in surrender.

"I don't know that one, Sirius," Remus reminded him.

"Oh, well. You should have thought of that before you picked it, shouldn't you...have - done - yeah?" Sirius said, confused at the last part of his sentence and tried to cover it up by starting the track.

Remus tried to scream over the music, but Sirius turned it up louder everytime he said something. Sirius threw some cards with the words on them to Peter, who missed catching them, but picked them up and held them up for Remus to follow.

_"Well, she was just 17, you know what I mean,"_

"Wait, I don't know what that means," Remus said, but quickly had to start singing again.

_"And the way she looked was beyond compare,"_

"Ooooh, I get it now," Remus said.

"STOP TALKING!" Sirius said through his laughter, "You're ruining the mood!"

_"So, how could I dance with another. OOOH!  
When I saw her standin' there."_

Lily laughed as Peter dropped the cards and Remus had no words, so he started making up his own.

_"Well, I - um, looked at her? And she saw - _oh, wait, that doesn't make sense - _before too long I fell in love with her...maybe?  
__So, I went dancing with someone else, but all I could think of was her."_

Lily laughed, "He obviously doesn't know this song too well."

_"Well, my heart went BANG, CRACKLE, POP!" _

Sirius barked out a laugh before falling into peals of laughter, falling on the floor.

Peter was still trying to pick up the cards.

_"And we held hands and had a great time! OOOOH!"_

James decided to be nice and cut the music, leaving only the sound of obnoxiously loud laughter in the room.

_"We danced for a while, and probably held each other close and went outside and walked and talked and did all this other stuff because we're cool and," _Remus stopped singing, "Oh, you cut the - the track."

"It's Sirius's turn!" James said, grinning into the microphone and pushing his best mate on stage.

"BANG, CRACKLE, POP!" Sirius sang, still laughing. Remus blushed to his hairline.

"I - I need to go change my socks," Remus muttered before stumbling off the stage and up to his dorm.

Lily giggled loudly. Peter was still trying to pick up the cards.

"Okay, Sirius (_Sirius, Sirius_) here's your song (_song, song_)," James said, smirking and playing a very different song. Lily laughed out loud as soon as she heard the music.

Sirius grinned, getting into position with his arms outstreatched like a monkey on either side of him.

_"I am he as you are he as you are me and we are all together,  
See how they run like pigs from a gun, see how they fly?  
I'm crying."_

Fake tears came to Sirius's eyes as he pretended to burst into tears.

_"Sitting on a cornflake, waiting for the van to come," _

Sirius laughed out his lyrics, making the rest of Gryffindor Tower laugh, too.

_"Corporation tee-shirt, stupid bloody tuesday,"_

"He really does hate tuesdays," James whispered to Lily, making her laugh.

_"Man, you been a naughty boy, you let your face grow long."_

"What is going on here?"

Sirius's head snapped around to McGonagall, who looked very angry.

Everyone in the Tower started to clear out, but Sirius went up and sang to her,

_"I AM THE WALRUS!"_

"What are you talking about, Mr. Black?"

_"Yellow matter custard, dripping from a dead dog's eye."_

McGonagall looked over at Lily and James, who were on the floor laughing. "What is he talking about?"

"He's singing the Beatles, ma'am," Lily choked out through her laughter.

"The Beatles?" she looked confused, but turned to glare at Sirius, "Go to bed, Mr. Black, _now_."

Sirius gulped and stopped singing, smiling innocently at her "Goodnight."

Then he ran upstairs, screaming as he went, "I AM THE WALRUS!"

Lily and James continued laughing.

McGonagall turned her glare to them, "You, too. Bed now. _Go,_" she took a step towards them when they didn't move, making them jump up and run to their dorms.

She smirked to herself, watching them until they disappeared up their respective dorm staircases.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This has not been edited, yet, just so you all know.

Current Dare: _DracoHermioneForever - _If I'm being honest, I never listened to the Beatle's before I wrote this chapter, but they're pretty good. :) So, I thank you for introducing them to me!

Coming Soon: _Umbrella . Confederation_(those spaces aren't there, but my computer is being stupid), and _lyssanoelle_! :)

Special thanks to my Beta, _siriusgirlstar_! You're amazing! :) And thank you to everyone who reviewed!

And don't forget to dare me! :)

**~ILoveHarryPotterForever~**


	55. Creativity

Lily Evans was sitting in the Great Hall eating breakfast when the mail owls came swooping in.

"Hey, Lily, I see your owl," Alice said, watching the white and black bird fly towards them. "Looks like Mum hasn't written to me, _again_," she added after looking around for her own owl.

Lily chuckled quietly, taking the fairly large parcel from her owl. "Your Mum never writes you."

"No need to rub it in my face." Alice glared at her. "What did your parents send you this time?"

Lily opened the box, "A paint set."

Alice fell into peals of laughter, "You can't paint!"

"What? Yes - yes, I can," Lily stuttered, her whole face going red. "I'm a good paintest."

"_Artist_," Alice corrected, rolling her eyes at her best friend. "And you know you have, like, zero creative skills."

"That's not true," Lily scowled, "I'm good with pranks."

"I mean creative art work," Alice said with a short giggle, "You can prank people, but your drawings suck."

Lily crossed her arms defensively, "I'll have you know, I draw _excellent_ stick figures."

"Really?" Alice raised an eyebrow. Lily nodded her head. "Then let's have a paint off."

"A what?"

"A paint off. We'll both paint something and we'll have a judge to tell us who's is better."

Lily smiled smugly, "Fine. And I know the perfect judge."

* * *

"No," Alice said, shaking her head as Lily brought James Potter into the Common Room with her.

"Why not?" Lily asked, pulling James over to where Alice was sitting with the paints. "He'll judge fairly."

"No, he won't. He's your boyfriend!" Alice exclaimed, "He'll pick you just so you'll be happy."

James shrugged, not even bothering to deny it, "Probably."

Lily elbowed him, "You're supposed to say no."

James grinned at her, "She wouldnt' believe me if I told her. Heck, I wouldn't even believe me if I told myself."

Lily crossed her arms over her chest and sighed, "I guess, then we can't have Frank either.

"Fine," Alice said, "I would say Amos, but he would just pick himself."

James laughed loudly. Lily tried to disagree with her, but she started laughing too.

"That was good," James chuckled, grinning.

"I know it," Alice beamed. "So, who does that leave?"

James suddenly got an idea, "How 'bout you let the Maraurders judge? I'll vote for Lily, but the other three love making fun of her, so they'll vote against her if she sucks and then rub it in her face."

Alice grinned, "Perfect. It's settled, the Marauders are the judges. Go get 'em, James!"

"Wait, not settled," Lily said, crossing her arms over her chest, "I'm not going to show my paintings to Sirius! He'll make fun of me forever."

"Then I guess you better win," James whispered, winking at her, then leaving through the portrait hole.

"You aren't afraid of losing, are you, Lily?" Alice asked, a tiny smirk on her face.

"What? Me? No." Lily shook her head, "I'm not afraid of anything, especially losing to you, because I know it's never going to happen."

Alice raised an eyebrow at her, "We'll just see about that, Lily Elizabeth Evans."

"I guess we will, Alice-"

"Don't say my middle name!" Alice pleaded.

"Alice. _Judith._ Prewett."

There was loud laughter from behind them. Alice turned and found the four Marauders laughing their heads off.

"Shove it. It's not funny!" Alice scowled, her face bright red.

"Actually, it really is," Sirius said, holding his stomach.

Alice glared at them furiously, which made them shut up. They had been on the wrong side of too many of Lily Evan's glares to know that they were stupid if they didn't stop laughing right now.

James cleared his throat, "Well, let's get on to the contest."

Alice smirked, "Gladly. Let's go, Lily."

"How long do I get to paint this thing?" Lily asked, setting up her canvas and paints on the table. Alice was doing the same.

"Fifteen minutes," Sirius said immediatly.

Remus raised an eyebrow.

"I have a date in twenty," Sirius explained, then continued when Alice and Lily didn't move, "Snap to it, ladies!"

Alice and Lily started painting.

**_Fifteen Minutes Later._**

"Times up!" Remus exclaimed, looking at his watch and throwing his hand in the air dramatically.

James gave him a weird look.

"But I'm not finished," Lily said, desprately adding a few more brush strokes. Alice added one more dot to her painting and then leaned back, content with her work.

Sirius walked over and took the painting from Lily, "Too bad. I have a date in a few minutes and I can't be late."

Lily sighed, "Fine."

Alice handed her painting over to Peter gently, then sat back in her seat. She knew she was going to win.

The Marauders took the paintings a few feet away and looked at them, whispering quietly to each other and laughing quietly. Lily couldn't tell which one they were laughing at.

After a minute or two, they came back over with their faces looking very offical.

"We have made a decision," Sirius said in a very official tone. The other three boys nodded, faces expressionless. "Remus will tell us our results."

"What?" Remus said, "Oh, okay." Remus took a step forward, clearing his throat before laughing loudly and saying, "Lily, yours was terrible. Alice wins!"

Sirius fell into peals of laughter as Lily "Oi!"-ed indignantly and Alice whooped. James grinned apoligetically and shrugged while Peter snickered.

Lily went over and held up the painting of her deformed blob, "Come on, mates. It's a bunny! Can't you see the bunny?"

"It looks kind of like a moose," Sirius said, squinting at the painting.

Lily looked at the painting again and groaned angrily, "NO! It's a good painting!"

"Lily, it looks like a blob of nothing," Remus said, and even James didn't defend her.

"I told you that you weren't creative," Alice said, her face smug as she laughed.

"I am creative!" Lily said, crossing her arms over her chest and stomping her foot. "You are the worst friends ever!"

They all continued to laugh, completely ignoring her while they mocked her bunny painting.

"Just wait, I'm going to prank all of you," Lily said, a mad look in her eyes as she walked backwords up the girls staircase, "And it's going to be the most creative thing you've ever seen in your lives...just you wait."

She gave an evil laugh before running up the stairs, leaving five horror-struck teenagers behind her.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hm, not sure how I feel about this one. I feel like I love it...and then I feel like I don't. Ah, well.

Current Dare: _Umbrella . Confederation _(those spaces aren't there, my computer is just being stupid.) Thanks for the awesome review! You're so nice! :)

Coming Soon: _l__yssanoelle, _then _WobblyJelly, _then _Nightlight753, _and then _DracoHermioneForever_

Special thanks to my Beta, _siriusgirlstar_! You're amazing! :) And thank you to everyone who reviewed! And don't forget to dare me!

**~ILoveHarryPotterForever~**


	56. Cooties

I watched as Professor McGonagall tapped the bricks that would lead us to Diagon Alley. Before my very eyes the wall dissapeared and revealed a busy street filled with shops on either side of the road. My eyes almost bugged out of my head. This place was brilliant!

"I like this place, Mrs. Professor," I said honestly, grinning hugely as I watched the busy shoppers. Most were kids that looked about my age pulling their parents around excitedly. If only Severus were here to see this. . .

Professor McGonagall gave me a small smile. "Make sure to keep close to me, or you'll get lost."

My eyes widened in fear. Imagine getting lost in this place! I'd probably never be found again, and then I would never get to go to Hogwart's. I nodded and grabbed Professor McGonagall's hand. She seemed surprised at the contact, but didn't pull away.

"Can we get my books first?" I asked shyly, looking up at her from beneath my eyelashes. Whenever I did that to Mum she always went soft and gave me whatever I wanted. It worked again this time, and Professor McGonagall's strict face instantly softened.

She gave me a wide smile. "If you wish. Florish and Blotts is this way," she said, leading me towards a large store that was overflowing with shoppers.

Thirty minutes later, we emerged with all my books and a few extras that I picked up for some light reading. It wouldn't hurt to learn as much as possible. Plus, I adored reading.

"You remind me so much of my when I was eleven," Professor McGonagall said, smiling at me fondly. I tried to keep the shock off my face, I wasn't really sure if that was a good thing or not; Professor McGonagall was just so . . . serious. "So dedicated to school and learning. You like reading?"

I nodded enthusiastically. Reading was one of my favorite hobbies.

Professor McGonagall gave me a wide, proud smile. "Me too."

"Will you be my Teacher at Hogwart's, Mrs. Professor?" I asked, hoping she would say yes. I liked her a lot, even if she was a little stern at times - something I had learned at my house while she was talking with my parents.

She nodded her head and I jumped in glee, accidentally knocking over a small flower stand as I did so. The stand fell right onto a boy who looked to be about my age and the flowers fell all over him and the ground around him. I ran over to the boy and offered him my hand.

"I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed. "I-I was j-just so e-excited," I said, tears gathering in my eyes. They were never going to let me into Hogwart's now! I hadn't even gotten my wand, yet and I had already failed as a Witch. Mum and Dad would be so dissapointed in me!

I helped the boy stand up before turning to Professor McGonagall, who had already repaired the stand and put all the flowers back into their proper places. "I'm so sorry, Professor. You can take me home now."

"Take you home, Ms. Evans? What ever do you mean?" she asked, one of her eyebrows raised curiously.

"You're going to kick me out of Hogwart's now, aren't you?" I asked, a couple of tears falling down my face. "Can I at least keep my books?"

Professor McGonagall looked at me strangely. "Ms. Evans, I will not send you back just because you knocked over a simple flower stand! You can still come to Hogwarts."

I beamed at her, throwing my arms around her neck and hugging her feircely. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

When I pulled back, she was staring at me, startled, and I blushed bright red and took several steps away, knocking into someone and almost falling over. I looked up and recognized the boy I had just knocked over.

"I'm sorry!" I said, my hand covering my mouth in horror. "I didn't mean to, I promise!"

The boy smiled at me, not the least bit upset. "Don't worry about it," he shrugged. "I'm James Potter," he said, thrusting his hand out towards me proudly.

I took his hand gingerly, giving it a small shake before quickly pulling my hand back. I didn't want to go to Hogwart's with cooties. "Lily Evans."

"Ms. Evans, if you wish to get your wand and things, we must leave now. We're on a very strict schedule," Professor McGonagall said, putting her hand on my shoulder.

I looked up at her and nodded. "Okay, Mrs. Professor. I'm coming." I turned back to James. "Goodbye, James."

"Wait!" James said, falling into step beside me. I timidly took a step closer to Professor McGongall and grabbed her hand again. "Are you going to Hogwarts?"

I nodded once. He beamed at me.

"Me too!" he said happily. "I'll see you at Hogwarts, Lily," he said, taking my free hand and kissing it before walking away happily.

"Eww!" I exclaimed loudly, wiping his gross cooties off on my jeans. "He just gave me his cooties!" I said, stomping my foot. "I didn't want his cooties! I don't like cooties!"

"I highly doubt Mr. Potter could give you Cooties, Ms. Evans; they are a very rare insect!" Professor McGonagall said.

I turned towards Professor McGongall, who was looking amused. I narrowed my eyes at her. "Do you like cooties, Mrs. Professor?"

"No, I don't," she admitted, still looking extremely amused "but we better not talk of them anymore, because we are running out of time."

I gasped and started running towards the closest store, pulling Professor McGonagall behind me.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ah, cooties. I rememeber the days when getting cooties from a boy was my biggest problem. I miss those days!

Anyway, what do you think of mini Lily and James? Aren't they charming? Personally, I like seeing the softer side of 'Mrs. Professor'.

Current Dare: _lyssanolle! _I put both your dares into one, just because I didn't know what to do with the flower dare, except for stuff that has already been done before, and where's the fun in that? So, she knocks over a flower stand and I figured that would be good enough. It's all I've got, anyway.

Coming Soon:_WobblyJelly, _then_ Nightlight753, _and then _DracoHermioneForever!_

Special thanks to my Beta, _not-gonna-grow-up_! You're amazing! :) And thank you to everyone who reviewed!

Don't forget to dare me! :) I adore dares.

**~ILoveHarryPotterForever~**


	57. Falling In Love

I couldn't pinpoint the exact moment I fell for him. I've thought about it, but honestly; does anyone ever truely notice the moment they fall in love?

It seems a bit strange to me, being in love and all. It's a whole new experience. Now, all the things that I used to find irksome about him are adorable, and all his insufferable characteristics are the reasons for my constant grin.

When we get partnered together in classes now, I get excited rather than angry. When he comes and sits next to me in the common room I get flustered instead of peeved. When he sends me those devestatingly handsome grins I practically melt into a puddle at his feet.

I don't care that he's a git. I don't care that we're at war. I don't care that either of us could die anytime soon. I wasn't scared of being with him. I wasn't afraid that he might not reciprocate my feelings. I was happy about being in love with James Potter.

And that's what scared me.

* * *

**AN: I know I haven't updated in a while, and this isn't one of the dares, but I've hit a block with my latest work. I'm almost done with the next drabble, and it should be up soon. (: Please r****eview?**


	58. April Fools!

James Potter was sitting between his three best friends in the Great Hall, completely ignoring the plate full of food in front of him. Instead, he was staring openly at Lily Evans, who was absolutely ignoring him as she tried to talk to her friend in peace.

"She is so pretty," James said, his voice love-struck. His eyes were so wide they looked like they might pop out of their sockets.

Sirius took one look at him and rolled his eyes. "This is getting sad, mate. You aren't even eating!"

"I love her so much," James continued, as though Sirius hadn't even spoken. "Someday I'm going to marry Lily Evans. I swear to Merlin I will."

"That's great, James," Remus said, pushing James's plate a little closer to him and placing the fork in his hand. "Now eat your lunch."

James took one look down at the fork in his hand and tossed it onto the table. "How can I eat when I love her so much?!"

"How can you not eat?" Peter asked while shoveling a fork-load of food in his mouth. "This food is delicious!"

James looked mildly disgusted with his friends, but chose not to comment. Sirius, deciding to take manners into his own hands, reached over and grabbed James's jaw, forcing his mouth open and shoveled in as much food as he could in the few moments before James reacted.

"Don't hit me!" Sirius exclaimed, holding his arm in pain. "I'm just trying to save you from dying."

James swallowed the hunk of food in his mouth and glared at Sirius. "Look at her, Sirius," he said, pointing towards Lily. "Look how gorgeous she is!"

Sirius begrudgingly looked over and his eyes bulged. James grinned in triumph.

"You see? She's go-"

James stopped short as he turned to Lily. Or what he thought was Lily anyway - it was hard to tell because she now looked like a giant piece of broccoli.

"What the heck is going on?" Remus asked, his mouth hanging open.

Suddenly, over at the Ravenclaw table, several people turned into broccoli as well. And then others at Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Before the Marauders knew what was happening, the whole school (including all the professors) were large pieces of broccoli.

Sirius and Remus shared a look.

"What the heck?" Peter asked, his eyes wide.

There was a very quiet pop as Sirius, Remus and Peter all changed to broccoli as well. James joined them not a few moments later.

"What the hell is going on?" Sirius exclaimed, standing up and waddling around in a circle.

"Mr. Black!"

The hall, which had previously been in a state of uproar, fell silent at the yell. They all turned to watch the scene in front of them.

"You lot! Stop this immediately!"

Sirius turned around to find a very angry, broccoli-like McGonagall running at him. He couldn't help but grin.

"Are you okay, Minnie? You're looking a little green."

She didn't appreciate the joke. "Change everyone back this instant! I don't know how you lot did this, but I assure you there will be _severe _consequences."

Remus stood up quickly, almost falling over as he wasn't accustomed to being so oddly shaped. "This wasn't us, professor!"

"Although," James added, standing up as well. "We will be more than happy to take the credit."

"You mean the blame!" McGonagall screamed, beyond being reasonable now. "You will switch everyone back immediately."

"But Professo-"

"No buts!" she exclaimed loudly. "This is beyond even you, Mr. Potter. And I expected better of you, Mr. Lupin."

Remus hung his head in shame, forgetting for a moment that they actually had nothing to do with this prank. James elbowed him in the stomach angrily.

"I promise you, Minnie; this wasn't us," James said, trying his best to sound sincere. McGonagall tightened her already thin lips, her hands - which were the only part of her visible besides her feet - reaching out to point a finger at him.

"Minerva."

Professor McGonagall froze at the voice and turned to face the Headmaster, who, although shaped as a broccoli, was giving her an amused look. He reached out a green hand and ran his fingers through his leafy beard.

"He is telling the truth - this was my little prank. Happy April Fools Day, everyone!"

McGonagall gaped like a fish, pointing towards the Marauders and babbling nonsensically under her breath. Everyone ignored her as Sirius asked the question everyone had been thinking.

"What's April Fools Day, sir?"

Dumbledore smiled at Sirius fondly. "It is a holiday I have just invented. On this day there will be a contest held at Hogwarts - whoever executes the best pranks on this day alone will win 500 points for their House."

The Marauders all exchanged gleeful looks while everyone else at Hogwarts looked towards them rather fearfully.

"We get points for playing pranks?" James said, grinning madly. "Wicked."

Dumbledore smiled with humor before continuing. "As it is lunch time now, I don't expect anything to extravagant to happen tonight, but I'll give you the chance. At ten o'clock the winner will be announced. Good luck."

And thus, April Fools was born.

* * *

**Author's Note: Whatcha think? This is the original dare from WobblyJelly - I had another idea for this dare as well, but it didn't follow the rules of this dare, so I'm putting it up as the next chapter, as sort of my own story. =) I'll post it in a bit.**

**I see this one-shot at around Third Year.**

**I would like to give a HUGE THANK YOU! to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and all the other chapters before that one. You guys are amazing and I love you all for supporting me! And I love you because you're all beautiful, too! You're supportive and beautiful - I couldn't ask for better fans/reviewers/peoples! ;)**

**Okay, that's it. I'm done. Love ya'll. **

**- ILoveHarryPotterForever**


	59. Watch Out, People

Lily crunched her broccoli noisily from her seat at the Gryffindor table. Alice looked over and rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"What is with your obsession with broccoli? The stuff isn't even good!" she said, shaking her head.

Lily glared at her. "This is the best food in the world, Alice. I love broccoli more than I love my future children."

Alice snorted into her hand and then erupted into peals of laughter. Lily grinned at her as people started to look over.

"Merlin, Alice, don't be so obnoxious," Lily said in mock-seriousness. Alice giggled once more before looking over at Lily.

"You say the strangest things, Lillian."

Lily glared at her and was about to respond when she heard someone calling her.

"Lils! Thank Merlin I found you," Remus fell into the bench next to hers, clutching his stomach and panting.

"Remus? What's wrong?" Lily asked, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Is someone hurt? Who died? Did James do something stupid again?"

Alice snorted quietly beside her while Remus chuckled. "No, Lily, James did nothing stupid. I just need your help."

"Oh," Lily said, relaxing into her seat and grabbing another piece of broccoli. "Okay then. What d'you need?"

"The Marauders are having their 'Monthly Prank War That May Of May Not Happen Every Month, So Watch Out People'," Alice snorted at the abnormally long title, "and I have absolutely no ideas on how to prank the others," Remus said once he had his breath back. He looked at Lily expectantly.

Lily shrugged, chewing her broccoli happily. "I dunno, Remus. What kind of prank are you going for here?"

"Something big," Remus said, grinning fondly at her as she chomped on her broccoli. "I want it to be something that no one will see coming."

"Hmm. . ." Lily twisted her lips as she picked up another piece of broccoli. She stared down at the green vegetable and suddenly an idea hit her. "I've got it!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands twice and turning to Remus excitedly. "Turn the whole school into broccoli!"

There was a short pause and then Alice burst into laughter. Remus chuckled quietly, his brown eyes twinkling.

"That's brilliant, Lils! but how am I supposed to pull this off?"

Lily tapped her fingers on the table, shrugging. "I'll make you a potion or spell or something. How long do you have?"

"Exactly a week," Remus answered. "And it either has to happen during a meal or in between classes."

Lily nodded. "Do it at dinner. I'll find a spell for you - I think I've heard of one before that's similar, we'll just have to change it a bit - and then you can just say the spell over all the food, so when people eat they change!"

Remus grinned widely. "That's perfect! Thanks, Lils. I'll help you find the spell later, yeah? We can meet in the Library after dinner."

Lily nodded her consent and Remus left, leaving Lily to eat her broccoli in peace.

"That's a bloody brilliant idea, Lily," Alice said, "just try not to eat everyone when they resemble your favorite food."

Lily smacked a hand to her forehead. "Oh no! I could never resist broccoli! I'll end up eating the whole school." she thought about it for a moment before saying slowly, "I'll make sure they have hands, that way I won't want to eat them. I could never eat something with hands - that's just gross."

Alice laughed and shook her head at her friend.

"Oh, Lilybear!" Sirius sang as he ran across the hall, attracting a lot of attention and giggles from various girls. Stopping to send out a quick wink, Sirius fell into the seat next to Lily with a loud _thud. _Lily turned to him, one eyebrow raised curiously,

"How may I help you, dear Sirius?" she said sarcastically.

Sirius smiled at her. "It's the Marauders 'Monthly Prank War That May Of May Not Happen Every Month, So Watch Out People'!" Sirius said happily, "And I've used every single good idea, so I need your help."

Lily looked over at Alice, a sparkle in her eyes and Alice smirked. Lily nodded. "Okay, Sirius, I'll help you. What kind of prank do you want to do?"

"Something big. Something people won't expect," he said, leaning his head into the palm of his hand and looked a Lily with a dreamy expression on his handsome face. "Y'know?"

Lily nodded, pretending to tap her chin in thought. "Got any ideas, Alice?" she asked nonchalantly, looking over at her best friend, a smile on her lips.

"I dunno," Alice played along, adding in a sigh. "It's a hard challenge."

Lily nodded. "Hmm. . . Oh! I've got it!" Lily quickly retold the idea she had given to Remus. When she was done, Sirius was grinning at her.

"You're a genius, Lilybear! No one will see this coming. Thanks!"

Once he had left, Alice and Lily burst into laughter.

"Now we just need James and Peter to go along with the plan," Alice said through her giggles. Lily snickered.

"James'll be easy, I'll go talk to him now. Peter will come and ask me for help soon, like he always does." Lily shrugged, standing up. "And you just make sure to keep yours lips sealed."

Alice smiled, giving her best friend a wink before returning to her meal. "Don't you worry about a thing, Lillian."

**One Week Later**

Lily took her spot next to Alice in the Great Hall and began filling her plate with various foods.

"So which foods don't have the stuff in them?" Alice asked. Lily looked over and noticed that Alice had been putting all the food Lily put on her plate onto her own plate.

"All of them have it," Lily said, taking a large bite of chicken. "If you don't want to turn, you'll have to starve."

Alice gave her an alarmed look. "How are you eating then?"

"I'm hungry," Lily said shortly, giving a small shrug. "Why else would I eat?"

"But you're going to turn into broccoli," Alice hissed, getting very close to Lily's ear and giving her a look.

"I know," Lily nodded, smiling slightly. "It will be just like my dreams, except you must not let me eat myself. You promise?"

Alice gave her a look. "What kind of best friend would I be if I let you eat yourself?

Merlin, Lillian, don't you know me at all?"

Lily grinned at her. "Aw, thanks. I love you, Ally."

"I know," Alice grinned. After a moment, Alice's grin feel into a look of shock. "Lily, you're turning green!"

Lily looked down at her arm, which was quickly changing colors. Looking around the hall, she saw the same was happening to everyone. "So I am. I suppose it's time, then."

Looking down the table, she saw James, Sirius, Remus and Peter all grinning at her, then turning to each other with confused glances when they realized they were all looking at Lily. They looked back over at her and she shrugged, putting on her best innocent face through the broccoli mask that was slowly coming into place. Glancing back at each other, the Marauders all had shocked looks on their faces before they all started turning green and growing thick green foliage out of their heads.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So, what did you think? This is my completely twisted version of WobblyJelly's dare.

Current Dare: _WobblyJelly - _I've gotten two dares from you and this is the first one, the second one will be coming up soon! Anywho, that being said, I absolutely love how you mind works. Giant, human vegetables? GENIUS!

Coming Soon:_WobblyJelly, _then_ DracoHermioneForever, PheonixAshr4, Almost Genius,_ and then_ AlloverTintypes._

Just so you all know, I've decided to finish this story. So don't send me anymore dares! I'm going to finish off the ones I have and then end it! I just really need to get on with other stories, and I feel pressured to update this one and it makes me feel overwhelmed, and then I don't end up writing at all because I'm all upsot! (no, that's not a typo. I wrote what I meant and meant what I wrote :)

I'm sorry if anyone is dissapointed, but I just feel right about ending it now. I really want to continue with other things.

Love you all!

**~ILoveHarryPotterForever~**


	60. Sirius Love

Sirius Black did not agree with the fairy tales idea of love.

Love isn't perfect moments, or spontaneous, romantic dances. It isn't smooth conversations or pretty women.

Love is the everyday things that never got boring. It's the similarites and differences between people.

Love is letting someone sleep in your bed. It's passing up a meal to comfort them when they cried. It's long walks, deep talks, silly jokes, and just doing nothing together.

Love is like a box of chocolates or a pound of bacon; it's freakin' delicious and there's always room for more.


End file.
